Carnet de Voyage
by chibi-yuya
Summary: Sur un marché, Nanamy et ChibiYuya secouent énergiquement un livre: Et UNE Yuya colérique, UN Kyo démoniaque et UN lulu mangeur de banane Messieurs Dames! Profitez en dernière promotion! Fin !
1. Prologue

**Titre : **

_Carnet de Voyage_

**Auteurs:**

Nanamy & Chibi-Yuya

**Source: **

SDK

**Disclamer:**

Les personnages ne sont malheureusement pas les notre, mais nous penons tout de même un certain plaisir à les maltraiter!!

**Résumé:**

Sur un marché, Nanamy et Chibi-Yuya secouent énergiquement un livre:

Et 1 Yuya colérique, 1 Kyo démoniaque et 1 lulu mangeur de banane Messieurs Dames!!!!

Profitez-en dernière promotion!!! »

**Note:**

Nanamy et Chibi-Yuya sont fières de vous présenter « Carnet de Voyage ».

Elles ont risqué jusqu'à leurs vies pour tous ces détails croustillants!

Alors sans plus tarder:

**Carnet de Voyage!**

Prologue

Un jeune homme blond ouvrit les portes d'une grande maison, suivi de près par une demoiselle aux airs d'invité. Les pas de la jeune fille s'encastraient dans les siens.

Il était beau, il était gentil, il était aveugle.

Elle était blonde, petite et plate.

**Flash Back**

Akira, car tel était son prénom, entra dans l'amphi-théâtre de la fac à pas sûrs, fier. Sérieux et studieux, il décida comme à son habitude de prendre place au premier rang, lieu préféré des bosseurs.

Cette gigantesque salle de cours, qui se remplissait de minute en minute un peu plus, pouvait accueillir entre neuf cent et mille étudiants, dont plusieurs cas sociaux.

Le cours allait débuter, encore cinq petites minutes et leur professeur arriverait, toujours à l'heure. Le blondinet se retourna et balaya du regard la grande salle.

A sa gauche, dans le même rang se trouvait Shinrei, l'étudiant le plus assidu de tous les temps. Il avait un look un peu passé de mode, de fines lunettes d'intello sur le bout du nez et l'air sérieux d'un élève foutument coincé.

A sa droite, légèrement plus haut se trouvait Luciole, dit aussi Lulu pour les intimes. Il s'agissait là du frère de Shinrei. Mais il en était caractériellement opposé. Il regardait le vide et n'attendait pas le cours, une banane à la main.

Akira leva alors les yeux plus haut cherchant quelqu'un en particulier. Il croisa en chemin le regard de Yukimura. Le brillant Yukimura Sanada. Réputé d'une intelligence supérieure, on disait ses capacités de dragues aussi perfectionnées qu'affuté était son esprit.

Mais ce fut au dernier rang que le jeune garçon trouva les yeux qu'il cherchait. Ils étaient rouge. De magnifiques prunelles écarlate qui balayaient royalement l'amphi. Son « grand frère » disaient tous ses amis, était le garçon le plus aimé et le plus craint de toute la fac.

Il ne pu s'émerveiller plus longtemps de la vision de son « frère » entouré des deux plus belles filles, Okuni et Akari, que le professeur arrivait dans la ferme intention de faire cours. Ce fut alors droit sur son banc, qu'Akira oublia tout pour suivre attentivement.

« Bonjours jeunes gens »

Un léger échos répondit à son salut.

« Aujourd'hui est un jour particulier, car c'est aujourd'hui, comme vous le savez tous qu'arrivent les élèves français que nous nous chargeons d'accueillir »

Il y eut un petit bazar. Les élèves ne se souvenaient apparemment, de rien du tout.

« Je vois que ce que je vous dis ne reste pas imprimé dans vos têtes bien longtemps... laissez moi donc vous faire un bref récapitulatif »

Il avait réussi à attirer un peu l'attention générale.

« Nous faisons un échange. Nos meilleurs élèves étudiant le français sont partis hier soir, direction Paris, et pour une période de six mois. En contrepartie, nous accueillions leurs meilleurs élèves en Japonais sur la même période de temps. Ils sont arrivés ce matin, et attendent à côté »

Les élèves paraissaient heureux. Akira lui n'en avait franchement pas grand chose à faire.

« Par contre, nous avons un soucis. L'un des élèves qui devait héberger un étudiant ne peux plus assumer la charge. Nous avons donc désigné quelqu'un d'autre, qui en aucun cas ne pourra dire non »

Les élèves se regardèrent... priant maintenant ne pas être désigné. Ils étaient suspendus aux lèvres du prof.

« Nous avons choisi... Akira!! »

Il soupira. Se leva. Attendit.

Le professeur fut content de voir sa réponse positive, qui d'ailleurs ne pouvait pas être autre chose. Et fit entrer les étudiants étrangers. Ils étaient cinq. Trois filles et deux garçons. Le regard du jeune homme les parcouru très vite. Il n'aurait pu deviner qui allait être son ou sa protégé jusqu'à ce que le professeur lui désigne la jeune femme se situant tout à droite. Elle était de taille moyenne, fine, blonde. En résumé elle était belle. Mais ce qui l'envoûta le plus sur le moment, ce furent ses yeux, vert émeraudes, pleins de vie.

Très vite les présentations furent faites, plusieurs questions furent posées aux jeunes gens pour mieux les connaître. Puis le professeur repris:

« Bon, il est 16 heures... »

Il n'eut pas vraiment le temps de reprendre que la protégée d'Akira se faisait déjà remarquée.

« Whoaaaaaaa c'est vrai? Aaaaah 16 heures déjà? J'ai oublié de décalé ma montre! »

Elle semblait toute contente de pouvoir réglé son précieux bracelet sans prendre en compte tous ces regards, braqués sur elle. Lorsqu'elle s'en rendit compte, des rougeurs naquirent sur ses joues mais elle continua à sourire comme une gamine ayant fait une découverte. Sans savoir, non, que de belles perles rouges avaient tout observé avec un intérêt des plus absolu.

**Fin du Flash Back**

« Voilà chez moi, Yuya-san. Bienvenue »

« Merci... Akira-san »


	2. Le Tonkatsu

**Note:**

Mwhahaha vous pensiez qu'on serait en retard hein? Ben non! On veut contredire les habitudes!!

**Réponses aux reviews:**

Nos deux adorables et charmantes auteurs s'arrêtent de secouer le livre pour livrer quelques réponses... Seul Luciole, son stock de bananes achetées sur le marché en main, s'arrête pour écouter.

Chibi :

"Tout d'abord, notre très chère Boulette de riz nous fais un charmant commentaire qualifiant ce début de magnifique et à l'air intéressant. Je suis très touchée et ton commentaire me motive encore plus!!! Quelque chose à ajouter, chère collègue?"

Nanamy : 

Biizz buzzer, rien à redire.. tout ce que je pense tu l'as écrit... c'est chiant à la fin... lool limite je vais devenir comme Kyo...pas la peine de parler Chibi-yuya le fait pour moi

Chibi : 

"Passons à l'adorable I wish I was her... qui nous fait par de sa vive envie de lire le chapitre que voilà et qui nous félicite (Nanamy: Rohhh c'est gentil ça !!). Je suis trèèèèès heureuse de voir que cette nouvelle fic t'ai plus dès son prologue et espère que la suite suivra le même chemin (Nanamy : donc c'est tout droit puis après le deuxième feu tu passe a gauche... bah quoi ? qui a dit que je ne pouvais pas être aussi drôle que Kyoshiro ou tigrounet ? )

Chibi:

"Et pour l'énergique Nadeishiko qui nous complimente et attend la suite avec impatience? (Nanamy : trop d'énergie c'est fatiguant.. Bon moi je vais aller me coucher ! Et merci pour ta review, mais la prochaine fois fait douuuucemmment y en a quui essaie de se reposer)

Moi, je dis c'es ttrès gentil à toi, merci pour la review et très bonne lecture

Chibi

"Aaaah Andouille cuite!! Que c'est gentil de nous donner un coup de main!! Merci beaucoup à toi!!!"( Nanamy : OUAIS !! MO-TI-VE !!! Voui !! voui aide nous !! Raahh ça fait trop plaisir d'avoir des revieweuses aussi motivées !! Héhéhé ! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira. Bon allée courage il ne faut pas ce démotiver ! On deviendra célèbre grâce à se livre niark niark... s'éclaircit la voix ET UNE YUYAAAAA ... )

Chibi

Pour la sympathique la-tite-yuya, un gros bizoo de remerciement! lol Ca m'enchante que tu aimes notre nouveau bébé merci beaucoup!!!"

(Nanamy en tenant le dit 'bébé' dans ses bras. Roohhh ! Chibi-Yuya je crois qu'il a tes yeux, j'espère qu'il n'aura pas ton fichu caractère...une ombre s'avance vers Nanamy AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH !!!!!!!! ... La team Nanamy s'envole vers d'autres cieux !!!!! Puis a l'horizon nous pouvons voir une étoile briller avant de disparaître au loin

Chibi

Nyozeka, chère Nyozeka... Merciiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii beaucoup beaucoup beaucoup!!!!!! J'espère qu'elle continuera à être bien!!!! Bébé deviendra grand et beau!!! Bonne lectuuuuure!"

Nanamy : 

Bah nous voilà bien, elle nous fait la crise de la mère affectif...genre elle fait toujours des grimaces en le nourrissant avec sa drôle de compote. Bref j'espère juste quelle ne va pas perdre la tête, alors ne t'iquiete pas Nyozeka tu aura la suite... faut juste que je la soigne avant!

Chibi: 

"Pour la gentille Miss Gaspy! Un grand merci! On va essayer de maintenir la fic à un bon niveau!!! J'ai hâte d'avoir ton prochain avis!!! Bonne lecture!!"

Nanamy: 

Ouais ! et y intéret quelle soit bonne

Chibi

Hé ! Nanamy ça ne se fait pas de menacer les revieweurs comme ça!!!

Nanamy

Ah bon ? tant pis remet sa massue préalablement préparée en place

Note : En gras les paroles en français.

* * *

**Chapitre 1**

Le Tonkatsu

« Voilà chez moi, Yuya-san. Bienvenue »

« Merci... Akira-san »

Akira la regarda entrer dans sa modeste demeure. Elle semblait s'émerveiller pour quelques babioles sur un meuble (qu'il trouvait quelconques). Ses yeux parcouraient le salon de toute part, elle semblait vraiment heureuse. . Heureuse d'être là.

Akira posa ses bagages et interpella la petite française.

« Yuya-san . Je te fais visiter ? »

« Oui ! Avec plaisir Akira-san ! »

Répondit la blonde avec une grande joie non dissimulée.

Après une heure de balade dans la magnifique demeure d'Akira, ce dernier montra enfin la chambre qu'allais occuper l'étrangère.

« Viens entre. Fais comme chez toi ! »

Disait-il en regardant Yuya parcourir la pièce de long en large comme le ferait une gamine cherchant un trésor caché. C'était une petite chambre, avec un lit et un petit bureau mais avec un ordinateur dernier cris.

**« Magnifique ! C'est vraiment merveilleux ! Je n'arrive pas à croire que je suis ici ! Au Japon ! Mon rêve va s'accomplir ! Ah ! Grand frère ! Comme tu dois être content pour moi! »**

S'exclamait la belle dans une langue que ne comprenait pas trop le petit japonais. La jeune française s'en aperçut et elle se retourna violemment en disant seulement.

« Je suis contente ! Merci Akira-san de m'accueillir chez toi. »

Le blond semblait perturbé par le doux visage de la belle, son tendre sourire, ses yeux magnifiques. . Il tourna la tête gêné et affirma.

« Viens nous allons manger ! Il est l'heure »

Il se sentait stupide d'avoir dit ça, mais c'était les seuls mots qui lui venaient à l'esprit. Il ne pensait pas qu'il aurait affaire à une si belle jeune fille si expressive.

- - - -

Ils se posèrent à la cuisine et Akira commença sa préparation comme il avait l'habitude de faire, étant donné qu'il vivait seul. Yuya ne le quitta pas une seconde des yeux et semblait noter dans son esprit tout les gestes que faisait 'son colocataire pour les six mois a venir'.

Soudain elle s'écria en bondissant sur sa chaise (car elle était à table sur une des chaises de la cuisine)

« Laisse moi t'aider ! Je veux apprendre ! »

Akira ne s'était pas attendu à ce changement soudain d'attitude, il avais frôlé la crise cardiaque, lui qui étais si habitué au calme et à la sérénité.

Yuya lui avait arraché des mains sa cuiller en bois pour remuer la sauce que le blond préparait. Akira la regarda faire, il était ébahit par la forte curiosité de la française mais vint tout de suite un autre sentiment lui envahir le coeur. Il s'observa faire comme une gamine de dix ans qui découvre les joies de la cuisine. Il était attendrit pas cette scène, mais fut interrompu par sa douce voix.

« Akira-san ! Après je fais quoi ? Dis ! Dis ! »

« après on va faire frire le porc, tu verra c'est très bon ! Attends ! Non! Pas comme ça »

Disait le blond en aidant l'apprentie cuisinière au fourneau.

Pendant que la petite française tournait toute joyeuse sa sauce dont elle ignorait le nom elle chantonna un petit air.

« **Je fais de la cuisine ! Je fais de la cuisine Japonaise ! Lalala! De la cuisine Japonaise ! Miam et je vais me régaler avec Akira !! Lalalal »**

Il l'a regardait faire en se demandant si toute les françaises étaient comme ça. .

- - -

« Bon appétit ! »

Annonça le blond avant de commencer son repas.

« Akira-san ! C'est quoi ce que l'on mange ? »

Questionna la française perplexe. Il regarda et sourit. « Elle est vraiment mignonne » pensait-il avant de répondre.

« du Tonkatsu »

Elle s'en réjouit en se répétant dans sa petite tête.

« Je mange du Tonkatsu ! Je mange du Tonkatsu »

Quand soudain.

Splif '

« OOOhhh !! PARDON !! Pardon Akira-san ! Je suis vraiment désolée. Je ne suis pas très douée avec les baguettes! »

Tonnait la blonde en s'excusant sans cesse.

En effet le pauvre Akira avait reçut en pleine tronche du riz mélangé avec la sauce. La française peu habituée aux baguettes avait trop serré en prenant le riz et ce dernier avait été propulsé en avant, sur la tête d'Akira.

« Pardon ! Pardon ! » Répétait la blonde en essuyant le visage d'Akira qui ne semblait pas du tout fâché. Ce qui le surpris lui même.

Il la regarda et lui dit pour calmer sa gêne.

« Ce n'est pas grave Yuya-san. Ne t'excuse pas, moi aussi je serais perturbé en mangeant avec vos couteaux et fourchettes. Tu sais ce que l'on va faire ? Je vais manger à coté de toi, comme ça tu pourra jeter autant de riz que tu veux »

La blonde fut surprise par ses paroles mais elle était soulagée. L'élève studieux vint s'asseoir à coté d'elle pour le reste du repas et il avait eu raison de le faire, car à la fin du dîner il put constater qu'un tas de riz (non négligeable) trônait sur son ancienne place.(mais il ne l'a pas dit ou fait remarquer) .

- - -

Après un bon repas, la soirée se passa tranquillement.

Akira laissa à Yuya le soin de déballer ses affaires tranquillement pendant qu'il lisait ses cours.

Akira était dans son salon, sur son canapé rouge accompagné d'un magnifique tapis assorti avec des motifs noir. Il lisait et était plongé dans sa lecture jusqu'à ce que la belle vint le voir.

« Akira-san. Je peux te poser des questions sur le .. euh .. je ne sais pas se mot.. « **fonctionnement »**. .euh comment marche la fac ? »

Il releva sa tête de ses prises de note et fut très surpris par la tenue de la blonde. Akira rougit violemment en bégayant.

« Yuya-san.. Euh.. c'est quoi cette tenue ? »

Elle semblait surprise et ne comprenait pas la gêne de son camarade.

« Bah quoi ? Je suis en pyjama »

Répondit la blonde en se rapprochant d'Akira pour lire ses notes mais ce dernier semblait de plus en plus gêné. Et il y avait de quoi. Yuya portait un large t-shirt, tellement grand que lorsqu'elle se penchait on pouvais voir ses formes généreuses. Et elle ne portait qu'un petit short, mais sous son grand T-shirt bah.. on ne le voyait pas.

« Je ne comprends pas ce mot ! C'est quoi ? »

Avait-elle demandé en pointant du doigt sur la fiche du blond en se baissant pour mieux distinguer les figures. Le pauvre Akira proche de l'overdose, trop de sang dans la tête.. tentait de se calmer et répondit calmement.

« Ce n'est pas un mot.. entier.. ce sont des abréviations .. Je ... »

« AHHHH ! Faudra que tu m'apprennes ! Je veux écrire en abrégé aussi ! »

S'excita la française toute contente et avide de connaissance.

« Euh.. oui si tu veux, viens on va se coucher il est tard ! »

Articula le blond en se levant.

« Mais je n'ai pas sommeil Akira-san, chez moi c'est le début de l'après midi.. Je n'arriverais pas à dormir. »

Et c'est comme cela que la petite française réussit l'exploit du siècle sans bien sur sans rendre compte. Elle avait réussi à faire faire une nuit blanche à Akira en semaine ! L'élève studieux ne dormit pas cette nuit alors qu'il avait cours le lendemain. Mais bon ils avaient passés une bonne soirée. Soirée à expliquer certains mot à Yuya qu'elle ne comprenait pas trop. La pauvre si on lui parlait trop vite elle n'assimilait pas et donc ne comprenait pas. Puis à jouer à des jeux idiots. . Etc.

- - - -

Le lendemain matin.

« Akira-san ! Faut se lever ! Akira-san. . . .AKIRA-SAN !!!! »

Bramait la blonde en secouant avec énergie le pauvre Akira qui ne demandait qu'une chose.. Encore un peu s'il te plais maman.

« Hum... »

Fit le garçon en voyant la jeune fille un peu flou.

« Akira-san ! Les cours vont commencer dans moins d'une heure, enfin je crois je n'arrive pas à lire l'heure sur ta drôle **d'horloge**... euh ton truc avec les aiguilles »

Continua la blonde en aidant à relever son camarade 'de chambre'

« Hum .. Attends laisse moi voir .. QUOI !!!!!!! Nous avons moins de dix minutes pour être en cours !! »

S'époumonait le blond à s'en arracher les cordes vocales. Il sorti de son lit en trombe et courut dans la salle de bain pour se préparer en disant d'en faire autant à la blonde..

- - - -

« Houlà !!! Le célèbre Akira ! En retard !! je crois que c'est à noter dans les annales ! »

Pouffait un beau brun en voyant Akira et Yuya essoufflés s'asseoir à ses cotés.

« Ahahha ! En plus tu n'es pas au premier rang ! Bah dis donc! Je savais que les françaises étaient libertines et avaient un charme fou, mais te faire changer comme ça ! Je ne pensais pas! »

Surenchérit Yukimura qui se fit frapper violemment par une belle jeune fille.. euh qui ressemblait pour deux gouttes d'eau a Yukimura. En faite c'était une Yukimura version féminin. Un Yukimura avec de la poitrine. Si vous voulez.

« Roohh !Kosuke ! Ça fait mal ! »

Se plaignit le Sanada car tel était son nom.

« Fermes là! Et arrête d'embêter Akira ! »

Rétorqua la soeur de Yukimura. Oui c'était sa soeur jumelle. On disait souvent que les jumeaux se ressemblaient (ont les même qualités) mais lors de l'accouchement les deux êtres se sont partagé les qualités et les défauts. Kosuke avait gagné la gentillesse, la tolérance et la patience et Yukimura avait seulement la malice,la fourberie et le bon goût pour le saké, enfin c'est ce que disait tout le temps l'aînée des Sanada.

« Bonjour ! »

S'écria d'une petite voix Yuya à l'intention des deux Sanada qui la regardèrent avec de grand yeux ronds.

« Roohh ! C'est toi alors la petite française qui vit avec Akira ? Rohh! Comme tu es mignonne et. »

Il n'eut pas le plaisir de terminer sa phrase car sa soeur avait encore frappé...

BOUM !

« Ne commence pas Yuki ! »

Puis elle s'adressa à Yuya

« Bonjour ! Moi c'est Kosuke enchantée ! J'espère que l'on va bien s'entendre ! »

La blonde après un temps d'assimilation acquiesça et sourit.

Puis le cours commença. . .

- - - -

Durant le cours Yuya avait énormément de mal à tout noter. Le professeur parlait trop vite et sa connaissance du japonais à l'écrit était bien faible. Elle soupira et s'énerva en silence sur sa feuille, Akira à coté d'elle s'en aperçut et lui souffla quelques mots.

« Ne t'inquiète pas Yuya-san, fais de ton mieux. Si tu n'y arrive pas je t'aiderais se soir à rattraper. »

Elle le regarda les yeux humides car ces simples mots l'avais émue. Elle n'était pas vraiment insensible aux charmes de son colocataire ni à sa gentillesse. Grâce à lui, elle avait retrouvé du poil de la bête et toute son énergie. En effet Yuya était même si elle ne le montrait pas un peu perdue dans se pays qu'elle ne connaissait pas, avec cette langue difficilement prononçable et surtout avec cette écriture presque fantaisie.

La blonde réussit pendant une petite parenthèse du professeur, à écrire un petit « merci » sur le cours d'Akira avec en prime un petit lapin version manga. Il la laissa faire au grand étonnement de Yukimura qui avait hâte de tout répéter à un certain brun.

Hélas le blond se sentis observé pendant que Yuya écrivait sur sa copie. Il se retourna et vit avec effrois deux yeux rouges le regarder sans relâche, oui c'était décidé.

« J'espère qu'IL ne lui fera rien »

Pensa alors un Akira un peu perturbé par la situation.

Il protégerai Yuya de ce démon s'il décidait d'y toucher. Elle qui était si gentille et si douce elle ne se ferais pas croquée comme les autres filles par ce démon vil et cruel envers la gante féminine, mais hélas le pauvre Akira ne connaissait vraiment pas le caractère réel de la petite française.


	3. Eternity

**Titre : **

_Carnet de Voyage_

**Auteurs:**

Nanamy & Chibi-Yuya

**Note:**

Et encore une fois aucun retard... c'est digne d'applaudissement!! Hehe

Ce qu irevient souvent...

Akira/Yuya ou Kyo/Yuya...

Telle est la question du moment

Sans plus d'attente, le chapitre 2!

Nous tenons à remercier tout le monde pour les reviews qui nous font énormément plaisir!!

Note : En gras les paroles en français.

* * *

**Chapitre 2**

Eternity

Yuya s'adaptait merveilleusement bien à sa toute nouvelle situation. Akira était adorable et prévenant avec elle, les jumeaux Sanada étaient marrant et donnaient toujours la pêche. Il suffisait pour cela de les regarder. Il n'y avait rien à redire, le Japon l'accueillait plus que bien.

En ce vendredi après-midi où les cours allaient cesser sous peu, Yuya arrivait un peu mieux à suivre. Cependant le professeur était un petit rapide et il ne faisait pas cas d'une seule élève qui ne suivait pas, quelle qu'en soit la raison. Heureusement pour la petite française, elle avait un Akira attentionné à ses côtés dont la serviabilité étonnait chaque jour un peu plus les Sanada. Yukimura en profitait d'ailleurs beaucoup avec ses moqueries habituelles.

A la fin des cours vers 17 heures, les deux colocataires prenaient le chemin du retour quand Yukimura arriva malicieusement derrière eux, mettant ses deux bras sur leurs épaules.

« Akira! Que dirais-tu de faire découvrir d'autres horizons à notre petite Yuya? »

Son ton était mielleux et il n'attendait qu'une chose...

« Si par nouveaux horizons tu parles de sake, de bars et de fêtes tardives sur-arrosées, la réponse est non »

« Que vas tu chercher là... je parlais seulement de la présenter à nos amis!! Je suis sûr que Kyo serait ravi de la connaître! Et puis cela aiderait Yuya à la pratique de notre langue... »

Akira fronça les sourcils. Il ne pouvait et ne voulait pas laisser Yuya approcher cet individu dangereux (qu'il respectait pourtant comme un frère). Mais lorsqu'il ouvrit la bouche..; il ne pu pas sortir un son, ayant été coupé par sa protégée...

« Oh ce serait magnifique Yukimura-san!!!! J'adorerais!!!!! »

Et la chose que le dit Yukimura attendait s'était produite. Même si Akira savait, il ne pouvait refuser à Yuya si elle le désirait réellement. Il était coincé.

Le Sanada leur donna rendez-vous à 21 heures pour sortir. Il passerait les chercher un peu avant. Et ainsi ils reprirent le chemin de la maison. Yuya toute contente, Akira le moral au plus bas. Il essayait de trouver toutes les parades possibles aux attaques de cet homme. Yuya ne remarqua rien de son désarroi, trop heureuse de pouvoir découvrir toujours plus de ce Japon qu'elle aimait tant.

Le début de soirée se passa dès lors bizarrement. Yuya était montée une heure avant dans sa chambre pour une séance « essayage » et Akira avait décidé de se « détendre » en lisant ses cours. De ce fait, ils ne se parlèrent presque pas.

On approchait les 21 heures lorsque Yuya descendit enfin. Akira changea dès lors radicalement d'humeur. La petite française s'était mise sur son trente et un. Il ne faisait pas froid dehors, elle pouvait donc se permettre de mettre ce qu'elle désirait. Elle avait d'abord enfilé une jupe noire, légère, virevoltant à chacun de ses pas et qui, sans être trop courte, n'était pas très longue non plus. En guise de décoration au dessus de cette dernière, une fine ceinture brillante. En haut, elle avait revêtu un chemisier blanc assez serré, montrant ses formes sans trop en dévoiler. Elle ne l'avait pas boutonné jusqu'en haut pour ne pas faire « sérieuse ». Pour se protéger d'un éventuel coup de froid, elle avait rajouté par dessus une petite veste courte et noire. Le tout assortir à de petites bottines noire et quelques bijoux argentés. Pour peaufiner le tout, elle avait remonté ses cheveux en en laissant retomber négligemment un peu partout.

Il ne pu dire un mot, mais pensa soudain que c'était fichu, **IL** lui tomberait sûrement dessus.

Comme convenu, Yukimura était là dix minutes avant l'heure. Contrairement à son ami, il ne resta pas bouche bée devant la beauté « made in France » qui se trouvait sous ses yeux. Il la complimenta cent fois, lui tourna autour encore et encore et pour finir lança un « je me laisserais bien tenter » qui ne paru pas plaire à Akira.

En voiture, il les mena en ville ou tout brillait de mille feux. La nuit, tout vivait presque plus que le jour. Il s'arrêtèrent devant un bar réputé nommé Eternity mais assez à l'écart de la ville bruyante et lumineuse. Là attendaient un petit groupe qui sembla reconnaître Yukimura et Akira.

« Yukimura... tu nous auras laissé attendre... »

« Désolée belle Okuni, si tu veux... nous rattraperons ces quelques minutes perdues après la fête... »

Ajoutant un petit clin d'oeil, il n'eut pas besoin de précisions pour se faire comprendre. La belle Okuni ne se troubla pas.

« Tu ne m'intéresse pas... je suis toute à Kyo! »

« J'aurais essayé... »

Puis reprenant de son sérieux fit les présentations.

« Yuya-chan, je te présente, de droite à gauche: Okuni, Luciole, Shinrei, Akari, Bontenmaru et Kyo. Kosuke ne vient pas, elle ne voulait pas boire »

La jeune blonde détailla alors chaque personne le plus discrètement possible.

Okuni était du type séduisante et ultra féminine, forçant un poil moins qu'une Geisha sur le maquillage.

Luciole lui, semblait plutôt... rêveur, pour être gentille, et gourmand. Il regardait on ne sait où, croquant de temps à autre dans une banane qu'il avait en main.

Shinrei ressemblait à un poteau planté dans un pré. Il ne semblait donc pas vraiment à sa place. Il avait l'air sérieux, méticuleux et tous ces adjectifs qui faisaient de quelqu'un une personne ennuyeuse pour des fêtards. La jeune fille se demanda qu'est ce qui le poussait à être présent.

Akari était apparemment une personne haute en couleur. Ses cheveux étaient teint en rose, sa tenue était belle et extravagante et elle changeait d'humeur en deux coups de cuiller à pot. En trois minutes de présence, Yuya l'avait déjà vu passer du bonheur à la colère et à la soumission.

Bontenmaru était le type même de la montagne de muscle sans caractère apparent. Il ne prenait, à ce que voyait Yuya, pas de réelle position dans la groupe hors celui de calmant général.

Et il y avait le fameux Kyo. Celui qui ne l'avait pas quittée des yeux depuis son arrivée. Celui qui répondait par des demi syllabes, qui était grand et diaboliquement sexy dans sa tenu noire et moulante. Celui qui avait à la fois des yeux d'une beauté sans nom et un magnifique visage de démon. Elle était complètement absorbée quand Akira lui parla.

« Yuya...Yuya! »

« Oui? »

« Vient, on rentre on va s'asseoir! »

Elle acquiesça et le suivi. Tout le monde était entré. Il ne restait qu'eux deux et Kyo. Ce dernier afficha un sourire sarcastique au moment ou il dit à son « petit frère »:

« Depuis quand te fais tu accompagné de prostituées? »

Yuya savait de par le regard que le démon lui avait lancé qu'il parlait d'elle, mais elle n'en comprit pas plus... la définition de l'un des mots lui manquait et, de la soirée, Akira lui refuserait toute explication.

Elle s'amusa comme une folle, s'entendant à merveille avec un Yukimura qui ne manquait pas de mettre l'ambiance. Ils étaient dans le fond de la salle et profitaient d'une tranquillité quasi-sans limites.

Lui buvait plus que de raison, elle se limitait tout de même, n'ayant jamais trop bu. Akira ne buvait pas, il n'aimait pas ça. Okuni et Akari se disputaient sans cesse le privilège de servir Kyo en alcool. Et lui ne disait rien.

Okuni et Akari, Yuya avait elle appris, ne faisaient pas réellement parti du groupe. Elles s'étaient comme elles s'en vantaient « introduites » dans la place.

Il y avait, à la fac, un fan club de cet homme pour le moins singulier. Un fan club dont ces deux donzelles étaient les présidentes à part égale. Elles se disputaient la présidence et le privilège de coller Kyo depuis deux ans maintenant et n'arrivaient pas à se départager. Yuya ne comprenait pas tant d'intérêt mais n'y pensa pas plus longtemps, désirant s'amuser. Elle ne remarqua dès lors pas le regard rouge se poser sur elle, intensément et sans détour.

Vers minuit, Akira décida de rentrer, emmenant Yuya avec lui. Il avait remarqué le regard de Kyo et voulait l'emmener loin de ce prédateur sans valeur... sans valeur, il allait peut être un peu loin, mais certes n'était il souvent pas correct avec la gent féminine.

Au bar, Yukimura se rapprocha du ténébreux Kyo, parlant de son ton doux et amusé:

« Alors, comment trouves tu la nouvelle colocataire de ton petit frère? »

« Pas encore testée... »


	4. Jeu, Set et Match!

**Titre : **

_Carnet de Voyage_

**Auteurs:**

Nanamy & Chibi-Yuya

**Note:**

Nous remercions énormément les reviewers!!!! vos reviews nous font véritablement plaisir!

Note : En gras les paroles en français.

**Chapitre 3**

Jeu, Set et Match

« Bonjour ! Bien dormi Akira-san ? »

Demanda une Yuya en super forme, prête pour attaquer une nouvelle journée au pays du soleil levant.

« Hum »

Répondit le blond en trempant avec des gestes lents sa tartine dans son lait. Le pauvre Akira avait passé une très mauvaise nuit, il n'arrêtait pas de penser à son grand frère, à la protection de Yuya, il s'inquiétait vraiment.

Après un rapide petit déjeuné , les deux jeunes étudiants partirent en direction de la fac. Ils arrivèrent avec dix minutes d'avance ce qui permit à Akira de s'asseoir à sa place habituelle. Yuya le rejoignit après avoir salué chaleureusement Yukimura qui lui avais presque sauté dessus pour avoir 'son petit bonjour du matin', heureusement que Kosuke était là pour calmer les ardeurs de son double 'diabolique'.

Yuya, s'assit donc, près de son colocataire sans remarquer que des yeux rouges l'observèrent..

Le cours se passa relativement bien, Yuya améliora son écrit grâce aux conseils du blond.

Pendant la pause, la blonde voulut se lever pour prendre un café au distributeur qui se trouvait à l'entrée de l'amphi-théâtre, mais hélas des élèves trop curieux se jetèrent sur elle, pour lui poser des questions, des tonnes et des tonnes de questions.

« C'est toi la française ? » fit un garçon

« Euh.. oui »

Répondit un peu perdue Yuya face aux nombreuses personnes qui l'entouraient.

« Rahhh ! La France quel beau pays ! » S'extasia une fille dont ses joues rougirent

« C'est vrai que vous mangez des grenouilles? » Quémandais un garçon

« Comment tu fais pour faire un camembert ? » Se renseigna un autre

« c'est vrai que vous vous embrassez pour vous dire bonjour ? » Questionna un garçon qui semblait intéressé par la réponse.

La pauvre petite française était vraiment noyée par ses questions aussi farfelus les une que les autres. Mais ce spectacle semblait en amuser plus d'un. En effet au fond de la salle, un brun semblait se réjouir de cette scène assez grotesque.

« Hier ! J'ai vu un vieux match de Rolland Garos ! C'était trop cool ! Tu sais jouer au Tennis ? »

S'écria une jeune fille qui avais plus de voix que les autres car Yuya entendis sa question et répondit par un

« OUI ! »

Assez fort, car après s'installa un lourd et pesant silence, quand soudain.

« ça y est ! Ce n'est pas parce qu'elle est française! qu'elle se crois tout permit ! Si elle est si forte que ça en Tennis elle n'a qu'a se mesurer à l'un d'entre de nous ! Et elle va voir ce que les japonais on dans le pantalon! »

Avait hurlé une voix aiguë mais aucun visage pouvait illustrer cette soudaine interruption.

Akira n'aimait pas du tout la tournure que prenaient les événements car soudain les élèves surexcités arracha des mains du blond, une pauvre Yuya perdue car elle ne comprenait pas ce qui se tramait. Elle se fut emportée au loin en hurlant des

«** Lâchez moi bande de tarés !! Mais vous allez me lâcher oui ?!!! AKIRA !!!!! »**

La pauvre française se débattait sans répit mais c'était vain, car elle se retrouva comme par magie au parc de la fac près des terrains de tennis (grâce au club de tennis de la fac qui avait une grande importance)

Les élèves posèrent Yuya sans délicatesse puis attendirent.

La belle perplexe face à ce changement soudain de comportement voulut s'enfuir, mais malheureusement ce Kyo l'avais suivit et avait prévenu de sa tentative d'évasion.

« Je me vengerai ! »

Pensait la blonde furieuse par le sourire triomphant du brun aux yeux rouges.

- - -

Puis soudain.

« Il est là !! » hurla une fille

« Vite prépare le matériel » Ordonna un garçon.

Sans quelle se rend compte Yuya se retrouva avec une raquette de tennis face à un adversaire, plus grand qu'elle et sûrement plus fort ! Un garçon aux longs cheveux bruns, qui semblait lui aussi un peu perdu, cependant il aperçut une forme qui lui semblait familière.

« Ah ! Bonjour Kyo ! Comment vas tu ? Dis tu peux m'expliquer ce que je fais là ? J'étais tranquillement en cours puis y a des mecs bizarres qui m'ont demandé de venir pour une affaire urgente, tu m'expliques ? » questionna le garçon brun qui se nommait Kyoshiro.

Le démon montra du menton la jeune française qui commença à comprendre la situation.

« Roh ! Bonjour mademoiselle ! Donc c'est vous l'affaire urgent ? Je suis très heureux que vous soyez si jolie et.. »

Tenta t-il mais c'est sans compter sur le mauvais caractère de la blonde qui n'avais décidément pas de patience.

« Garde tes compliments pour une autre. Si j'ai bien compris je dois jouer contre toi, donc jouons ! »

ragea Yuya avant de se mettre en place pour servir.

Kyoshiro ainsi que les autres garçons étaient vraiment surprit par l'étrange comportement de la jeune fille. Tous se retournèrent pour regarder Akira qui se sentais très gêné.

« Bah dis donc Akira ça ne dois pas être facile tous les jours avec elle » fit Bonten.

« Moi ça me plais se coté sauvage ! Hihih »

Pouffait le Sanada qui reçut encore un coup sur la tête de la part de sa soeur qui elle, soutenait Yuya.

« Mais.. » essaya le blond avant de se faire taire par son grand frère d'un.

« Il faudra la dresser à l'avenir »

Ce qui lui glaça le dos. Pourquoi Kyo était comme ça ? Si cruel avec les femmes ? Mais en l'observant on pouvait remarquer comme de la curiosité de son regard, peut-être avait-il trouvé un nouveau jouet ?

« Ah ! Ça pas question ! »

Se dit Akira qui se promit de protéger son amie quoiqu'il arrive.

Le blondinet sortis de ses pensés par des

« Hummmm !!!! »

et des

« HAMmmmmmm!!!! »

Que faisait Yuya en frappant la balle avec sa raquette, il devint très rouge, car la voix de la fille était très.. comment dire sensuelle..Puis il entendit des « Gratt Gratt » comme si on écrivait quelque chose, il se retourna et vit deux jeunes filles écrire sur des petits carnets, l'une était grande avec de longs cheveux d'un blond éclatant parfait pour faire de la pub' pour les shampoings. La blonde portait une longue robe bleu pastel mettant ses yeux en valeur, elle semblait plongé dans son monde avec pour seule amant son stylo à bic . L'autre était plus petite avec en prime des cheveux courts ,en plus elle semblait ailleurs en regardant à droite ou a gauche. Elle portais un petit haut violet avec des motifs noir et un large pantalon. Ces filles semblaient être totalement opposées mais il y avait une grande complicité entre elle, grâce aux regards qu'elles se faisaient rempli de complicité et parce qu'elles avaient le même carnet, coïncidence ? Sûrement pas !mais bon ce n'était pas très important.

Il se concentra à nouveau sur le match de tennis, il ne savait pas si c'était Yuya ou Kyoshiro qui gagnait car il avais beaucoup de mal à se concentrer. Vraiment quelle voix.. .

Mais une autre vois se fit entendre, elle était très forte et couvrait les autres. C'était Kyo qui lançait des sarcasmes à chaque 'hurlement' de la blonde. Il hurlait presque juste pour partager ses remarques à la concernée et voir sa réaction. Du genre

« Arrête de simuler »

Yuya l'entendais ce qui augmenta sa rage et donc son cris

Elle étais vraiment choquée par le comportement du brun, elle qui avais l'habitude de rencontrer des japonais si gentils et discrets tel que Akira ou Shinrei. Franchement ce n'était pas un bon comportement. Mais elle n'avait pas le temps de réfléchir sur les agissements de Kyo, elle avais un match à remporter et elle comptait bien le gagner ce foutus match. L'honneur des françaises était en jeu.

« PHHAAAMMMmmm »

« viens chez moi et je te ferais crier plus fort ! » Hurla fièrement le démon

« HUMMMM !!! » fit Yuya en renvoyant la balle

«Mais ce qu'elle est excitante la planche à pain » Beugla à nouveau le brun démoniaque

Là, c'était la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase, folle de rage Yuya renvoya la balle non pas sur Kyoshiro mais en direction du démon. Elle y mit toute sa force !

Mais malheureusement pour elle, elle n'atteint jamais sa cible car entre temps un certain Tigre-rouge traversa la trajectoire du 'missile' et la pris en pleine tronche. Le pauvre avec le choque il tomba raide mort, enfin inconscient serrais plus juste. La victime de ce tragique accident perdit le peu de neurone qui lui restait enfin c'est ce que pensais Yukimura en le regardant à terre avec un filet de bave au coins de sa bouche.(c'est très important les neurones surtout lorsque l'on est étudiant)

Puis vinrent des pompiers, des cris dû a Yuya qui engueulait Kyo de l'avoir perturbé et ce dernier lui répondit par un sourire triomphant, des larmes dues à la petite amie de Tigre-rouge qui s'inquiétait pour lui, puis vint Luciole qui annonça calmement

« Pour une fois que ce n'est pas moi »

En effet, notre Lulu mangeur de Banane avait pour habitude de laisser ses épluchures tomber un peu partout et souvent c'était Tigre-rouge qui en faisait les frais. Mais ce jour là, ce n'étais pas lui la cause de son accident.

Pendant que tigre-rouge se faisait transporter à l'hôpital, Lulu sortis une autre banane en la croquant avidement.

Oui, pour une fois ce n'était pas lui


	5. Et Bouddha qui n'entend pas

**Titre : **

_Carnet de Voyage_

**Auteurs:**

Nanamy & Chibi-Yuya

**Source: **

SDK

Note : En gras les paroles en français.

Réponse aux reviews!!

En écriture normale, Chibi Yuya

_En italique, Nanamy!_

Désolées, la grève ça donne des retards!

Réponses aux reviews même celles des chapitres précédents où nous n'avons pas répondu.

_Vraiment c'était horrible ! _

_Le stand de poisson, le poissonnier, il n'a pas pu le replier, ça fait une semaine que le poisson il est làààà_

_Même nos livres ont pris l'odeur!!_

En réponse à **Miss Gaspy** de mon coeur... qui se pose d'adorables questions, Akira/Yuya ou pas bon sang? Question qui revient olala très souvent! Je dis un grand merci pour son opinion qui reste objectif et nous rappelle nos erreurs!!!

_Comment ça Miss Gaspy de mon Coeur ??? Tu me fais des infidélités ? Ok Gaspy je veux bien être gentille avec toi, mais si tu t'approche trop de ma Chibi-Yuya garde à ta petite . .BOUM. . . Un ange passe, puis un autre, encore un autre après toute une horde, Nanamy se réveille a même le sol, la pauvre elle avais subit elle aussi les bananes de Lulu..._(Chibi-Yuya T'es aussi cruche que Tigre-rouge)

_en tous cas merci à toi pour tes reviews !_

A la fan des bananes, j'ai nommé **Little Eve** c'est dingue cette fixation sur les bananes! En plus c'est pas fait exprès!! "Vraiment, on cherche pas à mettre en avant les bananes!" en tout cas je te remercie vraiment car à chaque fois que je lis ou relis tes reviews je me marre bien!!!

_Je suis d'accords avec toi chère maman (oui je fais le papa et alors ??) Mais je comprends Lulu, les bananes c'est trop bon et pas seulement réservé aux singes ! (sinon se ne serais pas juste .. Vraiment je serais jalouse de cette bande macaque...mon orgueil en prendrais un grand coup ) Merci bcp Little Eve ! Je suis contente que tu aime notre bébé !! hihiih bonne lecture à toi !_

A la charmante **I Wish I was Her**, je te remercie vraiment beaucoup!! C'est pas grave pour la review, problème PC, t'es toute pardonnée!!! Mais la prochaine fois, faudra s'excuser avec une offrande de bananes! (_Nanamy : Si tu pouvais rajouter du chocolat et de la chantilly se ne serais pas de refus _) Ravie que tu ais aimé notre bébé!!!_(Nanamy : Et ne t'inquiète pas pour Yuya, c'est une battante,_

_Elle ne laissera pas faire si facilement . C'est comme nous !Mouwawaw ! Grâce au pouvoir des bananes nous sommes invincible ! Banane powa !! XD)_

A ma coupine** Chibi Riza**!! et oui, Kyo se lâche!! Pauvre Yuya... Voici le chapitre suivant comme réclamé!! Merci pour toutes tes reviews!!!!

_Et un kyo comme on l'aime, sadique et sexy ! Miam ! On en mangerai .. Avoue toi aussi ! Tu ne dirais pas non pour une petite bouchée, rien qu'une petite.. (Yuya : Ne la tente pas ! Ce n'est qu'un pervers alcoolique et. .) Ouais genre ! Tu veux te le garder pour toi seule hein ?(Yuya rougis : Même pas vrai !) Allez quoi ! Fait tourner !!! Un mec comme ça, on se dois de le partager ! XD j'arrive pas à croire que je dis ce genre de chose XD allez bonne lecture à toi !_

_A la prochaine_

A la délicieuse **Boulette de riz**! Oui il s'en rend compte en soit c'est déjà un exploit!!! Vraiment merci beaucoup pour ta review elle fait vraiment plaisir!!!!

_Bon je ne vais pas critiquer Tigre-rouge... parce que .. moi aussi je me suis pris une banane en plein poire...Rahh satané fruit ! XD Fruit, boulette de riz.. C'était obligé, maintenant j'ai trop faim, bon je vais manger des chocapics (pour me changer des bananes XD) En tout cas je suis ravit que tu apprécie cette fict' dégeanté !! je te promet que tu ne sera pas déçut !_

Mh... A la mamz'elle **Nadeishiko**!!! Notre bébé te fais rire? Génial!! Je suis vraiment contente!! L'idée de tigre se prenant la balle c'est du 100 dû au papa Nanamy!!! Pour le résultat du match on ne saura pas dsl encore mercii!!!

_Et oui ! moi et mes idées à la con, mais que veux tu ? on en se refais pas ! Heureusement que maman Chibi-Yuya et là pour remonter le niveau !! Je suis ravit que cette fiction t'amuse autant ! On fait alors du bon boulot !! Héhéhé ! Chérie !! Le petit grandit vite ! A la prochaine !_

Pour la très chère **Kakelle**!! Oui surtout vive les auteurs surtout ça...stp stp...faut insister lol Merci beaucoup pour ta review qui m'a fais énormément plaisir!!!!

_Que rajouter d'autre ? Vive le monde merveilleux de SDK, me semble le plus approprié... Allez amuse toi bien !_

A P**eckforever** chan!! Merciiiiiiiiiiii ah tu es pas pour un yuya/akira... ahah lesquels des fans seront satisfait!!!! Merci beaucoup!!!!

_Rahh ! bonjour à toi Fan du Kyo x Yuya ! tu verra bien qui sera le couple mise en avant.. hihih surprise ! XD J'espère que ce chapitre pourra te satisfaire, satisfaire tes hormones de Kyo/Yuya (je te comprends parfois je suis pareil, mais je crois que ça se vois XD) Allez bonne lecture_

* * *

**Chapitre 4**

Et Bouddha qui n'entend pas...

Akira avait découvert en cette journée ensoleillée une autre Yuya. Plus une jeune fille énergique, douce et mignonne à souhait. Mais une demoiselle colérique au comportement plus que singulier. Oh non cela ne changerait pas ce qu'il pensait d'elle. Comment aurait il réagit lui, à sa place? S'il avait été une belle jeune fille et que Kyo lui avait parlé de la sorte? Il n'aurait peut être pas été mieux.

Non... la seule chose qu'il craignait, c'était **LUI**. Qu'elle éveille sans le vouloir son intérêt pour elle. Qu'elle doive faire face à un démon trop fort pour elle. Car Kyo l'avait dit:

_« Il faudra la dresser à l'avenir »_

Et cette phrase à elle seule... voulait tout dire.

Le soir, tandis qu'Akira préparait à manger, aidé de son fidèle mousse nommé Yuya, les colocataires discutaient de la journée:

« Rhaa ce Kyo!!! Je vais le massacrer!!!! »

« Tu ne peux rien contre lui Yuya... c'est Kyo. Il est comme ça et il vaut mieux que tu l''évites au maximum »

« Quoi? Fuir? Moi? JAMAIS!!!!! »

La demoiselle était déchaînée, brandissant à tout va cuiller en bois et couteau aiguisé. Akira la découvrait dans toute sa splendeur. Et préféra s'éloigner un peu... juste dans l'espoir de rester un peu vivant.

« Prions » Pensait Akira « Prions pour qu'ils ne se voient plus »

Mais Bouddha devait être bien trop occupé pour écouter cette prière prononcée la veille car la journée fut catastrophique.

En arrivant, Yuya, en forme rentra involontairement dans le dos de quelqu'un... de CE quelqu'un qu'elle aurait dû éviter de tout son être. S'en suivi différentes répliques:

« Tiens...Planche à pain... t'as arrêté de simuler? »

« Ta gueule toi!! De quel droit tu te permet? »

Akira voulait les arrêter mais ne pouvait pas placer un mot.

« Tu oses me répondre? »

« Oui et plutôt cent fois qu'une pour que tu me lâche la grappe!! »

Akira se tapait le front contre le mur... elle faisait tout l'inverse de ce qu'il fallait pour être tranquille.

« Quoi? La prostituée de l'autre fois se défend? »

« ... »

« Quoi? Tu deviens muette? »

« J'ai... strictement... rien compris »

Sur ces mots Kyo rigola aux éclats et s'en alla. Il avait gagné cette manche. Et ce fut ainsi que débuta cette journée pleine de rebondissements.

La seconde fois fut dans les couloirs, vers dix heures. Yuya prenait son petit café du matin, au distributeur quand une large main s'était posée sur la machine, coinçant Yuya entre la dite machine et l'inconnu. En se retournant, elle découvrit un Kyo au sourire sarcastique et joueur. Il s'amusait.

« Qu'est-ce tu fous là toi? Ça te suffis pas de m'**emmerder**...m'embêter quand on se croise, faut aussi que tu viennes chercher la guerre? »

« Tu es marrante »

« Ravie que ça te plaise maintenant dégage j'ai pas vraiment envie qu'on engage la conversation! »

« De ce que j'ai vu au tennis... tu préfères parler avec ton corps...ça on peut s'arranger... »

Yuya n'arriva pas à saisir toute la phrase...

« J'ai pas compris mais dégage »

Et la demoiselle s'en alla d'un pas énergique et décidé. C'était sa deuxième défaite.

Le même genre de situation se reproduisit à la pause de midi où Akira ne put rien faire et à seize heures où le jeune protecteur ne put non plus remplir son office. Et toutes ces fois, Akira avait remarqué deux drôles de filles écrivant sur des carnets. Regarder partout et écrire.

Mais entre temps, Yuya, qui avait retenu les mots inconnus dans les répliques de son adversaire fit un petit stage à la bibliothèque, section dictionnaire. Elle en ressorti plus furieuse que jamais.

« **Sale con!!!! » **

Cria t-elle à un Kyo qui s'était retrouvé à marcher devant au mauvais moment et qui se retourna le sourire aux lèvres même s'il n'avait rien compris au français. Et il n'aurait pas fini de ne rien comprendre. La jeune fille se l'était juré, elle ne lui parlerait plus qu'en français.

**« Moi? Une prostituée? T'as un sacré toupet!!!! » **

« Elle dit quoi la furie? »

Et Akira en découvrit encore beaucoup sur la personnalité de sa colocataire. Il l'avait déjà un peu remarqué, lorsqu'elle était en colère elle avait tendance à parler français...et on y comprenait plus rien.

**« La furie elle te dit merde!!! Je veux plus te voir, viens même plus me parler!! »**

Et sur ces mots, elle s'en alla, furibonde. Regardée par un attroupement qui n'avait strictement rien compris, mis à part le fait qu'elle était en colère contre Kyo.

Mais elle avait déclenché un mécanisme qu'il n'était pas prudent de mettre en route. Tout le monde avait vu...et les fan du club de Kyo aussi. Okuni et Akari regardaient la demoiselle partir d'un mauvais oeil et avec un regard complice, elles s'en allèrent dans leur coin. Akira lui, poursuivit Yuya. Yukimura jouait l'observateur amusé et plus perspicace que quiconque. Kosuke comprenait ce à quoi pensait son frère et secoua la tête d'impuissance...

Kyo, lui, avait un sourcil levé qui signalait de l'incompréhension. Puis il sourit, d'un sourire démoniaque et avait le regard dur, rivé sur le dos de la jeune femme tout en ne disant qu'un seul mot.

« Sauvage... »

Cette manche, c'était elle qui l'avait gagnée.

Mais ce n'était pas suffisant et il vit bientôt débarquer un Yukimura plus malin que jamais. Il arrivait doucement, presque en dansant, son petit sourire malicieux sur les lèvres. Il s'appuya sur l'une des épaules de Kyo et ne dit rien pendant quelques secondes, en regardant de loin Yuya. Puis il se mit à chantonner à l'oreille de son ami.

« Tu n'as pas vraiment l'habitude de ceci... je me trompe? »

« ... »

« Enfin, moi j'étudie un peu le français, alors j'ai compris »

« ... »

Kyo avait tourné son regard dur vers lui.

« Ne me regarde pas comme ça Kyo... » Le brun prenait son air blessé « C'est toi qui l'a provoquée »

« ... »

« Enfin... je connais un fan club qui va sortir ses griffes... »

Et sur ces dernières paroles il s'éclipsa. Laissant Kyo digérer sa défaite.

« Yuyaaa arrêtes toi voyons! On est assez loin!! »

« On est jamais trop loin d'un mec pareil!! »

« Yuya... aller calme toi »

« ... »

« Qu'est-ce qui ta mis dans cet état?! »

« J'ai fais des recherches sur les définitions que vous refusiez de me donner! »

Akira décida, juste par précaution, de reculer d'un pas...D'un pas assez grand, sait on jamais. Il aurait dû penser aux dico... les cramer, mettre un cadenas, n'importe quoi... Mais bizarrement Yuya se calma rapidement.

« Ce n'est en rien ta faute, je ne vais pas passer mes nerfs sur toi... »

Et la fin de journée se passa relativement tranquillement. Yuya retrouva, une fois rentrée avec Akira, toute sa joie des premiers jours. Kosuke passa en coup de vent la voir, constatant avec bonheur que les colères de la demoiselle de duraient pas. Et tout se passa pour le mieux, rendant le jeune homme heureux.

Et dans une salle de la fac, pendant ce temps, le fan club s'afférait à une activité autrement moins drôle dont Yuya ne connaîtrait les effets que bien plus tard.

« Okuni, écrit mieux!! c'est censé être plein d'émotion et sincère!! »


	6. Rose des Champs

**Titre : **

_Carnet de Voyage_

**Auteurs:**

Nanamy & Chibi-Yuya

**Source: **

SDK

**Disclamer:**

Les personnages ne sont malheureusement pas les notre, mais nous penons tout de même un certain plaisir à les maltraiter!!

**Note:**

Nanamy et Chibi-Yuya sont fières de vous présenter « Carnet de Voyage ».

Elles ont risqué jusqu'à leurs vies pour tous ces détails croustillants!

Alors sans plus tarder:

**Merci à toutes les personnes qui ont posté des reviews! Elles nous ont fait tellement plaisir qu'on a écrit deux chapitre en deux jours! Lol Encore merci!**

Note : En gras les paroles en français.

* * *

**Chapitre 5**

**Rose des champs**

Akira et Yuya arrivèrent à la fac de bon matin. L'un était angoissé et l'autre était prudente.

Au moment où ils passèrent les portes de l'établissement une foule d'élève se retournait pour regarder la petite française. Yuya se sentis mal, car leurs regards étaient presque méchants comme ci elle avait fait quelque chose de mal.

« Sûrement un coup du démon »

Cogita la blonde en avançant la tête haute comme pour affronter tous les dangers qui se préparaient.

« YUYAAAAA !!!! »

Hurla une voix. Akira se retourna et aperçut une chevelure brune se rapprocher dangereusement de sa blonde. La chevelure en question était Kosuke qui se jeta dans les bras de la française en répétant à tout va.

« C'est vrai ce que l'on raconte ? C'est vrai ce que l'on raconte ? »

Yuya ne comprenait pas les paroles de son amie, elle l'a regarda perplexe.

« Roohh !! Yuya petite cachottière !! »

Intervint un certain double démoniaque.

« De quoi ? Je ne comprends pas ! »

S'énerva la blonde contre Yukimura qui lui affichait une large sourire remplit de malice.

Akira s'inquièta énormément, car il connaissait trop bien le Sanada à son goût alors quand il abordait se sourire.. Quelque chose d'horrible se tramait.

« Yuya !! Tu aurais pu me le dire quand même ! »

S'obstinait Kosuke toujours dans les bras de Yuya qui vit rouge.

« Ecoutez vous deux ! Je ne comprends pas ce que vous insinuez et je m'en contre fou ! Je vais en cours ! AKIRA viens ! »

Beugla la belle en se détachant de la brune qui était apeurée par la colère de Yuya (elle était toujours pas habituée par les sautes d'humeurs de la française)

- - -

Durant les cours, la pauvre Yuya eut l'impression que tous les regards de la salle étaient braqués sur elle. Elle déglutis difficilement en pensant à la mauvaise farce du démon. Oui ! Sûrement un coup du démon ! Qui d'autre d'ailleurs ?

« Il me le payera ! »

Pensa la blonde en serrant nerveusement ses poings. Akira la regarda faire et s'inquiéta d'avantage. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ?

- - - -

A la pause Yuya comme elle avait prit l'habitude de faire, partis se prendre un café au distributeur. En remontant les escaliers pour accéder à la porte de sortie de l'amphi, elle croisa le démon qui lui dit sur un ton qui ne plaisait pas du tout à Yuya.

«Si tu veux jouer , choisit mieux tes partenaires »

Piquée au vif elle répliqua sans qu'il eut prendre le temps de respirer.

« Le choix de mes partenaires ne te regarde en rien ! »

Puis elle partis laissant Kyo seul avec pour seule compagnie sa propre colère et frustration.

« Décidément ils sont tous fous dans cette fac ! » Murmurait la blonde en attentant son café.

Plongé dans ses pensées Yuya n'entendit pas les pas d'une personne qui se rapprochait dangereusement. Elle sentis simplement un souffle sur son coup, ce qui lui valut quelque frisson.

« Encore ce démon ! Cette fois ça ne va passe passer comme ça ! » Se dit la blonde pour se donner la force de trouver des répliques bien cinglantes. Mais elle fut surprise de constater que ce n'était pas le démon, mais un autre élève. Un beau garçon aux longs cheveux blonds qui flottaient au vent, il était grand et musclé. Il avait un beau visage, presque angélique mais son sourire le transformait plutôt en démon, tiens comme c'est étrange.. deux démons..

« C'est toi Yuya Shiina ? » Demanda d'une voix sensuelle le blond.

« Euh... Oui.. »

Répondit la blonde en reculant d'un pas. Elle ne savait pas comment gérer cette situation, car dans les yeux de ce garçon on pouvait y lire de l'envie et du désire.. un très grand désir?. Ce qui ne rassura pas vraiment la petite française.

Le beau jeune homme se rapprocha encore plus de la jeune fille, puis il baissa son visage comme pour l'embrasser, pour goûter ses lèvres, des lèvres si appétissantes.

Mais un obstacle de taille l'arrêta.

En effet un gobelet en plastique remplit de café brûlant arrêta la progression du garçon.

Yuya ne savait que faire, brandit son café en face de son visage en hurlant presque

« Café ?? »

Elle se sentais stupide, mais c'était la seule idée qui lui avait traversé l'esprit pour empêcher de se faire voler un baiser.

Le garçon blond recula en riant d'une voix claire mais qui n'annonçait rien de bon.

« Tu me plaît bien Yuya ! Ahahha Et je veux bien ! Je viendrais te chercher tout à l'heure ! »

Annonça le blond avant de repartir.

La petite française à nouveau seule avec son café sentis son coeur battre, battre très fort. Elle avait eue chaud mais une affaire restait à élucider.. Pourquoi ce garçon avait réagit comme ça.

Elle voulait en savoir plus et retourna dans la salle pour en parler avec Yukimura, lui seul pourrait la renseigner.

- - -

Yuya marchait à vive allure pour atteindre Yukimura, durant le trajet elle entendis des rires de femme, mais ne sent préoccupa pas.

« Yukimura-san ! J'ai quelque question à te poser ! »

« Ah ? Je t'écoute ma Yuya ! »

Fit tout content le brun en délaissant la fille qu'il draguait.

« C'est pour ce matin ! Explique moi ! »

Questionna Yuya sur un ton assez calme même si elle était folle de rage.

« Comment ça ? Tu ne comprends pas ? Pourtant tu es bien placée pour savoir ce qu'il se passe ! »

S'amusa le brun en voulant jouer avec les nerfs de la blonde

« Yukimura-san S'il te plaît explique moi ! »

Supplia Yuya d'un air désespéré que ne connaissait pas le Sanada.

« D'accords mais ne me fait plus ces yeux de chien battu sinon je vais me mettre a pleurer ! Donc ce matin j'appris grâce à l'une de mes ex.. euh Hinamorie je crois ou c'était Rukia ou peut-être bien Hitomi.. ou.. »

Mais qui fut coupé par un

« YUKIMURA !!!! »

« Oui oui pardon héhéhé. Donc elle m'a dit que la française avait envoyé une lettre d'amour à Oda Nobunaga. Donc toi ma chère ! »

Finit le Sanada par un rire moqueur. Mais Yuya n'était pas d'humeur à rire.. elle se sentais mal, qui avait pu lui jouer un coup aussi bas et aussi minable .

Elle murmura

« Kyo . . »

Le Sanada s'arrêta de rire et la regarda, puis il lui dit plus tendrement

« Non Yuya-san. Ce n'est pas le genre de Kyo de faire ça. Et puis tu le vois toi ? Écrire des lettres d'amours ? »

Ces simples mots avait redonner toute l'énergie de Yuya qui se laissa porter dans un grand fou rire en imaginant Kyo écrire une lettre d'amour enflammée comme une petite fille.

Mais le regard de Yukimura s'assombrit et ajouta

« Fais quand même attention à toi ! Car Oda à la réputation d'être violant avec ses conquêtes »

La française le regarda puis sourit en disant

« Je ne suis pas aussi faible que tu le crois, je ne me laisserais pas avoir aussi facilement »

Puis elle repartis à sa place.

- - - -

« Yuya-san ! Est-ce que ça va ? »

Questionna Akira en regardant la blonde s'asseoir à sa place.

« Oui ne t'inquiète pas, laisse moi te raconter ce que m'a dit Yukimura-san »

Dit la blonde en racontant les moindres détails, en insistant sur l'image de Kyo faisant une lettre d'amour ce qui fit rire son colocataire, mais elle passa sous silence la scène du café chaud et du blond.

« En tout cas, je ne sais pas qui m'a fait cette farce stupide, et puis je m'en fiche car ça ne m'atteint même pas!' »

Finit par conclure la blonde avant que le cours reprenne.

- - - -

Le cours fini toute la bande se réunit pour la pause de midi. Yuya se rappelait des paroles de Oda, mais elle réussit à l'esquiver parmi la foule d'étudiant.

Mais hélas, une seule française parmi les japonais.. bah ça ce voit car il hurla

« Yuya !! »

Tous se retournèrent pour voir qui avait crié.

Kyo grinça des dents à la vue de son rival de toujours. Son rival depuis sa plus tendre enfance osait dire le nom de son nouveau jouet... ça y était Kyo semblait énervé ce qui ne passa pas inaperçu aux yeux de Yukimura qui sourit discrètement.

« Ah !Oda-san ! Désolée mais je vais manger avec des amis. On se vois une autre fois ? »

S'excusa Yuya en se retournant pour continuer son chemin, mais une main très forte l'agrippa.

« Reste avec moi ! »

Fit seulement Oda en serrant sa poigne. Yuya folle de rage se dégagea et lui beugla dessus

« Non mais ça va pas ou quoi ? Pour qui tu te prends ? Je viendrais te voir quand j'en aurais envie et pas avant !**Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils ont tous ses japonais ? Maintenant lui qui viens me harceler comme ci je n'avais pas assez de problème ! Avec l'autre abrutis qui se prends pour un Dieu ! Alors qu'il est comme tous le monde ! Lui aussi respire et va au toilette ! Et j'en suis sûr que comme tout le monde ça ne dois pas sentir la rose des champs ! »**

A ces mots Yukimura qui comprenait relativement le français explosa de rire en regardant Kyo, qui comprit qu'elle avait osé parler de lui dans sa langue de barbare..

« Hé ! Planche à pain ! »

Tenta Kyo pour bien montrer qu'il ne fallait pas se moquer de lui impunément mais il n'eut pas le plaisir de terminer sa phrase car.

**« Toi ne commence pas ! Monsieur je suis le roi de la fac regardez moi comme je suis beau ! Et je suis le plus fort et gnagna! Monsieur le beau gosse il va se la fermer et me laisser tranquille ! Si tes hormones sont en excès y deux jeunes filles qui ne demandent que ça ! »**

Le pauvre Sanada à force de rire il faillit ne plus jamais reprendre sa respiration. Il riait, riait à en perdre la raison ! Quel caractère cette Yuya !!

Oda paraissait un peu refroidit face au comportement de la blonde, il s'en alla en jurant qu'un jour elle lui ferais payer cet affront. Il se retourna violemment et partis rageusement en bousculant des personnes au passage qui n'avaient rien demandé.

« Saletés de françaises »

Sifflait-il entre ses dents en passant une main dans ses longs cheveux nerveusement.

Deux jeunes filles semblaient elles aussi en colère car leur plan démoniaque ne réussit pas, mais pas grave car il y avait toujours le plan 2. Elles se regardèrent, leurs yeux semblaient dire 'vengeance'. Un peu plus loin de la scène on pouvait apercevoir un garçon qui mangeait une banane assit, entre deux filles qui semblaient très intéressées par cette scène. On pouvait entendre au loin les bruits que faisaient leurs stylos sur le papier.

- - - -

Yuya marchait droit devant elle, sa rage s'était calmée et elle pouvait de nouveau parler calmement en japonais. Elle se retourna et fit un grand sourire à Akira qui se sentais rassuré jusqu'à ce qu'une aura meurtrière entoure Kyo, qui l'inquiétait de nouveau..

Les représailles allaient être terribles.


	7. Peur Bleue

**Titre : **

_Carnet de Voyage_

**Auteurs:**

Nanamy & Chibi-Yuya

**Source: **

SDK

**Note:**

Et voilà, on est mercredi alors un petit chapitre!!! Et maintenant, réponses aux reviews!!

Little Eve:

Voui voui vive lulu (ça se comprends !) Merci pour ta review Little Eve, ça fait toujours plaisir !!! Et... Vive les bananes XD

I wish I was her:

Rahhh une review de I wish I was her, que du bonheur ! et oui le fan club de Kyo est vraiment démoniaque c'est pour cela que j'en fait partie Mwawawawa !!! Non je déconne ! XD quoi que . . . Bref, merci pour ta review !

Miss Gaspy:

Petite Miss Gaspy , merci de ta review, toujours au rendez-vous ça fait plaisir . Bon alors pour les défauts de ce chapitre, bah c'est ma faute, Gomen TT , mais je ferais mieux la prochaine fois ! Foi de Nanamy. Contente que tu es quand même envie de lire la suite ! bisous (Chibi : Merci beaucoup et bizoo )

Nadeishiko:

Bah on abuse aussi et on le dis en speed!! Voilà la suite !lol

Nyozeka:

Abuse , abuse ! Allez tous on abuse !! lool on dirait des paroles de chanson XD mais ça nous fait plaisir de voir des gens comme ça lool, merci ptite Nyoeka et voilà la suite

Note : En gras les paroles en français.

* * *

**Chapitre 6**

Peur bleue

Il devait être vingt et une heures lorsque Yuya laissa Akira réviser pour monter dans sa chambre. Elle comptait bien sur ses propres révisions de Japonais et autre pour oublier toute cette journée. Effacer tout. Ne plus rien retenir du coup bas d'elle ne savait qui, de la colère de ce second démon à la réputation sulfureuse et du comportement pour le moins de plus en plus étrange de son premier démon.

Comme toujours pour relire ses cours, elle s'allongea sur son lit, étala de quoi s'occuper et se plongea dedans... mais rien n'y fit, au bout de dix minutes à se donner des claques et à râler toute seule, impossible de se concentrer. Impossible d'arriver à apprendre ne serait-ce qu'un kanji. Désespérée, elle mit ses affaires de coté et se retourna comme une crêpe, se retrouvant sur le dos dans un grand « Rhaaaaa » rageur et sonore.

Elle décida de laisser son esprit naviguer seul, espérant ainsi pouvoir réviser après.

Tout d'abord apparu à elle ses premières rencontres avec Kyo... ce démon, ce beau gosse désespérément sexy, cet homme à l'esprit diaboliquement malsain... Ses pensées finirent par être trop fortes et à sortir... et en français s'il vous plaît.

« **Salaud!!!!! Tu vas voir qui va gagner à la fin!! Tu feras moins le malin!!! **»

Akira, assis dans un canapé, juste en dessous de la chambre vit comme le lustre trembler...

Puis ses pensées changèrent de sujet... Qui pouvait bien être la personne à l'origine de ses nouveaux problèmes? Quelqu'un ne l'aimait pas? C'était tout à fait possible, on ne pouvait plaire à tout le monde mais quand même, qu'avait-elle fait? Et encore une fois, l'émotion fut trop forte...

« **Foutu « fouteur de merde anonyme » montre toi un peu que je te fasse ta fête!!! Tu fera moins le malin!!! **»

Akira cru cette fois ci recevoir le lustre sur la tête tant son tremblement était fort. Ces machins là étaient beaux, mais quand il s'agissait de tomber, ils étaient champions... Le jeune homme troqua cette place dangereuse contre un fauteuil non loin de là, à l'abri d'une chute.

Yuya n'en revenait pas. Faire le tour de tout ceci lui faisait un bien fou. Ainsi ne s'arrêta donc elle pas en si bon chemin.

Cet Oda Nobunaga... Comment pouvait-il croire une lettre pareille? Il était bête? Un démon avec un pois chiche? Certes, il ne manquait pas de charme, un charme démoniaque pour sûr, mais comment pouvait-il croire qu'elle était du genre à écrire ce genre de lettre? Bon d'accord, ils ne se connaissaient pas mais zut... Puis les dire de Yukimura lui revinrent à l'esprit. « _fais quand même attention à toi ! Car Oda à la réputation d'être violent avec ses conquêtes _». Cela se présentait mal mais...

« **Tu vas voir si tu vas être violent avec moi!!! D'un, je ne suis pas une conquête, de deux, un démon débile, ça ne me fait pas peur!!!!! 'tention à tes fesses!!!! **»

Akira vit encore le plafond trembler et faire dangereusement balancer le lustre... et trop occupé dans sa contemplation, il ne vit pas le vase du meuble à ses cotés lui tomber dessus dans un « SCRITCHH » bruyant. En réalité, le salon voulait sa mort... se dit alors le blond.

Le lendemain matin, nombreux furent ceux qui questionnèrent Akira sur le pansement qu'il avait à la tête. Et à chaque fois, on entendait un quasi-inaudible « pardon » venant de Yuya, qui elle savait bien.

Comme d'ordinaire, Yukimura voulu sauter sur Yuya pour un petit « calinou matinal », saut stoppé net par une jumelle vigilante et souriante.

« Bonjour Yuya-chan!! Qu'elle belle matinée! Tout va comme tu veux? »

« Bonjour Kosuke-san!! Oui tout va très bien ce matin!! Le soleil brille, les élèves ne me regardent plus comme une bête indésirable et ni de Kyo, ni d'Oda ni d'anonyme à l'horizon!! »

Elles rigolèrent toutes les deux. Elles étaient devenues un peu plus complices ces derniers temps. Yukimura, coincé sous le bras de sa soeur rigolait aussi. Quand à Akira, qui ne lui en voulait pas de la chute du vase, souriait de la voir si heureuse malgré les quelques derniers évènements.

Les premiers cours se passèrent sans encombres. Yuya ne sentait aucun regard pesant sur elle, elle suivait de mieux en mieux le rapide professeur et Akira lui avait encore expliqué plein de choses fort intéressantes. La matinée était pour le moment excellente.

La jeune fille prit ses précautions à dix heures, ne voulant certainement pas gâcher cette journée qui avait si bien commencée. Avec prudence et rapidité, elle se procura son café au distributeur qu'elle quitta immédiatement après. Elle évita tous les endroits remplis de monde où on la distinguait plus que bien et fini dans une pièce calme et vide. Le bonheur pour déguster son petit café matinal.

Tournée vers la fenêtre, dos à la porte, elle porta le gobelet chaud à ses lèvres. Mais elle ne se doutait pas... non... que non loin de là, le fan club n'en avait pas fini avec sa petite vengeance.

Son regard attentivement fixé sur le parc, elle ne se rendit pas compte que quelqu'un était entré dans la pièce. N'entendit point les pas de la personne ni sa douce respiration dans l'air... elle poussa donc un cris lorsque la main de cet homme se posa sur son épaule et l'amena à se retourner sous le coup de la surprise.

« AAAAh!!!!!... Shinrei-san... tu m'as fait peur!!! »

« Excuse moi... je croyais que tu m'avais entendu... je voulais savoir si tu allais bien? Avec tout ce qui t'arrive... »

« ... »

« Oh je sais je sais » paniqua le jeune homme croyant paraître bizarre à Yuya « On ne s'est pas beaucoup parlé mais je t'aime bien je voudrais pas qu'il t'arrive quoi que ce soit... »

La jeune fille fut émue de cette attention. Sa journée était vraiment la meilleure.

« Oh c'est gentil ça me fait vraiment très plaisir!! »

La jeune fille lui fit un splendide sourire, éclairée à moitié par la lumière du soleil qui donnait dans la pièce. La vision qu'en eu Shinrei le fit rougir malgré sa droiture et le fait qu'il se laisse rarement émouvoir.

Puis il lui proposa gentiment de l'accompagner jusqu'à sa salle, ce qu'elle accepta volontiers afin de ne pas rester seule. Enfin la pause de dix heure se termina et les cours reprirent dans les mêmes conditions que précédemment. Ils se déroulèrent sans le moindre incident jusqu'à la pause de midi.

Yuya fut un peu déçue lorsque Akira lui annonça qu'il ne pourrait se joindre à elle pour manger pour cause réunion. Mais elle le fut d'avantage encore lorsqu'elle appris que Yukimura et Kosuke ne pourraient pas non plus. Elle ne démoralisa pas pour autant, bien sûr et décida d'aller profiter du beau temps en se rendant au parc pour un pique nique improvisé.

Elle découvrit là un coin à l'écart des petits curieux, à l'ombre d'un arbre magnifique et des buissons alentours. Il faisait bon s'y installer et une douce odeur imprégnait les lieux. Se régalant d'avance de ses délicieux mets, elle s'installa bien confortablement... jusqu'à entendre une voix tout sauf rassurante, dans son dos.

« Qu'est-ce que je découvre là... un petit chaton abandonné? »

Elle se retourna d'un bon, les yeux hors des orbites.

« Le petit chaton est étonné? »

« O...O...O... »

« Oui... »

« Oda... Nobunaga... »

« Exact... »

S'écartant le plus possible jusqu'à ce que son dos rencontre l'arbre, Yuya faisait face à l'importun. Elle ne le connaissait pas mais était bien décidée à lui expliquer.

« La lettre... ce n'est pas moi... »

« Oooh... »

« C'est vrai! Je n'ai jamais écris une telle chose! »

« Tu estimes donc que m'écrire est absurde? »

« Nooon, juste que moi je ne l'aurais pas fais! »

« Oooh... donc que tu ne me trouves pas assez bien pour toi... »

« Nooon, zut à la fin juste que je ne te connais pas et donc je n'ai aucune raison de le faire!! »

Il se rapprochait de plus en plus et Yuya ne savait pas si courir ou pleurer était la meilleure solution face à ce visage qui paraissait souriant mais qui était bel et bien dangereux. Lorsqu'ils furent visage contre visage à pas plus d'un centimètre l'un de l'autre, il continua:

« Mais c'est trop tard...et ce pour quatre raisons »

« Le...lesquelles?!! »

« Premièrement, peu importe qui a écrit, cette lettre était marrante et portait ton nom.

Deuxièmement, tu me plais.

Troisièmement, tu me dois ça après ce que tu as crié dans les couloirs.

Et pour finir... de toute manière, tu ne peux rien me refuser. »

Yuya dégluti difficilement. Ça allait être très dur de s'en défaire. Elle décida de jouer la carte de l'intouchable et dit sérieusement.

« On croirait entendre parler Kyo... »

« ÇA SUFFIT!!!! »

« BAM » dans un excès de colère aussi violent que soudain Oda frappa Yuya avec force de sa main droite. La jeune fille s'écroula sans pouvoir se retenir en se tenant la joue. Elle la sentait comme jamais. Mais malheureusement pour elle il y avait une suite.

Profitant que sa proie était à terre Oda se mit à califourchon sur elle et la garda au sol en bloquant ses épaules de ses mains.

« Ne prononce plus ce nom devant moi!!!! »

« **T'es totalement taré... **»

« Je ne te comprend pas, mais je m'en fou, à partir de maintenant tu es à MOI!!! »

Yuya avait les yeux grands ouverts face à ce psychopathe. Elle ne savait quoi faire pour se défendre et ne pouvait même pas s'enfuir. Cependant, il se passa quelque chose que ni elle, ni Oda n'auraient prévu. Un bruit de feuille.

Tous deux tournèrent la tête en entendant ce bruit et découvrirent Kyo, suivi des deux présidentes du fan club. Depuis quand écoutaient-ils? Mais depuis quand??? Elle ne le savait pas, mais Kyo semblait furieux. Il s'avança lentement, observé par Yuya et Oda, qui n'avaient pas bougés. Arrivé juste à porté, Kyo décrocha à Oda un magistral coup de pied sous le menton qui l'envoya valser, libérant Yuya. Le brun attrapa la jeune fille par le bras, la forçant à se relever et regarda Oda d'un regard plein de défit.

« Ne touche pas à ma propriété »

Il avait bien détaché chaque syllabe afin d'être parfaitement compris. Yuya, à coté, ne savait trop que dire...

« Que... »

« Toi la ferme. »

Elle fut piquée au vif mais préféra se taire, s'il n'était pas apparu... Elle comprit alors ce qu'il s'était passé. Kyo se promenait avec ces deux filles, à la recherche d'un coin tranquille et avaient surpris la « conversation ». Elle attribua donc la colère de Kyo au fait qu'un autre touchait à son « jouet ». Son attribution au rôle de jouet ne lui plu d'ailleurs pas particulièrement.

Elle remercia le démon à contrecoeur et couru, couru jusqu'à ne plus avoir de souffle. Elle retrouva Akira près de l'amphi et ce dernier accouru lorsqu'il la vit, un beau et très gros bleu sur le joue. Elle lui raconta tout, sans détour.

« Le salaud!!! »

« Calme toi... »

« Non!! Comment on peux faire ça?! Rhaa si Kyo n'avait pas été là... et pourquoi je n'y étais pas moi!! »

« AKIRA!!! Calme toi!! »

Le blond se calma dans la seconde. C'était vrai, rien était de sa faute... mais il s'en voulait. Ils rentrèrent en avance chez lui et il ne prononça plus un mot de la soirée, inquiétude et frustration certainement.

Pendant ce temps, quelque part dans le parc.

« Merde! Elle me le paiera!! »

Beuglait Oda en frappant les arbres. D'abord humilié puis battu par Kyo... Tout ça à cause de cette fille...Mais une fille qui lui plaisait toujours.

« Attend voir si tu m'échappera longtemps... »

Au même instant, dans une salle.

« Ça rate à chaque fois... mais là Kyo a été spectateur... maintenant qu'il voit qu'il doit partager, il va sans doute abandonner cette fille...Oda s'en chargera bien! »

« Je suis perplexe, Akari... mais attendons voir... Oda n'en restera sûrement pas là »

Et Yuya se dit alors, en fin de soirée:

« _Ça a vraiment été la journée la plus pourrie de mon existence!_ »


	8. Le Requiem des Prêtresses en Sol Mineur

**Titre : **

_Carnet de Voyage_

**Auteurs:**

Nanamy & Chibi-Yuya

**Note:**

Avec un peu de retard, voici le chapitre 7!!!

**Merci à tous ceux qui nous ont laissé des reviews!! Elles nous font carrément plaisir!! **

**Et merci tout simplement à ceux qui ont le courage de nous lire!!! **

Note : En gras les paroles en français.

* * *

**Chapitre 7**

Le Requiem des Prêtresses en Sol Mineur!

En cette belle matinée d'automne où les arbres commencent à revêtir leur si beau vêtement brun, une jeune blonde parcourait les rues de la ville en direction d'un certain établissement.

Soudain Yuya aperçut une feuille virevolter près d'elle, la feuille semblait danser, menée par un vent fort et puissant. La petite française se sentait agréablement bien, en parfaite harmonie avec cette saison qui était en prime sa préférée.

Elle secoua la tête nerveusement pour refaire face à la réalité. En effet la blonde avait à faire à la fac, elle devait apporter des papiers importants pour son transfert, étant donné quelle avait beaucoup de chance en ce moment, seule son dossier fut égaré. Après les péripéties avec Kyo et maintenant son dossier perdu l'obligeant à remplir les formulaires, elle se disait que le monde entier était contre elle.

Yuya soupira en passant les portes de l'établissement,

« Il ne faut pas se décourager ! Heureusement que j'ai Akira avec moi, et ainsi que Kosuke et Yukimura. . Et puis Shinrei à l'air d'être gentil »

Pensait la blonde en accédant au bâtiment, celui de l'administration.

Personne. Pas un chat dans les couloirs. .Vraiment quelle idée de la faire venir ici, un Samedi matin ?

L'étrangère avança lentement vers l'accueil pour se faire renseigner du lieu de travail de son professeur.

« Bureau C-138 »

Répondit d'une voix monotone la vieille femme qui la regarda d'un mauvais oeil.

« Merci beaucoup »

Puis Yuya continua son chemin en direction de ce fameux bureau.

Mais au même moment dans un autre bâtiment, dans une salle de classe. . .

« Gloire à Kyo ! Gloire à Kyo »

Répétaient sans cesse des voix de femmes.

« Silence ! »

Fit la vice présidente qui se nommait Nanao, le silence gagna automatiquement la salle, puis elle continua.

« Attendons maintenant nos présidentes afin de commencer la réunion »

Les filles semblèrent déçues puis très impatientes d'entamer cette fameuse réunion.

La salle de classe qui se transformait pour ce matin en une salle de réunion n'était pas bien grande(comparée aux amphi-théâtres), mais suffisamment pour contenir toutes ses fans, donc environ une bonne centaines.(parce qu'elles n'étaient pas toute là)

Les adhérentes étaient tranquillement assises et attendaient leur Sempai, devant il y avait Nanao la vice présidente qui écrivait sur un grand tableau noir l'ordre du jour.

« La semaine prochaine à lieu le tournoi de Kendo, dont le capitaine Kyo participera. Organisation en trois groupes dont Nami,Hina et Kisa seront les responsables.

1° Fabriquer des T-shirts avec l'effigie de Kyo pour le soutenir.

2° Fabriquer des banderoles avec l'effigie de Kyo pour le soutenir

3° Ramener du saké pour KYO ! SEULEMENT POUR KYO (Note : j'espère que tu as bien compris Yuzu !)

4° Ramener des boissons et autres gourmandises pour les adhérentes

5° Éviter que Kyo ne se fasse embêter par des filles d'autres que la fac, durant sa pause

6° Soutenir Kyo le plus possible mais faire en sorte que durant sont match le calme soit revenu (Note : Tous les moyens sont bon, Yuzu tu as carte blanche, mais s'il y a des morts tu en sera tenue pour seule responsable)

7° F. . »

Nanao n'eue pas le plaisir de continuer d'écrire toutes les recommandations car les présidentes arrivèrent comme d'habitude avec beaucoup de classe (enfin c'est ce que pense les filles)

« Bonjour à toutes ! »

S'amusa Akari en se dandinant d'une façon vulgaire mais qui faisait son effet, car toutes les étudiante répondirent en une seule voix

« BONJOUR !!!!!!! »

« Ahhahaha ! J'adore quand elles font ça »

Pensait la présidente en avançant vers Nanao qui la salua respectueusement comme si elle était le président d'un pays très important.

« Akari-sama. Vous semblez en excellente forme ! Je suis très contente ! J'ai commencé à écrire l'ordre du jour et ... Oh ! Bonjour Okuni-sama Comment allez vous ? »

Demanda poliment Nanao en se tournant vers Okuni qui semblait dépitée par le comportement trop excessif de son amie ( d'Akari)

« Bien merci Nanao-chan, Nous pouvez commencer la réunion.. Mais avant... »

Commença la brune mais ce fut Akari qui termina sa phrase par un grand.

« L'hymne de Kyo !!! »

Okuni soupira, vraiment parfois l'attitude d'Akari laissait à désirer, mais bon fallait faire avec.

Brusquement le silence s'abattit sur la classe. Aucun bruit ne se fit entendre, aucun son n'était perceptible. .

Mais . . .

Nanao à l'aide d'un tambour donna le ton à la chorale organisée. Le rythme lançait les fans commencèrent à chanter.

« Ô toi Onime no Kyo !

Toi qui est si beau

La grâce et l'élégance te va si bien

Tes yeux rouges nous ont ensorcelés

Ton corps d'Apollon nous ont subjugué

Soumise à ta beauté nous ne sommes plus rien.

Pourquoi as tu pris nos coeurs ?

Ta grâce à atteint toutes nos soeurs !

Nous serons tes esclaves à jamais ! Onime no Kyo prends nous !

Nous sommes à ta dispositions ! Entends les désirs de pauvres femmes qui ne rêvent que d'une chose ..

TOI ! »

Après ce chant, dit mélodieux pour des filles aussi désespérées, la réunion commença dans la joie et la bonne humeur.

« Okuni-sama, Akari-sama. Avant de commencer la réunion je tiens à vous faire part de quelques événements qui inquiètent énormément nos soeurs. Kyo semble s'attacher à la Française.. Elle lui brouille l'esprit. Comment une petite sauvageonne a t-elle put ensorceler Kyo ! Oui je dis bien ensorceler , car c'est une sorcière ! Elle à dû jeter un sort pour que Kyo se détourne de nous ! Ceci ne peut qu'expliquer sont étrange comportement. Akari-sama, Okuni-sama. Je vous en supplie faites quelque chose pour apaiser l'esprit tourmenté de Kyo ! Guidez le vers la lumière ! Car vous seules pouvez l'approcher comme le disent nos règles dans le_ 'Requiem des prêtresses de Kyo_' »

Proposa Nanao d'une voix calme et détendue mais son monologue fit l'effet d'une bombe, car toutes les fans se levèrent en même temps pour vociférer des

« Elle à raison ! » ou des « Protégeons Kyo de la sorcière ! ». .etc

Okuni s'avança calmement vers le centre de la pièce et attendit que le calme revient (à l'aide d'Akari qui fit grincer ses ongles sur le tableaux noir)

« Ne vous inquiétez pas car nous avons un plan ! »

Ses mots résonnèrent dans la salle, des mots qui ne présageaient rien de bon (pour l'avenir de la sorcière)

- - - -

Pendant ce temps, Yuya retourna innocemment chez elle, enfin ce qui était chez elle pour les six prochains mois.

Elle réfléchissait à son week-end, car le dernier était vraiment ennuyant. Elle aimait bien Akira, c'était un gentil garçon, calme et tout. Hélas, il était trop calme pour elle. Honnêtement qui aimerait passer son week-end enfermé à réviser ? Certes ils étaient sortis, mais quand même cette virée ne datait que de deux semaines. . Encore si Akira invitait ses amis chez lui de temps en temps elle ne se plaindrait pas. Mais quelque chose semblait le bloquer comme s'il refusait de faire entrer des personnes.

« **Rahhh !! J'en est ma claque ! Je veux sortir ! M'amuser ! J'en est marre de rester enfermée comme une nonne ! J'ai besoin de m'éclater un peu !! Vraiment Akira abuse ! Faut qu'il se bouge !! Rahhh »**

Beugla Yuya en se frottant les cheveux énergiquement montrant bien ça colère. Elle accéléra le pas, non pas parce que les passants la regardaient bizarrement, mais parce qu'elle était décidée de remuer Akira et ce par tous les moyens possibles.

- - - -

« Ah oui ? La semaine prochaine ? Rooh je ne savais pas ! »

Pouffait un brun sous le regard réprobateur d'un blond qui ajouta

« Yukimura-san ! Je te l'avais pourtant rappelé au début du mois ! »

« Rooh ! Est-ce ma faute si j'étais trop préoccupé ? J'ai une vie comparé à certain! »

S'esclaffait le Sanada en fixant Akira qui rougit en lui demandant ce qu'il insinuait. Le blond eut sa réponse, par un autre garçon au cheveux décoloré.

« Faut que tu te trouve une fille »

Yukimura regardait Lulu qui croquait de nouveau une banane. Vraiment quel phénomène celui la.

« Je trouve que Yuya te conviendrais bien ! »

Fit Bonten mais à cette remarque le démon se marra.

Il dit d'une voix tranchante et sèche comme un coup de katana bien placé

« Trop mou »

Avant même qu'Akira reprit son souffle pour tenter de se défendre sur la remarque fondée de son grand frère une voix sortie de nul part fit vibrer les fenêtres du salon, comme si elles allaient exploser.

« AAAAKKKIIIRRRAAAA !!! »

Yuya ouvrit la porte du salon en trombe pour le sermonner, enfin surtout pour lui faire des reproches sur son comportement d'élève modèle, mais elle se retint en voyant qu'il n'était pas seul.

« Tu vois, elle n'est toujours pas civilisée »

Affirma une voix bien connue de la blonde, trop bien pour sont plus grand malheur.

« Yuya-chan ! Justement on parlait de toi ! »

Fit Yukimura en se rapprochant d'elle pour mieux la saluer.

Comme Yukimura vint la saluer, elle ne tint pas compte de la remarque fort déplaisante du démon, mais elle surenchérit par un

«** Je vois que la frustration te rend toujours aussi comique. Trop d'hormone t'embrouille le peu de neurone que tu as »**

A cette réplique le Sanada ne put s'empêcher de rire en se disant « Mais quel caractère ! »

Il glissa son regard vers un Kyo qui bien sûr ne comprit pas. Mais pas du tout, ce qui l'irritait au plus au point

« Tu ne peux pas parler comme tout le monde ? »

« **Je parle déjà mieux que toi ! Espèce d'homme des cavernes ! Bon je vous laisse avec votre ami Monsieur j'ai un égaux qui mesure trois fois la Tour Eiffel »**

Se crispa Yuya avant de partir en direction de sa chambre, sous le fou rire de Yukimura qui disait à tout va

« Elle est trop bonne celle là ! La tour Eiffel !! Ahahaha »

Bien sûr cela ne plut pas du tout au démon, mais alors pas du tout du tout.

Yuya le sentis très bien car elle accéléra le pas pour se réfugier dans sa chambre, ce n'est pas parce qu'elle avait peur de lui. Mais bon elle n'était pas d'humeur à recevoir ses sarcasmes et ne lui ferait pas se plaisir.

Donc au moment où elle se retourna pour fermer sa chambre elle le vit. Il était furieux et courait vers elle pour la rattraper. Mais qui penserais que les françaises couraient aussi vite, car la belle eut largement le temps de fermer la porte après lui avoir tiré la langue. La française se dépêcha pour mettre le verrou.

Soudain elle l'entendis frapper à la porte, en hurlant

« Tu as peur Planche à pain ? Viens ici ! »

Elle répondit calmement presque ironiquement

« Et puis quoi encore ? Je n'ai pas d'ordre à recevoir de toi ! Sur ce ! **Au revoir Abrutis ! »**

Elle termina sa phrase mais la colère de Kyo n'était pas apaisée, sa rage augmenta quand il entendit de la musique. Cette Planche à pain voulait couvrir ses cris par sa musique de sauvage !

Yuya de l'autre coté de la porte semblait vraiment s'amuser de cette scène car pour une fois le démon n'avais pas ce qu'il voulait. Savoir cela l'enchantait encore plus car elle glissa un petit morceau de papier avec écrit

« **Idiot ! »**

Bien souligné au marqueur noir avec des petits étoiles et une vulgaire caricature du brun entourait de filles totalement stupides.

« Attends un peu ce que tu va voir ! »

Murmura Kyo la tête contre la porte le sourire aux lèvres, puis il descendit calmement, en pensant à ce Samedi qui n'avais pas trop mal commencé.


	9. Sauvetage par Macaque Décérébré

**Note:**

Nanamy et Chibi-Yuya sont navrées de vous annoncer que suite à un raz de marré géant créée par on ne sait quel Godzilla, elles ont été trop occupée à sauver le stock de livre pour répondre aux reviews précédentes... elles s'en excuse pleinement!

Note : En gras les paroles en français.

**Réponses aux reviews:**

**Pour toute information, le mode CYB c'est le 'Mode Chibi-Yuya Black' **

**Little Eve**

'Nanamy se propose pour être la voix du groupe'

(Peut-on dire de seulement deux personnes qu'il s'agit d'un groupe? Bref, passons...)

Voui tu as raison Little Eve ! Ne fais aucun commentaire sur notre retard ou sinon je ... (Nanamy pointe une banane sur Little Eve) Mouwawawa ! Et je n'hésiterai pas a m'en servir XD

Mais je suis contente que la fiction te plaise, tu veux connaître les règles du requiem des prêtresses ? (Akari : Magnifique une nouvelle membre ! Nanao ! Prépare le formulaire !) Euh.. oui, peut-être un jour (Akari : Kyo powa !) Coucouche panier Akari ! Sur ce bonne lecture

**Nadeishiko**

Et notre Nanamy nationale (parfois 'légèrement' timbrée) se dévoue une nouvelle fois et répond!

Rah ! Ma petite Nadeishiko tes reviews me font toujours plaisir, bon pour ce qui est de Chibi Yuya je ne sais pas (Nanamy sent une aura maléfique derrière elle) Je suis ravie de te faire rire, de plus je suis douée pour ça (Tigre-rouge : Et ça va les chevilles elles ne gonflent pas trop ?) Non, mais c'est gentil de t'en inquiéter XD Sur ce avant que CYB ne se réveille Bye bye

Ma chère Nanamy, trop tard 'mode CYB activé'

Je suis évidemment extrèmement ravie de recevoir les reviews!

(Lulu: C'est quoi ce tas par terre? Chibi: Juste Nanamy qui en a trop dit)

**Peckforever**

Et revoilà nanamy faisant du zèle...

Voui voui Peckforevernous allons continuer pour le plus grand plaisir de tous ! N'est-ce pas les amis ? ( Yuya fait la tête, Kyo sourit, Luciole mange une banane, Yukimura embête Sasuke sous le regard impuissant de Kosuke, et Akira sui tremble de peur) Ouais je vois que ça vous passionne ce que je raconte, et toi ? Chère collègue qu'en penses tu. .(Regarde avec horreur les yeux injectés de sang de

Chibi Yuya) Euh on va vite passer à la suite ! SUITE !

NON PAS SUITE!!!! QUI A LES YEUX INJECTE DE SANG!!! 'Mode CYB toujours pas OFF'

(Chibi Yuya avec un grand sourire) Merci beaucoup et bien sûr que nous allons continuer... même si Nanamy meurt malencontreusement entre temps... accidentellement...bien sûr...

**Chibi-Rizahawkeye**

Nanamy encore et toujours... tu sais on est pas en cours, c'est pas à celui qui répond le plus...

Héhéhhéé oui nous formons un bon Duo Chibi-Rizahawkeye, merci de le dire, mais tu sais c'est moi qui fait tout le boulot, oui oui (Tigre-rouge : ça va, tu n'as pas les . .) Non ! Mes chevilles vont bien, merci tu peux retourner t'asseoir. Bon comme je le disais, je fais tout le boulot.(Soudain des énormes yeux rouges font face à Nanamy qui hurle de stupeur) KYA ! Le coté obscure de la force ! ARgh

(Nanamy gît au sol écrasée par CYB, contente, banane en bouche / Merci Lulu)

'Mode CYB OFF'

(Chibi Yuya toute sourire)

Maintenant qu'un certain ego aux chevilles désespérément énormes vient de retoucher terre, je tiens à te dire merci pour tout et à te souhaiter bonne lecture.

* * *

**Chapitre 8**

Sauvetage par macaque décérébré

De n'importe quel point de vu adoptable, l'on aurait pu croire que et Yuya, et Kyo, commençaient à s'amuser de la situation. Car durant l'heure que passèrent les amis d'Akira dans la maison, et Yuya, et Kyo rigolèrent dans leur coin.

Certes le jeune homme avait bel et bien perdu cette manche, mais chacun prenait inconsciemment du plaisir à prévoir la prochaine bataille, la prochaine rencontre.

Yuya ne pu alors avouer à Akira son envie de sortir le week-end que sur les coups de onze heures, lorsqu'elle pu de nouveau quitter sa chambre.

« Akira-san... j'aimerais sortir aujourd'hui. Faire la fête ou simplement aller boire un verre... »

« Je craignais que tu ne me le demande aujourd'hui... Kyo et les autres nous ont invité. Mais je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée!!! »

« Kyo? Ah non alors! Je vois déjà bien assez ce macaque décérébré dans la semaine, je ne vais pas m'amuser, en plus, à sortir en sa détestable compagnie le week-end! »

Akira rigola, il préférait largement ça. Ainsi il fut prévu, au regret du blond mais pour faire plaisir à la blonde, de sortir le soir même visiter quelques rues et boire quelques verres.

Pour le coup, Yuya adopta une tenue tout à fait charmante faite de rouge et de noir. Tenue ni trop longue ni trop courte et qui ne rendait une impression ni de « nonne », ni de « prostituée » comme aimait à le répéter une certaine personne. Mine de rien, Yuya avait bien retenu la réflexion. Akira lui, peu importe ses vêtements, donnait l'impression d'un gars sérieux et droit.

Ils prirent la route vers 21 heures en direction des grandes rues commerciales. Yuya pu admirer à volonté et pour la première fois ces rues ouvertes la nuit, branchées et rempli de bonnes petites choses à acheter. Ils passèrent une bonne heure et demie et tourner dans ces rues quand Yuya eut pitié de son ami et proposa d'aller au bar.

« C'est fou le monde dans les rues la nuit et surtout le nombre de magasins ouverts!! L'inverse de la France!! »

« Oui... c'est un peu énervant cette foule. »

Akira rougit d'un seul coup sans que Yuya s'en sache la raison, puis repris la parole.

« Pour pas... enfin pour pas se perdre hein...on ferait mieux de se donner la main... »

Mais Yuya n'entendit pas (trop de monde) et petit à petit l'écart se fit entre les deux jeunes gens. De plus en plus de gens les séparèrent. Bientôt, Akira la perdit totalement de vue.

« Akira!! »

Et ce fut la dernière fois que le jeune homme l'entendit. Il eut beau la chercher, elle avait disparu.

« Akari!! Il faut mettre au point la méthode pour se débarrasser de cette fille! T'endors pas! »

« Mh... Kyo-samaaaaaa »

« Trop tard... »

Dit une Okuni blasée qui continuait à cogiter la manière de rendre la vie impossible à la petite française.

Les rues ne lui disaient rien. Elle ne savait ou aller et à force de chercher avait fini par s'écarter de son chemin initial. Mais où était-elle?

Plus elle avançait, moins elle rencontrait de monde. Elle ne s'en inquiéta pas, retrouvant son ambiance de nuit à la française... mais il ne s'agissait pas d'une nuit en France, et ça, elle ne le vit pas. Les rues éclairées étaient lointaines, les passages piétons bondés de monde étaient loin depuis longtemps... elle osa prendre en compte sa situation à partir de cet instant:

« **Je suis perduuuuuuuuuuue!!!!!! Kyyaaaaaaa!!!! Je dois faire quoi?! Mais c'est pas censé être le pays du GPS??!!!! Pourquoi que j'en ai paaaaaas!!!!** »

Yuya agissait comme à son habitude, parlant fort. Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes au même rythme, elle commença à avoir... « un peu » de compagnie. Une compagnie d'une dizaine de personne au moins.

« Bonsoir mademoiselle... un problème? »

Et Yuya n'étant pas d'humeur... commença fort mal l'échange.

« Quoi?! J'ai pas le temps de parler lâche moi!! »

Tous ces garçons (car il n'y avait que ça) se regardèrent, échangèrent des regards, des sourires aux promesses évocatrices... Un peu de peur? Juste un peu. Yuya recula un poil, histoire d'augmenter progressivement la distance entre eux. Savait-on jamais, mieux valait voir le coup venir de loin. Dans tous les manga l'héroïne se faisait agresser pile à ce moment, dans ce genre de situation... ce après quoi Yuya finit par penser que les Japonais en lisaient peut être un peu beaucoup. Et elle avait vu juste, peu à peu ils avancèrent, ayant vu avant Yuya qu'il s'agissait d'un cul de sac. Elle se retrouva coincée par le mur et repris...

« **Putainnn vous lisez trop!!!** »

« Elle nous chante quoi la belle hirondelle?! »

« **Chouette je suis passée du chaton à l'hirondelle, y a du progrès j'ai appris à voler!!** »

Mais bientôt l'envie de rire lui passa... un cercle d'une dizaine de personne aux pensées quelque peu mal placées, ça calmait, forcément... Et Yuya pouvait le prouver.

Le garçon tout au centre qu'elle ne décrirait pas car aucune importance aux vues de son sort prochain s'avança d'avantage que ses copains. Le leader? Certainement! « Le plus con sans doute aussi » pensa la jeune fille avant de se faire bien plaquée au mur. Preuve de supériorité? Holà oui, aucun doute... pression psychologique sur sa proie obligeait... et le pire, Yuya le savait et marchait droit dedans. Mais bon, il fallait faire preuve de résistance, quand même, alors l'hirondelle sus-citée brailla, brailla et brailla encore...

« **Lâche-ça, bat les pattes sale plouc!!! Va agresser quelqu'un d'autre!!! Lire un roman, ça te changera!!!** »

« Tais toi bordel!! »

Le garçon, prit un peu de cours, habitué aux petites pleurnicheuses lui plaqua violemment sa main sur la bouche, ne faisant guère de cas du choc, par le coup, de la tête contre le mur de brique. Yuya fut quelque peu sonnée et ne se défendit pas quelques secondes. Quelques précieuse secondes que le malin petit agresseur mit à profit. On pousse les mains qui gênent, on ouvre un peu le paquet cadeau et hop... il finit par obtenir... une Yuya se réveillant de mauvais poil sous les rires moqueurs de la dizaine de loustiques spectateurs.

« **Non mais ça va pas la tête!!! Referme moi ça tout de suite!!!** »

Mais ça, on pouvait le lire dans tous les manga, on obtenait jamais ce que l'on demandait que ce soit en criant ou en pleurnichant.

Soudain... une lueur « d'espoir », si Yuya pouvait l'appeler ainsi fit son apparition. Au loin encore un groupe arrivait. Un petit groupe. Elle distinguait mal dans la nuit et sans lumière de qui il pouvait bien s'agir, si elle connaissait ou non. Ils se rapprochèrent encore quand Yuya pu les reconnaître sans même voir leurs visages. Le dernier mâchouillait ce qui ressemblait à une banane, l'un à côté avait une bouteille de sake à la main, un autre était trop costaud pour être humain, le premier avait des cheveux longs, une démarche de grand seigneur sorti de son château, fumait comme un pompier et surtout, le premier venait de parler...

« On entend cette langue de barbare à trois pâtés de maison... »

« **Tant de crétins réunis... ça ne peut être que... « Kyo and cie » **»

« Fais gaffe à ce que tu dis... je ne suis pas **crétin** »

Yuya rêvait elle? Par quoi était elle le plus étonnée? Par le fait que pile poil quand elle avait des ennuis on vienne la « secourir »? (encore qu'avec Kyo, « secourir » c'était vite dit)Ou bien hallucinait elle car Kyo venait de dire un mot en français? Toujours était-il que le groupe d'une dizaine de personne prit la poudre d'escampette en le voyant et ce sans demander son reste. Yuya fit en sorte qu'il ne voit pas son haut en piteux état, ou le moins possible et resta fière.

« J'aurais très bien pu y arriver seule... »

« Je vois ça... avec si peu de poitrine ils auraient sans doute renoncé c'est vrai... »

Il faisait ce sourire détestable qu'elle haïssait, bien qu'elle fut quand même, intérieurement, heureuse de le voir, surtout en cet instant. Bien sûr, sa remarque montrait bien que tous les efforts du monde ne cacheraient pas son haut aux boutonnières arrachées. Kyo prit un truc dans son sac et le lui balança sans ménagement. Truc que Yukimura, une bouteille à la main regarda plus attentivement.

« N'est ce pas la fameuse chemine que l'on a mit l'après midi à chercher?! »

Et il disait ça avec le sourire, ayant déjà la réponse. Yuya se retourna, l'enfila et laissa son haut dans une poubelle à côté, il était irrécupérable.

La chemise était trois fois trop grande mais pour une raison inconnue, tous ces garçons du petit groupe furent quasi à l'unanimité d'accord pour avouer qu'elle était séduisante avec. Kyo lui tirait un large sourire, comme content de lui et Luciole trouvait que cela manquait de jaune, allez comprendre pourquoi.

Yuya appris par la suite qu'ils se rendaient au même bar que la dernière fois lorsqu'ils l'avaient entendu beugler en français. Et bien sur, lorsqu'elle voulut prendre congés de cette charmante compagnie, Kyo l'attrapa par le col de la chemise avec un « Toi tu me suis » net et précis. Ils allèrent donc au bar, boire et boire encore...

Cependant, il était un certain jeune homme brun qui ne s'amusait pas... son jouet étant sans cesse reluqué par les nombreux hommes alentours.

Lorsque toujours silencieux il ne put plus le supporter, il abandonna là ses amis, tira la pauvre Yuya par le col comme on traînait un chien par la laisse et rejoignit une voiture garée plutôt loin. N'ayant pas le choix, elle grimpa et avait beau râler et râler, personne n'était là pour la « sauver » de Kyo.

Pendant ce temps, Yukimura rigolant et picolant téléphona à Akira, plein de bonnes intentions pour le prévenir de la personne qui accompagnait Yuya. Il ne donna aucun lieu et précisa bien « Yuya est entre de bonnes mains » en articulant bien. Quand il raccrocha, Akira débutait une crise de nerf qui durerait certainement très longtemps...

« Okuni, mais qu'est ce que tu fais?! On a pas du tout avancé!!! »

« Mais j'hallucine, qui rêve de Kyo depuis tout à l'heure en en foutant pas une rame?! »

Prise de bec entre rivales? On ne le saura jamais...

En une vingtaine de minutes, l'affaire était pliée. La voiture était garée à l'abri et Yuya était transportée de force, genre « sac à patate franco-japonais » au dernier étage d'un immeuble.

« Lâche moi **crétin** de **Don Juan** à la manque!!! Laisse!! Je veux rentrer chez moiiiii!!! **Ô France de mon coeuuuur... **»

« La ferme... »

« Tu me le paiera, **abrutis** »

Enfin, lorsqu'ils passèrent la porte de l'un des appartements (un appart que Kyo utilise souvent quand il veut être tranquil), l'on entendit un cris aigu et de multiples noms d'oiseaux tantôt français tantôt japonais... Mais que se passa t-il donc?

Simple... ou plutôt bête et sarcastique... Yuya criait, oh ça oui, on l'entendait bien, en dessous, au dessus, sur les cotés... un vrai « brise-tympans » vivant. Ce qui ne l'empêcha pas de faire une petite visite discrète des lieux, en avançant tout en hurlant. Et découvrant par hasard quelques dictionnaires fraîchement achetés, des dictionnaires franco-japonais. Sur la table ces derniers étaient accompagnés de multiples petits bouts de papiers. En lisant bien, elle y reconnu ses propres mots... quoi que très mal orthographiés, et leurs définitions récemment cherchées.

« Whaaa c'est quoi ça?! »

« ... »

« T'as tout traduis? Tu ne supportes pas de ne pas comprendre? Bienvenue au club! »

« ... »

« Aaaaah qui aurait pensé que Monsieur le grand seigneur Kyo s'abaisserait à chercher des définitions!!! »

« ... »

Yuya faisait la fière, elle avait réussit à faire bouger ce gros balourd, elle avait réussit à le faire travailler. C'était une première mondiale. Sa seule erreur, évidemment, aura été de s'en vanter...

« Ahaha ça doit pas être souvent hein, qu'on te voit bosser! »

« ... »

« J'ai réussi un exploit!! »

« Planche à pain... »

« Quoi? Complimente moi pour mon exploit pour changer!! »

« Le seul compliment que tu mérite est celui de m '... »

« Quoi? »

Kyo sourit de son sourire qui n'annonce rien de bon, une idée venait de germer, et s'en alla quelques minutes. Lorsqu'il revint, Yuya se demandait à quoi bon lui serviraient des cordes. Mais elle finit par comprendre et voulut se faire la belle.

« ... »

Et sans un mot, Kyo la rattrapa, lui attacha une main à une poutre porteuse au milieu du salon et l'autre à un barreau de la fenêtre. Le tout était bien serré et bien tendu ce qui ne permettait aucune évasion. La belle hirondelle ne pu dès lors plus voler et tout en se débattant inutilement demandait à Kyo le pourquoi du comment de cette situation.

« Tu m'énerves. »

Mais elle ne s'arrêta pas avec cette simple réponse...

« Tu continues à crier? »

« Pourquoi je m'arrêterais?! Tu m'as pas enlevée mais presque et là j'appelle ça de la séquestration!! »

« Arrête... t'aurais voulu t'échapper t'avais plein d'occasions... dis plutôt que t'es attirée... »

« Idiot!!!!!!! »

Il avait une certaine lueur dans le regard. Celle qui disait à Yuya « attention, tu n'as pas tout vu ». Mais elle n'allait pas se taire pour ça. Quoi qu'elle aurait dû...

« Ça ne se passera pas comme ça... »

« Si...et même mieux que tu ne le crois... faisons un marché... »

« Lequel? »

« Si tu parles encore, je t'enlève quelque chose... »

« Quoi?! »

« Et de un... »

Comme pour lui montrer un exemple de son petit jeu que Yuya appellerais plus tard «La Perversité, comment s'enfoncer? », Kyo se leva, s'approcha et lentement, sous les cris protestateurs de la blonde, lui déboutonna la chemise, laissant une vue très agréable pour le démon.

C'est ainsi que le jeu fut mis en place et que le calvaire de Yuya commença sous l'excuse bidon du démon...

« Je t'ai sauvé de pire, tu n'as rien à dire »


	10. Plume et châtiment

**Note:**

**Un grand désolé pour le retard! **

Et voici pour vous aujourd'hui Kyo dans toute sa splendeur... Je ne vous en dis pas plus, bonne lecture!

Note : En gras les paroles en français.

**Un grand merci à ceux qui prennent le temps de nous laisser une petite review et à ceux qui prennent le temps de nous lire tout simplement!**

* * *

**Chapitre 9**

**Plume et châtiment**

Yuya était en mauvaise posture. Ses deux bras liés en croix, elle ressemblait à un certain martyre.

« Alors Planche à pain , on a perdu sa langue »

S'amusa Kyo sous le regard noir de la blonde qui se mordait la lèvre pour ne pas répondre. Le deal, était que, s'il elle prononçait un seul mot ou son, elle pouvait dire 'adieu' à l'un des boutons de sa chemise.

Vraiment des week-end comme ça, elle s'en passerait bien.

Kyo, avec son sourire habituel, celui qui ne laisse rien présager de bon, la fixa. Il tourna autour de la belle attachée. Yuya sentait son regard la détailler, presque la dévorer. Elle déglutit difficilement mais elle n'avait pas encore dit son dernier mot.. euh.. enfin vous comprenez.

Tel un fauve il tournait autour de sa proie tout en l'aguichant de temps en temps, comme lui mordiller d'une façon sensuel le lobe de l'oreille, ou lui lécher le coup tout en lui faisant des petits baisers. Yuya essaya tant bien que mal de retenir ses premiers soupirs d'aise.

Le démon ravit de la voir en si mauvaise posture continua ce jeu .

Il prenait un grand plaisir à la torturer de cette façon, mais lorsqu'il rencontra son regard remplit de colère il se dit qu'il était temps de passer à la vitesse supérieur.

Le brun retint un rire diabolique quand il partit rechercher son instrument de torture.

Lorsque la française perdit de vue le démon son anxiété augmenta énormément, profitant d'être seule, elle commença à se débattre.

« Vite ! Vite ! Avant qu'il arrive ! »

Pensa Yuya en tirant de toute ses forces sur la corde. A force de tirer ses poignées montraient des signes de souffrance, à force de tirer sa peau devint rouge, elle se déchirait.

« Ne force pas trop Planche à pain ! »

Elle leva la tête et revit le brun, mais comme elle ne pouvait pas parler, son coup d'oeil en disait long.

« Ne ne me regard pas comme ça, sinon je te viole »

Avait répliqué le démon en passant d'une façon bestial sa langue sur ses lèvres. La blonde déglutit une nouvelle fois de plus.

« Maintenant, amusons nous »

Pouffait le brun d'un manière sadique, en montrant son objet de torture

Une plume

Les yeux de Yuya s'arrondirent et des larmes apparurent. Elle s'empêchait de rire, franchement elle s'attendait à mieux de la part du démon. Ce dernier comprit automatiquement les pensées de la jeune femme car il l'a prévint.

« Ne me sous estime pas »

Il s'approcha d'elle la plume à la main, tout en rappelant à la blonde de ne pas dire un mot sinon... Bye bye le bouton pour retenir la chemise.

L'atmosphère était pesante, elle se résumait à une victime et un tortionnaire.

Kyo commença la séance de torture, un mot et c'était finit de sont intimité.

Elle rageait intérieurement, en se débattant de toutes ses forces.

« Calme toi et laisse toi faire »

«_ Il est con ou il le fait exprès ?_ »

Se demanda la blonde, perplexe.

Elle n'eut pas le luxe de continuer car soudain elle sentit une douce sensation, quelque chose qui la chatouillait d'abord d'une manière agréable mais à force cela devint agaçant jusqu'à ce qu'elle sentit les rires dans son gosier.

« _Merde ! Ne rigole pas ! Non ! Tiens bon !_ »

Cogita la blonde dont les yeux se remplirent de larmes.

Le brun se délecta de ce spectacle en faisant passer la plume partout sur la peau devenue brûlante de la française.

Concentré sur sa tache, il fut interrompu par les rires d'une victime

**« Ahhahahha ! Espèce de connard ! Ahahahha ! Je te le ferais payer !Ahahahha ! Je vais te botter les fesses Ahahahahah ! Tu verras ! Ahahaha »**

Sans rajouter un mot il prit un des dictionnaires qui étaient sur la table. Après relecture de plusieurs pages. . .

« J'aimerais bien voir ça Planche à pain »

S'esclaffait le brun en enlevant le second bouton. Prise d'une nouvelle colère non contrôlée la blonde beugla.

« **Espèce de connard ! D'idiot, Enfoiré! Espèce de pervers sans cervelle ! Si il y avait un pays pour les cons tu en serais le roi ! Le roi des bouffons ! Je suis sûre que tu bois du saké pour compenser !! Héhéhé ouais c'est ça comme les hommes avec de grosses voitures ! En plus tu es alcoolique donc tu es comme un eunuque !! UN EUNUQUEUH !!! »**

Le brun la regarda bizarrement, puis grinça des dents avant de prendre un autre des dictionnaires qui étaient sur la table. Après un rapide feuilletage du bouquin, il le referma rageusement avant d'ajouter.

« Alors comme ça je suis un eunuque ? Tu vas voir ce qu'il va te faire l'eunuque. »

Le démon déboutonna non pas un mais deux boutons pour la punir de son insolence, voyant apparaître la généreuse poitrine il se fit un grand plaisir à la caresser d'abord doucement puis brutalement en faisant faire un hoquet de surprise à Yuya qui avait peur du regard démoniaque de Kyo. Pas seulement un regard démoniaque mais aussi malsain.

« _Réfléchit ! Yuya réfléchit !_ »

Elle tentait d'élaborer une stratégie pour se libérer de ce pétrin.

Pendant que la blonde se concentrait pour trouver une solution en essayant de ne pas faire attention aux plaisirs qu'elle ressentait, le brun s'en donnait à coeur joie dans son entreprise. Il commença à jouer avec le tétons durcis de la blonde, en premier avec ses doigts ensuite avec ses lèvres, sa langue et à la fin avec ses dents.

Durant ce châtiment, à force que le bourreau passait les étapes la blonde ne puis plus se retenir une seconde de plus et elle lâcha avec soulagement (car c'est dur de se retenir, même en se mordant la langue, un moment donné cette technique ne marche plus) un long soupir d'aise, de bien être. Le brun en entendant cela se réjouit, mais quand même il lui fallut au moins une bonne demi-heure avant d'entendre la voix de la française. C'était une première, d'habitude les femmes, avant même qu'elles ne se fasse toucher par ses soins gémissaient. Cette voix tant attendue excita d'avantage le démon, qui apprécia la sonorité enchanteresse et jouissive.

Le démon écouta alors ses pulsions sexuelles, qui pour la première fois depuis longtemps furent déroutées.

Il savait qu'elle avait de la voix, il l'avait déjà entendue durant le match de tennis, mais là c'était vraiment autre chose..

Continuant sa douce torture, il ne sentit pas la tête de la blonde s'avancer, jusqu'à ce que cette dernière lui mordre l'oreille.

Kyo se recula violemment en se tenant l'oreille presque en sang. Il ne comprenait pas, il l'avait pourtant bien entendue gémir de satisfaction, de plaisir, alors pourquoi ?

« Tu crois franchement m'avoir avec ce genre de technique minable ? »

Disait-elle essoufflée et les joues rouges. Le brun rigola doucement en ajoutant :

« A voir ta tête tu as aimé .. et. . »

**« Et alors ? J'ai plus de volonté que toutes tes ex réunies !! »**

« Tu vas voir ce que ça fait de me provoquer Planche à pain. Surtout dans ta langue de barbare »

Rétorqua le brun en s'avançant d'un pas sûr de lui, tel un fauve sur son gibier. Il était fou de rage, encore une fois elle lui parlait dans une langue qu'il ne connaissait pas. Il se sentait inférieur à elle (d'une certaine façon) et ne le supportait pas.

Yuya se sentit mal, sa langue avait encore fourchée. Vraiment parfois elle se mettrait des claques!

La blonde voulut reculer mais les cordes l'arrêtèrent, des bras puissants l'entourèrent alors, collant le corps de la belle à celui du démon. Il pouvait sentir sa peau chaude et en sueur. Elle pouvait sentir ses muscles et une bosse à un certain endroit, cela lui valut des rougeurs au niveau de ses joues.

Son corps si proche du sien...Son odeur lui chatouillait le nez. . Pourquoi elle était autant troublée juste par cette odeur, par sa carrure. Elle ne le savait pas, mais il y avait des choses plus importantes pour le moment. La blonde sentit les cheveux du brun la caresser. En effet Kyo avait plongé sa tête dans le cou de la française pour mieux humer son doux parfum et sentir sa peau si sucrée.

Yuya ne dit pas un mot de peur de dégrader la situation ou pire. . .

Elle dû subir les caresses de Kyo sans rien dire.

D'abord son cou en subit les conséquences, puis il descendit lentement vers les frêles épaules de Yuya, puis les bras en les couvrant de baiser, parfois en laissant des marques de son passage.

La pauvre victime ne put tenir plus longtemps aux supplices du brun, elle laissa libre court à sa voix sans bien sûr en faire trop. Cela ressemblait à un murmure, à un doux souffle d'extase.

Le brun le ressentit, simple mais excitant, calme mais enivrant.

S'en était trop pour lui, il en voulait plus! Goûter ses lèvres, sentir sa langue contre la sienne. Seulement s'introduire en elle, la sentir encore plus près qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Ne faire qu'un.

Il se releva brusquement et pris entre ses mains le joli minois de la blonde qui semblait perdu face à ce changement brusque d'attitude.

Il l'a dévorait des yeux, des yeux remplis de désir charnel, d'ardeur . . .

Sans quelle ne puisse se défendre Kyo l'embrassa avec passion, la dévorant presque. Un ballet de langue commença, l'une voulant prendre le dessus de l'autre. L'une qui demandait 'Plus' et l'autre 'Dehors'. A la fin de ce baiser Kyo mordit la lèvre inférieur de la belle, puis amorça un autre 'ballet'.

Yuya en ayant raz le bol de se faire soumettre donna un violant coup de pied en plein dans le tibia de Kyo qui grogna de douleur et pour se venger il lui arracha sa chemise. Quand soudain...

« Bonjour Kyo-san ! Je t'apporte les livres que tu m'avais demandé... YUYAAAA !! »

Hurla une voix.

Le pauvre étudiant crut frôler la crise cardiaque en voyant son amie attachée de la sorte, même dans les rêves les plus fou il n'avait imaginé une telle scène.

Mais la colère l'envahit, comment osait-il faire cela à une pauvre fille en plus si gentille qu'était Yuya?

La belle relâcha la pression en voyant Shinrei, oui c'était bien l'étudiant le plus sérieux de la fac qui la sauvait de ce mauvais pas.

Elle ne pleura pas. Pour ne pas faire plaisir à Kyo mais les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux, des larmes de soulagement.

« Shinrei ! Viens m'aider! »

S'écria la belle qui fit sortir de sa torpeur le blond qui accourut pour la délivrer de ses liens, lorsqu'il vit ses poignées presque en sang. Il devint fou de rage mais ne le montra pas. (car il craignait quand même Kyo) Il couvrit Yuya de son manteaux avant de repartir aussi sec en jetant un coup d'oeil méchant à Kyo qui annonça :

« On reprendra la discussion plus tard »

- - -

Dans les escaliers de l'immeuble, Shinrei arrêta Yuya pour la prendre dans ses bras d'une manière assez maladroite mais qui plut beaucoup à Yuya.

Il lui disait qu'il s'en voulait de n'être pas venu avant et que dorénavant il l'a protégerait.

Pendant son long monologue la blonde dans ses pensées n'osa pas dire à son sauveur que d'une certaine façon elle avait apprécié les caresses de Kyo, mais que dans ce contexte c'était malsain (même si c'était excitant).

Pour en conclure elle se détesta elle même. A force d'être avec Kyo, était-elle devenue une ... . .. perverse comme lui ? Cette pensée la dégouttait, mais quand même.. il embrasse bien ce con.


	11. La cata, la cata, la catastrophe!

**Note:**

Ahlala on est décalées dans la parution des chapitres! Bon ben pas grave, enfin voilà le suivant!!

**Nous tenons à remercier tous les reviewers et tous les lecteurs! Ça nous fait toujours autant plaisir!! **

Pour répondre à Miss Gaspy, pourquoi l'avons nous fait mangeur de bananes? He bien, c'est simple, les auteurs font parfois des caprices d'auteurs! Et cette fois, nous voulions un Luciole mangeur de bananes! N'empêche, il est utile notre singe! XD

Note : En gras les paroles en français.

* * *

**Chapitre 10**

La cata, la cata, la catastrophe!!

Yuya trouva le comportement de son sérieux ami adorable. Il ne l'abandonna que lorsqu'il fut sûr qu'elle rentrait chez elle « saine et sauve », c'est à dire devant la porte. Et voyant Akira sortir en trombe, il décida de les laisser seuls.

Yuya dit au revoir à Shinrei quand le jeune blond sorti de la maison comme fou. Il se jeta presque sur la demoiselle encore couverte du manteau de son ami.

« Yuya!!! Yuya... Comment vas tu? Où étais tu? Oh comme je me suis inquiété!!! »

« Akira...J'étais... »

« Yukimura m'a téléphoné en me disant que Kyo t'avais emmenée!!! Je me suis inquiété!!! Je ne savais même pas ou il t'avais emmenée!!! »

« Chez lui... enfin à son appartement »

Le blond resta un instant sans voix... Il se faisait des idées, forcément, pas totalement fausses en plus...

« Il ne s'est presque rien passé, ne t'inquiète pas... je voulais rentrer avant mais... j'en ai été un peu empêchée »

« Presque? Dis moi!! »

« Je... enfin il... »

Mais comment expliquer les méthode barbares de ce macaque? Si elle les lui expliquait, le blond serait prit entre deux feus, son frangin qu'il admire et elle qu'il protège... Alors, si elle pouvait lui éviter ça...

« Shinrei est arrivé pile poil pour m'aider! C'est formidable ce qu'il est gentil et attentionné! »

Peu à peu l'état du garçon se calma. Il ne posa plus de question mais prit extrêmement soin d'elle durant le reste de la soirée.

Pendant ce temps... chez Kyo.

Le jeune homme était assis, un sake à la main. Les cordes traînaient encore au sol, il les regardait de temps à autre. Si l'abruti n'était pas arrivé...

Il se souvenait de son incroyable résistance, de cette langue barbare avec laquelle elle lui répondait, son souffle, son odeur, ses soupirs... Mais qu'avait-il? Cela faisait si longtemps qu'il n'avait ressenti cela pour une fille. D'habitude il contrôlait tout et là...il avait failli se laisser aller. Si l'autre n'était pas arrivé...il ne se serait pas du tout contrôlé.

Et il bu...encore... il ne lui restait que ça à faire.

On ne put pas dire que Yuya était très enthousiaste pour venir en cours le lendemain. Mais elle avait du caractère et aucune envie de fuir les évènements, elle tenterait seulement d'éviter ce démon. Elle en évita d'ailleurs deux, deux démons, car lorsqu'elle vit Oda Nobunaga la chercher, elle se fit toute petite petite.

Akira ne la quitta pas d'une semelle, il avait retenu la leçon. Kosuke avait tout su de Yukimura et restait au près également. Mais la situation semblait étrange, comme si des personnes non prises en comptes rentraient également en jeux.

Par exemple lorsque Yuya prit la direction du parc avec les autres et qu'Okuni vint lui parler comme si elles s'étaient toujours connues. Et mine de rien... la mena plutôt vers l'amphi. Tandis que non loin, alors que Kyo voulait embêter sa proie favorite, Akari le saoulait de parole, le retarda... pour qu'enfin il la perde de vue.

Le fan club rentrait en pleine action.

Et non loin de là, deux jeunes filles notaient, gribouillaient sur leurs cahiers, planquées dans les buissons.

Shinrei marchait à côté de son frère. Toute la matinée, il avait remarqué quelque chose d'étrange, mais ne savait à qui en parler.

« Luciole, tu as remarqué le comportement du club? »

« Hm? »

Luciole grignotait le bout d'une banane et semblait réfléchir à la question de son frère.

« Luciole? »

« Oui? »

« La réponse? »

« Qu'elle réponse? »

« Ben à la question que je viens de te poser? »

« Qu'elle question? »

« Laisse tomber »

« C'est bon les bananes »

Shinrei ne releva pas le manque de cohérence des paroles de son frère qui pourtant avait de super notes en cours. Il passa son chemin, cogitant le problème nommé « fan club ».

En début d'après-midi, l'heure de l'activité sportive sonna pour Yuya. En effet, cette dernière avait été invitée exceptionnellement à participer aux activités du club de basket-ball.

Toute contente de voir de nouveau un aspect différent de la fac au Japon, elle ne fit pas cas de la séparation avec Akira et Kosuke qui demeuraient inquiets. Mais qui sous un « Ne vous en faites pas, déjà la moitié de la journée de passée et rien à l'horizon » la laissèrent faire sans protester.

Yuya était donc en pleine séance de basket, durant deux heures d'affilées. Elle marquait d'ailleurs un panier lorsque le coup de sifflet final retenti et que, comme toute débutante, elle se fit avoir pour le rangement du matériel. Mais elle était contente, elle découvrait tous les côtés, positifs ou négatifs de la vie au Japon (surtout négatifs me direz vous!). Elle prit donc joyeusement le cadi à ballons et alla dans la salle de rangement entreposer ce dernier quand soudain, dans son dos, la porte se referma... à clé.

« Quoi?! Hey!!! »

Elle frappa contre la porte mais n'entendit pour toute réponse que quelques rires féminins.

« Mais ouvrez moi!! C'est pas drôle!!! »

Les rires s'éloignèrent et personne n'ouvrit la porte. Yuya frappa encore un peu et appela. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle entende une voix bien trop familière à son goût...

« T'es chiante...arrête de crier... Planche à pain »

Elle se retourna lentement, espérant se tromper sur le propriétaire de la voix, mais non, c'était bien lui, « démon numéro un ». Il était adossé contre un mur, au fond de la pièce. Il fumait pépère dans son coin. Elle ne l'avait pas vu, il faisait trop sombre et priait pour qu'il disparaisse « POUF » comme ça, d'un claquement de doigt. Mais ça aurait été trop beau.

« Que...que...Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous là bordel?!!!! »

« Libère ta joie, je t'en prie »

« T'es pas basketteur, tu fous quoi dans le gymnase? »

« Je m'éloigne des furie dans ton genre, enfin logiquement »

Il lui fit l'un de ses sourires sarcastique qu'elle détestait tant.

« Moi qui étais contente de t'avoir évité jusqu'ici... »

Elle baissait la tête tout en parlant, comme pour montrer son découragement. Lui se rapprocha.

« Tu veux quoi?! »

« ... »

Yuya pensait qu'il allait de nouveau jouer, comme à son habitude et ferma les yeux en le voyant approcher craignant le pire après l'épisode de chez lui. Mais il passa à ses côtés sans même un regard. Kyo se dirigea vers la porte et vérifia si elle était bel et bien fermée... il finit par jurer entre ses dents...

« Maudites femmes... »

Oh il connaissait certainement l'identité des responsables et à la vue de sa tête, Yuya se dit que ces dernières passeraient sans doute, prochainement, un très, très mauvais moment. Elle le pensait en colère et donc l'esprit occupé par autre chose quand elle le vit se retourner, un mauvais sourire aux lèvres.

« Puisque nous sommes coincés... autant en profiter »

« **Va te faire cuir un oeuf **»

Il ne comprit pas tout. Il avait beau chercher régulièrement dans son dictionnaire, « **cuir** » et « **oeuf** » ne figuraient pas dans son vocabulaire. Le reste non plus d'ailleurs mais il lui semblait que c'était les deux mots les plus importants. Était-ce encore des insultes? Il nota soigneusement le tout dans un coin de sa tête et se promis de lui faire payer si elle l'avait insulté d' « **oeuf **», même s'il ne savait pas encore ce que cela voulait dire.

Il mit ces détails de coté et s'approcha d'elle. Bien sur, la française recula, elle n'allait quand même pas attendre la malédiction du démon plantée là comme un piqué. Un pas après l'autre, il se rapprochait aussi vite qu'elle reculait. Mais il s'agissait d'une salle assez...encombrée. Reculant, elle ne vit pas les tapis et autres cerceaux traînant au sol et se prit les pieds dedans. La chute ne fut pas si terrible, elle se retrouvait juste couchée sur le matériel devant un Kyo au sourire malsain. Il s'approcha jusqu'à ne plus pouvoir faire un pas, puis, lentement, se pencha sur la jeune fille.

« Tu t'es déjà mise en place...perverse »

« **Enfoiré!** »

« ... »

« **Lèves toi! **Je veux partir! »

Mais rien ne fit, il n'allait quand même pas écouter. Il s'approchait de plus en plus et ils n'étaient plus qu'à quelques millimètres quand le bruit de la porte déverrouillée se fit entendre. Lorsqu'elle s'ouvrit, Akira apparut suivi de Kosuke.

« Yuya!! Tu es là?! Une fille nous a prévenus! »

Mais ils furent surpris par la scène. Yuya couchée et Kyo par dessus, il y avait de quoi se faire des idées tout à fait justes d'ailleurs.

« Yuya! »

« Akira! Dit à cet idiot fini de me laisser partir!!!! »

« ... »

« On ne me donne pas d'ordre »

« Akira, dit lui qu'il est con! »

« ... »

« T'es chiante... »

« Et toi t'es qu'un sale pervers »

« ... »

« T'es bruyante! »

« La ferme! »

« ... »

Le pauvre Akira, prit entre deux feux ne savait comment réagir. Il avait déjà remarqué que sa jeune protégée était la seule à avoir jamais osé lui répondre de la sorte, mais il se demandait s'il devait être choqué ou heureux de voir son frère content de la situation. Finalement, ce fut Kosuke qui intervint.

« Bon aller stop... »

Après tout, elle avait le sang des Sanada dans les veines. Elle prit donc tout son courage pour s'approcher du « couple » et aida Yuya à sa libérer sans que le démon ne prononce un seul mot. Il regarda juste l'opération de sauvetage se faire.

Puis les deux filles partirent, Akira restant un peu. Le démon souriait à pleine dents. Son jeune frère le regarda dans les yeux, l'air inquiet et curieux.

« Kyo...pourquoi elle? »

Son interlocuteur ne fit que lever un sourcil pour seule réponse.

« Kyo! Pourquoi Yuya? Tu as des tas de filles à tes pieds! »

Il rigola. Oui, à gorge déployée il se marra littéralement comme s'il avait réussi le coup du siècle et qu'il s'en vantait. Lorsqu'il se calma pour regarder de son regard rouge perçant son petit frère, il ne prononça que trois mots.

« Elle est marrante! »

Et Akira ne put se contenter que de cette réponse car le démon lui passa sous le nez, riant encore légèrement.

Et à partir de là...Akira ne le savait pas encore... mais il ne pourrait plus gérer la situation. (qu'il ne gérait déjà pas, soit dit en passant lol)

L'après-midi, pensa Yuya, avait commencé sur les chapeaux de roue. Ce qu'elle ne savait pas encore, c'était que la journée n'allait pas être facile...

Tout d'abord, elle voyait ces foutus yeux rouge partout. Oh oui, partout... Il semblait bizarre, d'ordinaire il n'était pas si présent autour d'elle. Puis en même temps que les apparitions de démon dont elle se serait volontiers passé, un nombre incalculable de faits étranges s'étaient produits. Était-ce la faute au démon? Était-ce lui l'origine de tous ces « accidents »? Elle avait du mal à y croire... bien que les faits étaient là, il était apparu, en même temps que ces phénomènes.

En premier, ça avait été le professeur qui avait été recouvert de peinture, puis Tigre Rouge avait failli passer par la fenêtre, sa petite amie avait dégringolé toutes les marches de l'amphi et à chaque fois, Kyo était à côté de Yuya. Mais pourquoi? Se demandait la jeune demoiselle. Elle se disait que ce n'était pas son genre, il assumait ce qu'il faisait, ce n'était pas un lâche qui posait des pièges absurdes et dangereux... mais qui? Qui?

L'heure suivante, il s'était passé deux fois plus d'accidents étranges. Yuya en parlait avec ses deux amis devant l'une des portes de l'amphi. Soudain, elle se rappela qu'elle devait rendre un livre à Kosuke et voulu passer par la porte et rejoindre sa place. Mais ce fut sans compter sur ce démon qui, encore une fois venait pour rien.

« Planche à pain, t'es vraiment ridicule! »

Elle se retourna et s'approcha de lui, visiblement fâchée.

« Non mais ho, je t'ai fais quoi pour que... »

Mais la demoiselle n'eut pas le loisir de terminer sa phrase que l'on entendait un bruit annonciateur d'une autre catastrophe. D'après ce qu'elle en comprit, Shinrei avait glissé sur une peau de banane, ce qui lui avait fait heurter la porte et fit tomber un seau d'eau qui s'était trouvé bizarrement dessus.

Il appela à plein poumons Luciole. Il n'était pas responsable du seau, mais Shinrei ne l'aurait pas reçu sans l'aide de cette charmante banane.

« LUCIOLE!!!!! »

« Quoi? »

« Encore de ta faute!! »

« De quoi? »

« Cette peau de banane!!! »

« Hm »

Luciole regarda la pelure de fruit coupable en question.

« Je la connais pas »

« Ya que toi qui en laisse! »

« De quoi? »

« Mais des peaux de bananes! »

« Je ne mange pas celles qui ont un bout noir »

« Hein? »

« De quoi? »

« Tu viens de dire quoi? »

« Je sais pas »

Après s'être cogné la tête contre le mur pour ne pas passer sa colère sur son frère, Shinrei regarda le fruit. Bizarrement, il restait un bout de banane non mangé, un bout noir. Et là il comprit, son frère mangeait toujours tout le fruit, mais ne mangeait pas les bananes qui avaient déjà noircis un peu, cette banane ne pouvait donc pas être à son frère.

Yuya se posa alors des questions, jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'en pose une fondamentale...Est-ce que Kyo agissait de la sorte depuis le début d'après midi pour ne pas qu'elle tombe dans tous ces pièges? S'il n'était pas arrivé pour dire des bêtises, ça aurait été elle aurait prit le seau sur la tête. Elle se retourna vivement vers lui et visiblement il comprit sa question. Il se contenta de répondre avec un large sourire lui disant « Oui c'est vrai, et t'as plus qu'à dire merci ».

Elle ragea, mais se rappela tout. Si elle se souvenait bien, elle était à côté du professeur pour le coup de la peinture et après une énième connerie dite par Kyo elle avait accouru pour une nouvelle dispute. Elle se trouvait aux cotés de Tigre lorsqu'il avait failli tomber, Kyo avait encore une fois dit n'importe quoi et elle avait déserté hors de l'amphi. Lorsque la copine de Tigre avait dévalé tous les escaliers...Yuya était à coté d'elle, mais Kyo l'avait insultée et elle avait encore été se disputer avec lui...et ce seau... s'il n'avait pas...

A contre-coeur, elle le regarda et dit.

« Merci...que puis-je faire en échange de tout ça? »

Car elle était polie, elle proposait croyant que Kyo n'aurait besoin de rien ni personne. Mais...

« Je viens à 20h30 ce soir, fais moi à manger. De la cuisine française. »

Et Yuya s'engueula intérieurement.

Elle aurait pu simplement dire merci...


	12. Talent Normand

**Note!!**

Nous re voilà et presque à l'heure s'il vous plaît!!

Réponses aux reviews!

Info spéciale avant!

Nanamy interdit formellement que l'on (Keikoku-sama, en l'occurrence) me tue, moi Chibi-Yuya, quoi que je puisse dire ou faire à son encontre!

(Voilà avec ces petites précautions je ne devrais plus perdre d'autres vies!)

_Nanamy s'approche du public, _

Bonjour chers acheteurs potentiels de notre livre, je tiens à m'excuser personnellement du retard occasionné. Oui c'est ma faute ! C'est à cause des examens de fruits et de légumes, oui même les marchandes passent des examens, attention ! Il ne faudrait pas confondre entre une tomate de chez nous et une d'Espagne ! C'est une faute de goût ! Bref Encore pardon !

Keikoku-sama

Roh ! Merci pour ta gentille review Keikoku-san (oui on se connaît alors le Sama n'est pas pour moi lol. Par contre il l'est pour Chibi-Yuya, ouais désolée ma vielle mais on n'est VIP ou on ne l'est pas XD)

(Chibi : je ne ferais aucun commentaire... TT Mais moi aussi veux être VIP avec Kei-kun!!! )

Oui, Yuya à une grande gueule mais on l'aime comme ça. j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira ! Surtout qu'il est très important pour moi et Chibi Yuya, Sacré nom d'un pipe en bois XD comme le dis mon

grand papy. bonne lecture

Miss Gaspy

Mouwawaw ! On, que dis-je ? J'AI réussit à faire changer d'avis Miss Gaspy ! Allez tournée de champomie pour tout le monde !!! XD

(Chibi-Yuya, des étoiles meurtrières dans les yeux assomme sa partenaire! « Et d'une bosse sur ta grosse tête! **ON** pas J'AI!!!!»)

Oui luciole en singe c'est quelque chose que nous devions absolument inventer, je ne comprends pas non plus comment on a pu vivre sans, un Lulu mangeur de banane...

Merde heureusement que l'on est là . En tout cas merci de ta review et bonne lecture ! bon appétit XD

Nyozeka

Ma chère petite Nyozeka, comme je sais que tu es très pressée de la lire la suite alors je vais faire court. le 'grouille toi vite ' me fait sourire, mais d'un sourire carnassier, car si je t'avais sous la main je te mangerais toute crue ! Grr!! Nous sommes deux !TTTT m'aurais tu oubliée ? Moi ? La grande Nanamy ? La pro des KyoX Yuya ? (en tout modestie XD) Outrage ! Dans l'une de mes fiction je le ferais mourir NiarkNiark, dans Yuya Ishanty je le ferais eunuque!!!!comme ça, plus de lemon Niark Niakr et ce par ta faute Niark Niakr

(Chibi Yuya: Nyozeka chérie... si elle fais ça par ta faute, je fais un massacre! Lol)

Bref, je ne le prends pas mal, mais plus de bistouquette pour le démon et toc !

(Chibi: Je connais un démon qui va pas être aux anges... sans cet atout principal)

Bonne lecture

Simplicity.Loved

Rah ! ma brillante Simplicity Loved que l'on aime... non mais ça va pas ou quoi ? Va pas parler de chose triste ! C'est une fiction Humoristique ! Humour ! Si tu commences à nous faire des reviews comme ça, on part pour cause de dépression ! Ouin !!! Humour ! Humour Humour ! Sinon bonne lecture a toi!

Chibi-Rizahawkeye

Chibi-Rizahawkeye ! MERCI de ta review ! Ouais je sais Luciole est trop fort, mais je peux te dire un secret ? juste entre nous deux;.. bah en fait Luciole bah c'est mon père spirituel, oui je te jure ! depuis que je suis au marché avec ma collègue -qui sois dis au passant, glande toute la journée dans les choux fleurs- bah depuis je le cotois, un lien c'est crée entre nous deux ! Oui je te jure !

(Chibi : alors comme ça je glande dans les choux fleurs? « regard démoniaque » Chibi sort le gourdin et tambourine le crâne de sa « collègue » qui paresse dans les bananes. Bosse numéro 2, créée)

Pour prouver que j'ai raison, bah la semaine dernière j'ai eu le droit d'éplucher sa banane préférée celle qui mettait de coté depuis plus de trois jours (pour qu'elle mûrisse) Si c'est pas de la confiance ça ! alors moi je suis Mona lisa.

(Chibi : oue enfin...confiance...c'est un bien grand mot pour une si petite collègue...)

bon sur ceux bonne lecture

Nadeishiko

NADEISHIKO ! COCO ! Mouwawawa ! Désolée mais je suis en forme, que veux tu ? j'ai réussit à battre Chibi-Yuya au jeux de l'oie XD elle l'as pris la raclée de sa vie, enfin de sa vie pour l'instant XD

(Chibi : Elle ma battu la pitite, elle est toute fière, ça se comprend quand on a l'habitude de perdre...XD)

contente de voir que notre fiction te plaît beaucoup, alors le repas bah le voici !!!

bonne lecture et ne bave pas à la description des plats

Peckforever

Je demande une groupie de Kyo/Yuya, tiens Peckforever ! Comme par hasard ! Oui Yuya aime les emmerdes autant que toi tu aimerais les avoir XD enfin vois ça avec elle, prépare toi juste physiquement (achète toi des boules pour les oreilles). Je suis contente que tu aime cette fiction, mais que veux tu ? C'est dur d'être toujours au plus haut de sa forme surtout avec pour collègue et amie une folle dingue ,sadique et j'en passe, mais bon je l'aime bien et elle est gentille, enfin si tu ne la regarde pas dans les yeux XD

(Chibi : Pour la « folle dingue » tu te reçois un coup de gourdin (troisième bosse), pour la « sadique », je te pend par les pieds et pour le reste, je sors un sabre bien tranchant et...

**To be continued. **

A part ça, moi aussi je t'aime bien XD )

Bref contente que tu nous suivent ! Et on espère que ce chapitre va te plaire Bisous!!

Little Eve (du chap 10!)

Little Eve ! RAhh comme je te comprends ! Plus d'ordinateur Mon dieu je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans XD Il est toute ma vie.. euh non quand même pas à ce point, mais bon je l'aimeuh XD Bref j'espère que ce chapitre te mettra en appétit, j'attends avec plaisir ton prochain commentaire et vive Lulu !!! Bisous

Chibi Ayashi (du chap 10)

Chibi Ayashi ! Rahh cela faisait longtemps ! Oui Oui à cause Chibi-Yuya je suis devenu une grosse perverse et Yuya en subit les conséquences, n'est-ce pas affreux ?

(Chibi, gourdin en main fait augmenter la pile le bosses sur le crâne de sa pseudo collègue)

Pauvre Yuya qui dois supporter Kyo et pauvre de moi qui dois Supporter Chibi-Yuya.

Bouhouh T . T N'est-ce pas triste pour moi ?

(Chibi : non c'est triste pour moi... y'a pas plus hystérique que toi TT )

Mais heureusement que les reviews sont la pour me remonter le moral (et Yuya bah elle n'as rien pour se remonter le moral)

Allez merci pour ta review et à la prochaine !

Asmodel (chap 10)

Rahhh ! Ma bêta lectrice que j'adore tout fort ! Je suis vraiment aux anges de voir que tu aimes notre fiction, oui tout le mérite me reviens Mouwawawawa !!! (Tigrou : ça va tes chevilles ? Chibi: non ça va pas, je vais les lui couper!) Tigrou change de disque, ça deviens saoulant à la longue. Bref trop contente et j'espère que ce chapitre te fera plaisir !! Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 11**

Talent Normand

Et Yuya s'engueula intérieurement.

Elle aurait pu simplement dire merci...

« De la cuisine française, de la cuisine française . . Je t'en foutrais moi de la cuisine française! »

Rageait la blonde tout en faisant les cents pas dans la cuisine.

Akira caché derrière la porte observait la pauvre française dans son monologue.

« La pauvre »

Cogitais le blond,toujours caché (de peur que l'on s'en prenne à lui, bien sûr il n'y étais pour rien, mais on ne sait jamais)

Yuya posa ses mains sur le rebord de l'évier et murmura

« Je vais quand même lui faire à manger, même si ça m'en coûte. . Je vais lui montrer ce qu'est de la vraie cuisine française ! »

Elle releva sa tête pour pousser un long soupir : qu'allait-elle préparer ?

Tout en élaborant le menu de ce soir, elle observait le soleil se cacher derrière les nuages par la grande fenêtre qui plombais la cuisine.

« Quel beau pays . . Dommage qu'il soit peuplé de pervers, d'ivrognes et j'en passe »

Pensait la française, mais tout de même. .Kyo l'avait malgré tout aidée et qui plus est . . plusieurs fois. Elle lui devait bien ça.

« **C'est décidé ! Offrons à l'ivrogne de service un repas qu'il n'oubliera pas de si tôt ! »**

Se réjouissait la blonde en se retroussant les manches.

Yuya avait raison, le démon numéro un allait manger un repas qu'il n'oublierait pas de si tôt.. elle non plus.

« Donc, commençons par les « mises en bouches ». Hum, bon comme c'est un alcoolique je suppose qu'il y aura du saké, alors je pense faire des petits fours pour l'accompagner. Puis pour le hors-d'oeuvres... Allumettes à l'emmental. .Niark Niark... Voyons voir si monsieur va supporter le fromage français (heureusement qu'il y a quelques magasins de compatriotes), ensuite je ferais un potage. .hum . .Un potage de légume suffira amplement.. .Tu vas voir ce qu'elle va te faire avaler la planche à pain . . .Alors pour le plat principal . .hum.. .Oui je sais ! Une recette de grand-mère ! Un poulet au blanc(1). .Hum je me demande si Akira a du cidre!. .Une recette bien de chez nous !! hihihi. Pour le fromage..Bah un bon camembert, du munster(2) (un bon fromage qui pue pour bien le dégoutter niark niark) et du comté. .Pour dessert.. Hum.. SI !! UNE RECETTE DE MAMIE BAYEUX !! Un fallue accompagné de teurgoule !(3) »

Élaborais la cuisinière, elle n'était pas très douée pour la cuisine japonaise, mais la française. . . toute son enfance !

Ça y est! La blonde avait finit 'sa carte' pour se soir. Ravie elle partit faire ses courses et acheter les aliments dont elle avais besoin. .

C'est donc en début d'après midi qu'elle partis joyeusement en ville, faire ses emplettes pour ce soir.

Akira la regardait partir s'éloignant, petit à petit il l'a perdu de vu lorsqu'elle s'engouffra dans une ruelle, il eut un pincement au coeur. Le monde est bien cruel. Pourquoi une si gentille fille dois. . . Il ne préféra pas y penser. .Mais il pria intérieurement Bouddha en le suppliant de faire en sorte que la soirée se fasse sans dérapage. En deux mots : « Faites que je survive se soir !! Et je vous en supplie ! Faites que Kyo trouve quelqu'un d'autre à tourmenter ! »

- - -

« RAHHH !!!! »

Hurla comme sortis des enfers une voix terrifiante. .

« Euh . . »

Fit Akira en s'approchant doucement de la cuisine, lorsqu'il passa sa tête entre la porte pour jeter un petit coup d'oeil discret il fut surpris d'assister à la troisième guerre mondiale. .

La cuisine était sans dessus dessous, vraiment c'était le chaos le plus total, même une bande de gamin totalement barges de dix ans n'auraient pu faire pire.

Il y avait de la farine partout, des taches de sauces non identifiables, de l'huile renversée, des épluchures de légumes partout, des casseroles sales par terre, il y avait même des taches bizarres sur la fenêtre. Au milieu de se massacre se trouvais Yuya, elle était recouverte d'aliments divers, peut-être du jaune d'oeuf ? Possible. Elle courait dans tous les sens et jurant contre un** abrutis de pervers d'alcoolique** que le pauvre Akira ne comprit.

« Euh.. Yuya tu veux que je t'aide ? »

Tenta d'une faible voix le colocataire.

« **TU NE VOIS PAS QUE JE SUIS EN PLEIN TRAVAIL ?! ET NON TOUT BAIGNE PAS BESOIN D'AIDE ! MON POULET RISQUE D'ETRE CARBONISE ! MES LEGUMES VAPEUR RISQUE DE CE TRANSFORMER EN PUREE ! MAIS A PART CA ! TOUT BAIGNE !! » **

Braillait la blonde en se tirant les cheveux comme une folle durant une crise de nerf !

« Euh.. »

Le pauvre Akira ne savait que faire face à une folle furieuse tenant un couteau de cuisine. Dépité, mais anxieux il s'approcha de la dingue au couteau pour la calmer. Se n'est qu'au moment où Yuya senti les bras d'Akira qu'elle se calma. Dans ses bras et se laissa aller.

Akira la senti se détendre et pousser un long soupire. Après quelques minutes qui lui parurent une éternité (il a toujours peur d'une rechute) il se dégagea pour prendre entre ses mains sa petite tête blonde en lui demandant.

« Est-ce que ça va mieux ? Tu veux de l'aide ? »

Yuya parue étonnée, mais elle lui fit le plus beau des sourires.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, je me suis laissée importer ! Mais ça va mieux maintenant. Le problème c'est que je veux faire de la cuisine , de la bonne cuisine ! Pour l'autre abruti mais surtout pour te remercier de ton aide. .Je suis désolée de t'avoir crié dessus. .Pardon »

Akira lui rendit son sourire, puis retroussa ses manches pour aider la petite française !

« Tu n'as pas à me remercier, je suis heureux de t'avoir rencontrée »

Yuya se retourna pour ne pas lui montrer sa joie d'entendre ces mots, des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues qui étaient déjà empeignées de tristesse humide.

« Faisons de notre mieux ! »

Lui fit-elle retrouvant sa bonne humeur.

- -

« Non Akira pas comme ça ! Tu vas faire déborder la sauce ! »

S'énerva la chef cuisinière à son apprentis, oui pour une fois les rôles étaient inversés. Yuya indiquait la marche à suivre à Akira qui parfois avais beaucoup de mal à la respecter.

« Vraiment la cuisine japonaise et occidentale, c'est le jour et la nuit »

Cogitait le blond en enfournant la teurgoule dans le four.

« Ouf ! C'est bientôt près ! On n'as fait le plus dur ! Et il nous reste encore 6 heures avant l'heure du repas ! Courage ! »

S'excita la blonde en remuant nerveusement la pâte à brioche.

« Vraiment je ne pensais pas que la cuisine française demanderait autant de temps et d'énergie »

Rêvassait le blond en contemplant une Yuya remontée à bloc.

« Quel énergie celle-là ! »

- - -

« Allez courage Akira ! Il nous reste moins de deux heures avant l'heure fatidique ! »

Fit Yuya en passant une main sur son front.

« Fatidique ? Tu n'exagères pas un peu ? »

Questionna le blond mais qui regretta bien vite son commentaire lorsqu'il croisa le regard assassin de Yuya

« Sur ce coup là, elle n'a pas entièrement tord. »

DING DONG !

Yuya se stoppa net, comme effrayée par ce bruit. Elle se retourna pour regarder Akira qui lui ne semblait pas s'inquiéter.

« J'espère qu'il n'as pas osé . . . J'espère qu'il n'a pas osé . . »

Se ressassait sans cesse la jeune fille, en voyant Akira partir pour ouvrir.

- - -

Akira ouvrit la porte et ne fut pas surpris d'y voir un Kyo sourire au lèvre.

« Bonsoir Kyo, tu es en avance dis moi »

« . . . »

« Entre et repose toi dans le salon, je vais voir Yuya »

« . . . »

Au nom de Yuya le démon sourit vicieusement puis vint se poser sur le canapé du salon en fumant tranquillement.

- - -

Yuya derrière la porte de la cuisine observa la scène en silence, mais ça bouillait de rage en elle. Kyo avait fait exprès de venir plus tôt juste pour l'embêter. Le pire c'est que ça marchait, bien, même trop bien.

Elle se dégagea de la porte lorsque Akira fut à son niveau, mais avant qu'il n'ait put ouvrir sa bouche, la blonde lui dit

« Ne t'inquiète pas, occupe toi de lui ! Je peux terminer toute seule, ça ira ! »

Elle lui fit grâce d'un harmonieux sourire avant de refermer la porte et de continuer sa besogne. De l'autre coté Akira s'enchantait de la voir ainsi aussi combative ! Il se retourna et demande à son grand frère

« Je t'offre à boire ? »

Le brun acquiesça en silence tout en le regardant.

« Comme tu es en avance elle n'a pas fini les préparations au festin de se soir, alors tu ne la verra pas avant le dînez. »

Le blond posa le saké sur la petite table basse du salon quand il croisa le regard de Kyo, il recula de stupeur. Pendant une seconde il eut peur de ce regard, de ses yeux carnassier, qui ne prédisent jamais rien de bon.

- - -

Dans la cuisine, Yuya s'activait courant partout pour surveiller diverses cuissons . .

Elle entendit le portable de son colocataire sonner, puis la porte claquer . .

Vraiment, ça sent pas bon. .

Quelque chose retins son attention, son eau s'échappait de la casserole.

« Merde ! »

Fit-elle avant de baisser le feu et d'y mettre ses légumes, quand elle entendit une voix, qu'elle voulait à tout prix ne pas entendre.

« Attention Planche à pain ,si c'est mauvais tu devras recommencer ! »

Yuya ne se retourna même pas, trop occupée à contenir sa colère et à plonger ses légumes dans l'eau bouillante.

« Je te parle Planche à pain! »

Fit Kyo vexé que l'on ne lui accorde aucune attention.

« Je suis occupée retourne voir Akira »

Elle sentis son sourire diabolique ce qui la fit frissonner

« Akira a dû sortir précipitamment, nous sommes que tous les deux »

Dit sur un ton niais le démon tout en s'approchant de sa victime.

« N'y pense même pas. »

Le brun face aux mots de la blonde ris doucement, mais ne s'arrêta pas pour autant.

Ce n'est que au moment où elle sentit son corps près du sien que Yuya se retourna cuillère en bois à la main pour le repousser.

« Sort de cette cuisine ! »

Hurla l'étrangère en brandissant sa dangereuse cuillère en bois.

« Allons, je sais que tu en a envie . . »

Yuya rougit très vite, ses mots résonnaient dans sa tête, puis vinrent ces images qu'elle avait bien tenté d'oublier, ensuite vinrent ces sensations si agréables, douces, chaudes. .

« Ce n'est pas le moment et j'ai »

Commença la blonde mais qui fut coupée par un..

« Le moment ? Intéressant, donc tu en as envie . . »

« NON ! Ne te méprends pas ! Qui aurais envie d'un pervers et alcoolique comme toi ? Si tes hormones travaillent trop, va voir une de tes groupies et maintenant ** sort de cette cuisine!! **»

Finit par beugler Yuya en agitant sa cuillère.

A la grande surprise de Yuya, Kyo sortis de la cuisine de toute façon il y aurait plusieurs occasions. .La soirée ne faisait que commencer. .

En plus il avait réussit à coincer Akira, et le pauvre il en aurait pour toute la soirée et qui sait peut-être toute la nuit, à cette pensée le démon sourit puis but une longue gorgée de saké. . Oui cette soirée commençait plutôt bien.

- - -

« Bon calme toi Yuya, ça ira. .Akira va bientôt revenir, oui j'en suis sûr. . »

Cogitait la blonde en sentant les battements de son coeur.

- - -

« AH ! Akira ! Tu tombe bien ! »

Ironisait le Sanada sous le regard anxieux de ce dernier.

« Yukimura ne me dis pas que l'affaire urgente c'était ça ? »

Dit-il en pointant son doigt sur un tas de cartes.

« SI ! Ce soir ! Poker ! »

Firent Yukimura, Bonten et toute la bande.

« Mais. .mais Yuya m'attends ! »

Tenta le blond en se dégageant de l'étreinte du brun qui répétait

« Rah ! Les françaises ! Elles ont tout pour plaire ! Mais oublie là ! »

Oui le pauvre Akira en aurait pour toute la nuit, connaissant le coté fêtard de Yukimura et le fait qu'il soit littéralement attaché à sa chaise il n'eut d'autre choix que d'accepter sa proposition.

Akira eut quand même le droit d'appeler chez lui pour prévenir la pauvre future victime.

- - -

Yuya raccrocha en frémissant, elle seule en compagnie de ce pervers. .Vraiment quel pays de me...

« Non courage ! Il ne faut pas se laisser aller! »

Se dit la blonde ayant repris son énergie, mais sa vivacité diminua en croisant le regard amusé du brun. Yuya déglutit, vraiment quel plaie.

- -

(1)La poule au blanc est une vieille spécialité culinaire de Normandie.

Il s'agit d'une poule mise à cuire à feu très doux avec des carottes, des navets, des poireaux, des oignons cloutés et un bouquet garni dans une sauce blanche mouillée de cidre et d'eau. La sauce d'accompagnement est ensuite élaborée à l'aide d'œufs et de crème fraîche mouillés de jus de cuisson

(2) fromage de chez moi ! La lorraine XD. .Sérieux, ça fouette ! Attention les narines !!

(3) Teurgoule un dessert de Normandie !

C'est un dessert, sorte de riz au lait sucré généralement parfumé à la cannelle cuit à four très doux mais très longtemps (5 heures), de telle façon que les grains de riz ne sont presque plus discernables. La teurgoule se déguste souvent chaude avec la fallue, une brioche normande, et du cidre. Franchement c'est trop bon ! Si vous passez dans la région, faites vous plaisir ! Mais celle de mon papa c'est la meilleur !! XD Miam ! (Merci mamie de nous avoir donné la recette XD , je ne penserais pas qu'un jour je parlerai de ma grand-mère dans une fiction XD)Je ne vous raconte que ça ! Avec bien sûr la Tarte Tatin ! Un délice pour les papilles !


	13. Babel

**Note :**

Nous sommes légèrement en retard je crois bien...

Mais voici le prochain chapitre! Bonne lecture tout le monde!!

Merci à tous pour vos reviews qui nous ont fait énormément plaisir!!!

Voici le repas tant attendu!!!

Pour**Peckforever**... on t'a pas suivie voyons...mais entre Normand on se reconnaît! Lol

**Kei-kuuuun** la prochaine fois, je m'assurerais que ne puisses pas m'assommer non plus!!!!

**Asmodel**, c'est en effet Nanamy qui a écrit ce chapitre, bien deviné! Lol

**Kakelle**, « se péter des cartoons » je connaissais pas tiens... on en apprend tous les jours Lol mais merci d'avoir précisé, j'avais rien compris!

* * *

**Chapitre 12**

Babel

Elle avait eu une montée de frayeur en entendant Akira désolé au téléphone. Mais la jeune cuisinière avait bien vite repris courage et était même allée jusqu'à rigoler, imaginant Akira jouant au poker lié à sa chaise entre la bande de fêtards. Bien sûr, Yuya savait que ce coup était monté de toute pièce par Kyo le tout puissant, celui à la fièreté haute comme trois Tour Eiffel, pire, elle aurait bien remplacé dans son esprit le monument Parisien par la Tour de Babel.

« Et Yukimura l'avait suivi, ce démon number one du top « diaboliquement pervers » de la semaine! »

Pensa la jeune enfarinée. Car oui, elle ne s'était pas encore nettoyée.

Ce Yukimura... elle s'imaginait le coincer dans l'une des fenêtres de la tour de Babel tient, puisqu'il aimait tant Kyo... et tout là haut, pas au rez de chaussé. Elle y collerait les autres fêtards en même temps, il y avait bien assez de fenêtres.

Il serait bientôt l'heure logique à laquelle Kyo aurait dû arriver. Elle ne comptait pas le servir avant, ah ça non, il aurait dû respecter l'horaire. Yuya le laisserait poireauter dans le salon jusqu'à la dernière seconde, même d'avantage, vengeance obligeait.

La jeune femme remit un peu d'ordre, la cuisine était pire qu'une troisième guerre mondiale. Et si elle était en pleine guerre, alors elle fut bien obligée de constater qu'elle était dans le rôle du soldat qui avait combattu avec force et bravoure.

Une foi la cuisine remise à peu près dans son état d'origine, elle monta à sa chambre faire de même pour elle. « Les batailles » se dit elle alors, « c'est salissant ».

Après cinq minutes de retard volontaire, Yuya descendit enfin au salon, où un Kyo attendait le pied droit tapant d'impatience sur le sol. D'un ton froid, car elle savait que si elle était trop gentille, il en profiterait, elle finit par dire:

« A table »

Il eut un sourire satisfait, il était curieux, mine de rien, de goûter les plats français. Mais il ne s'attendait pas...non, pas du tout à ce qu'il allait voir ET manger.

Assis à table, il attendit le sourire aux lèvres. Elle fit les choses en grand, comme Kyo le remarqua. La table déjà dressée quand il était arrivé venait d'accueillir une bouteille de sake de rechange, la précédente étant déjà épuisée. Puis il avait vu la petit française se diriger vers la cuisine, en revenant une minute plus tard avec un plateau de petites choses appétissantes. A la manière des grands restaurant, rentrant dans la peau du personnage, Yuya tenait le plateau d'une main telle une serveuse, elle s'était habillée de blanc et de noir pour plus de ressemblance avec un uniforme. Elle arriva à ses côtés, déposa devant lui l'assiette où trônaient cinq petits fours.

« Petits fours fourrés façon Normand » (Je sais pas si on a une façon spéciale mais bon...)

Elle le resservit de suite en sake. « Mange ça petit démon » pensa t-elle « mange à t'en faire éclater la panse. Car repu le démon s'endort... ».

Elle se servit également, surveillant du coin de l'oeil la réaction de Kyo à ses petits plats fait maison. Il avait de la chance, car rares étaient les fois où la demoiselle cuisinait pour d'autres. Il eut l'air d'apprécier.

« Depuis quand es tu douée de tes mains, Planche à pain? »

« La ferme »

La « mise en bouche » et une petite pause terminée, il vit son hôte s'envoler vers les cuisines. Elle en revint avec un second plat et recommença son manège.

« Allumettes à l'emmental »

Et de nouveau ils dégustèrent. Kyo avait eu l'air d'hésiter, il n'avait jamais goûté ce fameux « emmental » tant apprécié des français. Mais cela ne parut pas lui déplaire. « Mange, mange petit démon, car plus vite tu quitteras la maison », pensa une Yuya très attentive à son invité. Elle pariait sur le fait que les Japonais ne mangeaient pas autant et qu'il calerait vite.

« Les français fond vraiment des choses intéressantes »

Avait-il répondu aux pensées secrètes de la demoiselle. Puis après une légère pause on passa au plat suivant. Une énième foi, la jeune fille se dirigea vers la cuisine et revint, un plat plus important dans les mains. Tout en le servant, elle suivit son petit rituel:

« En guise d'entrée, Monsieur acceptera certainement un potage de légumes »

En règle général, en France, pour beaucoup de personnes maintenant, ne serait-ce que la mise en bouche et les hors-d'oeuvres et on pouvait passer au dessert. Mais non, pas ça, il voulait du Français, il aurait du typiquement Français avec tout et encore, elle évitait le double plat principal de coutume dans les campagnes Normandes.

Kyo ne laissait rien paraître mais Yuya nota la vitesse plus réduite avec laquelle il avalait son potage. Cependant elle le savait, il ne dirait rien et il mangerait, trop fier. Et elle sautait de joie en silence de sa belle vengeance. « Petit démon, force toi et bientôt tu rentreras chez toi » pensa t-elle encore.

Elle ne lui laissa pas une plus grande pause avant de passer à la suite. Lui, devait se demander combien de temps il y aurait une suite et peut être, oui peut être regrettait-il d'avoir demander ceci car sans doute apercevait-il la joie dans le regard de la blonde cuisinière. Cette vision d'ailleurs, il l'avait, la jeune et pure cuisinière pleine de joie lui donnait quelques idées...osées. Il sourit et vit arriver la suite, un plat encore plus gros.

« Poulet au blanc accompagné de Cidre »

Kyo dû troquer son sake pour une délicieuse bouteille de Cidre importée directement du pays. Yuya remercia intérieurement ses compatriotes commerçants. Elle le vit réduire encore la cadence. Et il ne faisait plus de commentaires sur la nourriture. Yuya savait au moins comment le faire taire. « Petit démon, régale toi bien, car après, tu tiendras ton ventre de ta main » pensa t-elle toute guillerette. S'empêchant de penser à sa propre faillite face à autant de plats, qu'elle ne supportait pas plus que le démon, même avec l'habitude.

Ne ralentissant pas la vitesse, elle repartit rapidement à la cuisine. Revenant avec un autre plat de taille respectable. Elle crut voir Kyo étouffer un commentaire qui aurait blessé sa fierté d'homme fort.

« Plateau de fromage variés. »

Et elle présenta le Camembert, le Munster et le Comté (trois fromages pas lourd du tout...et qui sentent bon, hummmm). Kyo qui n'était pas familier de tout ceci faisait une tonne de découvertes en un repas. Presque une visite entière de la Normandie en passant par La Lorraine. On pouvait le dire, il était servi. Yuya se permit un petit commentaire:

« C'est qu'il avance pas vite pépère Kyo, plus faim? »

« Tais-toi planche à pain »

Quand le père Kyo commençait à parler ainsi, c'est que quelque chose le dérangeait. « Évidemment » pensa Yuya « moins facile de venir m'enquiquiner juste après quand t'en as pour une heure et demie voir deux heures de digestion couché. ». Mais sans doute Kyo avait il vu la lueur qu'avait Yuya dans les yeux et compris d'un coup ce qu'elle manigançait car il lança:

« Pas mal pensé pour une planche à pain braillarde »

« Oh Kyo tu me déçois » rétorqua la demoiselle comme vexée « comme tu voulais visiter la France de par ses plats, je te fais plaisir et toi, tu me dis tout ça de un avant d'avoir fini ton fromage et de deux en ayant même pas goûté au dessert! Dans la campagne chez moi, c'est sacré le fromage, finis le! »

Il ronchonna, vaincu. Mais pas pour longtemps, Yuya le savait. Il se remit à manger, vitesse normal d'un homme dont la fierté était en jeu et tendit son assiette pour le dessert que la charmante Yuya, dans un grand sourire plein de satisfaction s'empressa d'aller chercher. Quand elle revint, Kyo crut mourir. Un machin chaud et conséquent lui arrivait dessus accompagné de sa grosse brioche. (tout était trop gros à ce stade du repas).

« Le Teurgoule de grand-mère accompagné de sa Fallue »

Comme pour reprendre consistance et envoyer un pic à Yuya, Kyo rétorqua.

« Je ne me demande même plus pourquoi t'es grosse »

Elle répondit par un grand sourire figé et posa sèchement l'assiette devant lui. Elle claqua sur la table en un silencieux mais certain « Mange et tais-toi ».

Et c'est ainsi que ET Kyo ET Yuya se retrouvèrent silencieux, après le dessert, en se demandant chacun s'il ne valait mieux pas s'achever soit même maintenant. Elle, elle n'avait pas mangé les repas de « grand-mère » depuis petite et déjà, elle ne les supportait pas. Lui, il n'avait carrément jamais mangé autant. Les Français auraient sa peau, enfin non, mais il éviterait scrupuleusement les restaurant Français portant la mention « recettes ancestrales » à l'avenir. Ce fut Yuya qui parla la première:

« Bon ben maintenant que t'as mangé, repars »

« Non »

« Oh t'es pas chez toi, fou le camp! »

« Toi non plus, donc sors aussi »

Confrontée à sa propre logique, Yuya fut contrainte de sortir aussi. Tout deux se retrouvèrent devant la maison d'Akira, gelés, gavés et fâchés. Et Yuya repris, cette fois pour abandonner.

« Bon d'accord, on rentre... »

Manque de chance pour nos deux « tourtereaux », la porte, équipée d'un système anti-intrusion ne s'ouvrait de l'extérieur qu'à l'aide d'une clé, clé que mademoiselle, dans l'impatience de faire sortir le démon, avait oublié à côté du téléphone. Elle pesta, pesta et fut insultée quand, pour compléter le tableau de la malchance et de la soirée pourrie, il se mit à pleuvoir et ce, de plus en plus jusqu'à l'averse totale et définitive qui semble ne jamais s'arrêter.

« T'es fière? »

« Et toi? »

Grand blanc.

« Le portable, suffit d'appeler Akira »

Portable qu'elle chercha en vain, oublié à côté du téléphone pour que les clés ne se sentent pas seules.

« Idiote »

« Parce que toi t'as ton portable? »

Il le chercha, sûr de l'avoir... ne réalisant pas qu'il était sortit sans sa veste, certain de re-rentrer. Sa veste était accrochée à côté du téléphone.

« **Crétin **»

« ... »

Sous la pluie, sans abris, sans savoir quand Akira rentrerait, Yuya décida de s'asseoir, elle ne paierait pas plus cher. Elle fut imitée par le démon.

Une demie heure.

Kyo se décida, sans un mot à donner son fin pull à Yuya. Un gentlemen se cachait-il derrière le démon? Yuya repoussa l'idée mais n'accepta au début pas ce cadeau. Il ne lui resterait, à lui, qu'une chemise toute simple et blanche de surcroît. Elle n'avait pas envie de voir le corps de Kyo à travers aujourd'hui, même s'il était incontestablement le plus beau. Elle n'eut cependant pas le choix, il ne voulait pas reprendre son pull.

Une heure.

Une heure et demie.

Deux heures.

« T'es vraiment qu'un abruti »

« ... »

« Atchoum »

« ... »

Kyo semblait dormir en attendant. Il ne l'entendait pas.

« Comment il peut dormir sous la pluie? Je sais qu'un japonais peu dormir n'importe où mais bon...quand même...par tous les temps aussi? Partout par tous les temps, espèce rare identifiée comme étant Kyo, un électron libre (petite référence à un autre Kyo made in les industries Tampex ) totalement barge.

Trois heures.

Il pleuvait toujours autant, Yuya, pull où pas en plus grelottait de froid, trempée. Kyo dormait toujours et en prime, sa tête était tombée, trempée aussi sur l'épaule de Yuya. Trop fatiguée (mais elle avait eu le temps de digérer, bonne nouvelle) elle n'avait rien dit et ne l'avait pas repoussé, de toute manière, il dormait, bras croisé, avec quelques frissons. Mais son corps ne grelottait pas, ce démon était hors normes. Elle voyait parfaitement à travers sa chemise et avait été assez curieuse pour regarder un certain moment. Mais le salue allait enfin arriver.

Akira arrivait en courant sous la pluie, il n'avait pas de voiture pour revenir de sa partie de Poker. Il découvrit le « couple » tel quel. Bon au moins, Kyo ne lui avait pas sauté dessus, la preuve, mais...

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ici? »

« Akira!! »

Yuya se leva brusquement sans égard pour Kyo qui se réveilla. Elle lui expliqua tout en détail et il ouvrit la porte pour se mettre au chaud. Yuya s'écria alors :

« Ah du chaud ça fait du bien!! »

Un truc étrange se cogna à son pied.

« KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA »

Les garçons se retournèrent, les tympans en feu, leurs mains désespérément calées dessus. Yuya, le regard sur le sol sautillait comme voulant vraiment s'envoler. Qu'elle aurait voulu s'accrocher à la tour de Babel de Kyo pour ne plus toucher terre. Elle aurait rejoint Yukimura et aurait pu rigoler avec...mais non, cette chose lui gambadait dans les pattes et elle les détestait. En duo, Akira et Kyo comprirent...

« Des cafards »

La cuisine en état de siège pendant trop longtemps avait attiré d'autres invités encore plus indésirable que le premier. Du démon elle était passée aux insectes, qu'elle détestait tout autant voir plus.

En pleine crise face à ces petits êtres, elle s'accrocha à la première chose venue, la chemise de Kyo qui avait un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. Il rigolait de la voir dans cet état. Pour clore cette soirée déjà noire, Kyo affirma plus qu'il ne proposa:

« Le temps qu'Akira nettoie ça (plusieurs jours), tu viens chez moi »


	14. 666

**Chibi-Yuya :**

En raison d'une pause, Carnet de Voyage est temporairement ralentit (mais ça, vous l'avez deviné certainement!)

Afin de nous faire pardonner, voici un chapitre! (parce que ça faisait longtemps quand même!)

Désolées pour les éventuelles fautes...

Bonne lecture à tous!

Et merci à tout le monde pour les reviews!

* * *

**Chapitre 13**

«666»

Ses mots raisonnaient encore en elle, comme dans l'un de ces mauvais rêves où tout allait de travers sans jamais que l'on ne puisse dire « Stop ».Hors il s'agissait belle et bien de la vie réelle et, comme dans ces rêves, on ne pouvait pas tout arrêter d'un coup de baguette magique.

Résignée donc, elle finit par accepter l'invitation du démon. Et forcée elle fut de constater que sa maison donnait envie de faire une petite visite, quand bien même elle ne l'admirait que de l'extérieur depuis une bonne vingtaine de minutes.

Elle restait plantée devant l'antre du démon comme paralysée, n'osant réveiller la bête endormie dans son nid. Yuya atteindrait bientôt la demie heure de « plantage devant porte » et se découvrait un véritable don dans le domaine. C'était comme ci on lui demandait, à elle, innocent petit agneau, d'entrer dans la grotte sombre du loup affamé.

« Qu'elle poisse ces cafards ! »

Rageait la jeune demoiselle en regardant, toute penaude, son sac de sport remplit de vêtements de rechange pour la future semaine de 'torture'.

Les paroles qu'avait prononcées le dératiseur _-qui soit dit en passant était complètement barge !-_ lui restaient en mémoire.Il avait hurlé comme un dingue en découvrant ces insectes clandestins, d'après lui il y en avait des rares. Mais bon c'était tous les mêmes, des salles bestioles. Cependant la chose énervante qui avait amené encore plus de malheur, c'était son horrible commentaire :

_« Comme c'est une cuisine assez rare pour la région, elle a du attirer des nouvelles espèces ! C'est formidable ! D'habitude je déteste la cuisine Occidentale mais là je suis aux anges ! Merci jeune demoiselle! » _

Après ça, Kyo devint encore plus insupportable.

Ce fut alors que le spécialiste expliqua calmement la situation aux jeunes gens :

« Bon écoutez les jeunes, normalement, ça devrait prendre seulement une nuit complète pour les éliminer ! MAIS ! Car il y a un « mais », il y a des espèces vraiment, mais alors vraiment rare, donc je souhaite les capturer avant, ce qui devrait prendre plus de temps. Allez réjouissez vous ! De un je vous fait une remise et de deux vous faîtes avancer les recherches ! Soyez fiers les jeunes ! »

Yuya était vraiment hors d'elle ! La cuisinière avait passé toute son après midi à se casser la tête pour faire un repas pour un abruti (et pour Akira mais qui n'en avait même pas mangé une miette), et le pire c'était que maintenant elle avait attiré des bestioles ! Sa cuisine Normande avait attiré des cafards jusque là inconnus !

« Je ne crois pas que grand-mère apprécierait »

Pensait la belle en soupirant, hésitant entre colère et dégoût.

- - -

« Alors je rentre ? Ou je ne rentre pas ? Rahh que faire ? »

Rageait la blonde en s'arrachant les cheveux comme une folle. Ça y était, elle avait atteint la demie heure, là, devant les enfers, plantée comme un piqué. Elle ne voulait pas faire un pas vers la porte mais ne pouvait pas rebrousser chemin. Elle était toute proche du bouton de la sonnette mais non, elle ne pouvait décidément pas. Son esprit était piégé dans les pensées tortueuses de son futur calvaire. Elle ferma les yeux pour se remettre les idées en place quand, tout d'un coup, le bruit de la fameuse sonnette retentit. Ouvrant précipitamment les yeux afin de voir ce qu'il se passait, elle aperçu un bras à sa droite, un long bras qui appuyait sur le bouton. Elle le suivit en remontant vers son propriétaire et y découvrit Luciole, le regard dans le vide pour ne pas changer et une banane dans la bouche.

« MAIS!! TU FOUS QUOI LA?? »

« Je passe... »

« Pourquoi t'as appuyé? »

« Hm? »

« He ho, pourquoi? »

« Pourquoi quoi? »

« T'as appuyé? »

« Je passais par là... »

« Mais t'as rien compris!! Pourquoi t'as sonné? »

« Comme ça... »

La bouche grande ouverte, elle continua à le fixer jusqu'à ce qu'elle entende la porte s'ouvrir. Elle se retourna donc pour voir un homme d'âge mûr et très beau. Plutôt étonnée, elle ne pensa pas une seconde à se présenter ni à le saluer.

« Vous êtes Mademoiselle Shiina? »

« Ha...heu OUI! Excusez moi!! »

Surprise, la jeune fille avait quasi criée sa réponse et s'était penchée bien bas pour saluer, ce qui fit rire son interlocuteur.

« Luciole, tu ne voulais pas r... »

La jeune Yuya, toute stressée venait de se retourner afin de demander à Luciole s'il était là pour voir Kyo également mais qu'elle ne fut pas la surprise quand elle s'aperçut que ce dernier avait déjà disparu.

_A croire que son rôle était juste de sonner..._

Luciole, lui, de son côté, marchait désormais aux côtés de deux jeunes demoiselles notant frénétiquement sur des carnets. Et pour la première fois, quelqu'un les entendait parler.

« C'est bien Lulu! Tu es décidément un personnage indispensable... »

Et ils continuèrent ainsi leur route, sans un mot du personnage dit « indispensable ».

« Mademoiselle Shiina? »

Yuya se retourna, confuse. Mais l'homme ne s'en formalisa pas la gratifiant d'un chaleureux sourire et lui souhaitant la bienvenue.

« Kyo m'a déjà prévenu de votre venue. Veuillez entrer, je vous en prie »

« Merci... »

Elle entra donc avec un air perplexe bloquant son visage. Comment un homme si gentil pouvait vivre sous le même toit que la bête... Elle entra dans l'antre étrange du démon des enfers perplexe et la peur au ventre.

« Pour la tanière d'un démon, c'est tout de même rudement joli!! »

S'extasia la demoiselle, émerveillée par le décors. Le vestibule était vraiment grand, avec une belle plante exotique au coin, près d'un meuble fait -_sûrement_- d'un bois raffiné. Même le porte manteau était sculpté d'une manière élégante.

Prenant son sac, l'homme 'gentil mais trop suspect' lui demanda de s'asseoir un instant au salon. Elle suivit les recommandations sans rechigner, il était quand même trop polit pour être sincère. Il ne ressemblait pas au serviteur vil et horrible que Yuya se serait attendue à trouver aux côtés de Satan. -_Yuya a un peu trop d'imagination...-_ .

Mais il fallait pardonner à la pauvre jeune fille son manque poussé de confiance, car il s'agissait tout de même de la maison de Onime no Kyo, le démon pervers, alcoolique et j'en passe.

Le salon était magnifique avec ses tableaux remplis de couleurs et ses armes d'un ancien temps surplombant les murs. Il y avait toutes sortes de décorations plus exotiques les unes que les autres, hormis une seule photo.

La belle s'approcha de ce cadre et reconnut avec amusement Kyo lorsqu'il devait avoir environ 8 ans.

« Il était vraiment mignon »

Dit Yuya en passant un doigt sur le visage enfantin du brun. Elle ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire.

« Même à 8 ans pas l'ombre d'un sourire, ça ne m'étonne pas »

Un autre petit garçon se trouvait également sur le cliché, de même apparence que Kyo hormis le beau sourire radieux qu'il arborait.

« Ça doit être l'autre guignol que j'ai affronté au Tennis »

Supposa la blonde qui fut coupée par un :

« Je suis très heureux de vous rencontrer enfin Mademoiselle Shiina »

Surprise elle se retourna face à l'homme qui l'avais fait entrer, il arborait un chaleureux sourire. Grand, mince, élégant il avait tout pour plaire, mais c'était surtout son doux visage qui fit naître des rougeurs à la jeune femme.

« Euh.. Excusez-moi ! Je suis désolée de m'imposer chez vous. . »

Intervint la française alors que l'homme posa un plateau comportant du thé et des tasses.

« Asseyez-vous donc et prenons du thé. Vous devez être fatiguée à être restée devant la porte si longtemps... »

« Euh.. oui merci »

Répondit Yuya en s'asseyant face à lui le visage décomposé avant que le charmant monsieur ne continue ce début de conversation.

« Comme vous devez vous en douter, je suis Muramasa le père de Kyo que vous connaissez bien et de Kyoshiro »

Au nom du démon la blonde tressaillit sans vraiment sans rendre compte. Qu'est-ce qui devait la surprendre au juste? Que ce charmant monsieur soit le père de Kyo où bien que la bête ait parlé d'elle?

« Kyo vous a parlé de moi ? »

Questionna, interloquée, la française en amenant sa tasse brûlante à ses lèvres. Muramasa haussa les épaules.

« Non, il n'est pas du genre à parler. C'est surtout Kyoshiro et Yukimura qui m'ont parlé de vous »

« Ah.. »

Yuya semblait un peu déçue mais elle trouva cela plus logique connaissant le comportement insupportable du concerné. Hélas elle ne put retenir un soupir.

« Vous semblez déçue Yuya-san »

Elle sursauta. Elle ? Déçue ? Et de quoi ?

« Non non pas du tout ! De toute façon personne ne sais ce qu'il pense et ça fait peur ! Je peux vous le dire »

Rétorqua t-elle un peu confuse dans ses propos, mais la rougeur de ses joues ne convaincu pas le père du démon qui voyait pour la première fois quelqu'un parler de son fils sans la peur à laquelle elle faisait référence.

« Vous êtes mignonne Yuya-san.. »

Tête baissée, l'étrangère tenta de se concentrer sur sa tasse de thé plutôt que sur les propos de Muramasa qui se voulait gentil et aimable. (Il ne voulait pas la gêner)

« Venez je vais vous montrer votre chambre ! Akira et Kyo ne devraient pas tarder, je pense qu'ils doivent encore remplir des papiers. »

Il se leva d'une manière noble, si on puis le qualifier ainsi, mais ce fut ce que ressentis Yuya à ce moment, tant de noblesse, de respect pour cet homme. Pourquoi les qualités ont-elles sauté une génération ? Yuya le suivit à travers les couloirs de l'immense bâtisse.

« Qu'elle belle maison ! Encore plus jolie et spacieuse que celle d'Akira »

Se réjouit la blonde en apercevant enfin sa chambre pour la semaine à suivre.

« Après vous Yuya-san »

Fit Muramasa en cédant le passage. Yuya en eut le souffle coupé.

« Wauhouh ! »

Fut le seul mot qui atteint ses lèvres sous le sourire chaleureux de son hôte.

Pour une chambre d'hôte, c'était une magnifique chambre digne des plus grands hôtels de la planète.

Elle était composée d'un immense lit deux places, avec des draps qui semblaient tellement doux et chaux que l'on se serait couché de suite pour apprécier. Les oreillers confortables attiraient à eux les têtes fatiguées. Au pied du lit, se trouvait un magnifique tapis qui semblait venir d'orient, contrée des milles et une nuits. Le regard de Yuya fut attiré par la lumière de la lune qui traversait de longs rideaux richement décorés.

Près du lit se trouvait un petit bureau où trônait joyeusement un bouquet de Tournesol. Il n'y avais plus que l'immense armoire qui remplissait en grande partie cette chambre déjà trop grande qui ensorcelait Yuya.

Comment une simple armoire pouvait donner tant d'effet à notre blonde ? Sûrement le fait qu'elle date du dix-huitième siècles et vienne de France, son pays d'origine.

«Je veux la même à la maison ! »

Dit naïvement la blonde en caressant d'une manière douce se bois qui avait tant vécut.

« Cela vous rappelle des souvenirs Yuya-san ? »

Demanda Muramasa qui n'avais pas quitté le pallier.

Elle se retourna et lui fit un immense sourire plein d'émotions qui voulait dire « Oui, elle m'en rappelle ! »

Puis elle débuta une de ses anecdotes sur sa vie en France, vie qui lui manquais.

« Elle me rappelle une des nombreuses armoires que comporte le château de Versailles. Je m'en souviens très bien. C'était durant une visite à une parente éloignée de la famille, pendant notre séjour à Saint Germain en Lays, mon grand frère voulu visiter les monuments des environs. En ayant marre de faire des éloges à la Tour Eiffel il voulu découvrir les châteaux des environs. Ce fut donc Versailles. La visite de cette demeure restera à jamais gravée dans ma mémoire. Je. . »

Elle fut coupée par le père de Kyo qui ajouta.

« La France vous manque t-elle à ce point ? »

« Bien sûr, toute ma famille est là bas et aussi mes amis. Mais je suis heureuse aussi ici. J'y ai rencontré des gens formidables et gentils. .Bon il ne sont peut-être pas tous comme ça, mais je ne m'ennuie absolument pas ! »

S'esclaffait la blonde, son rire ressemblait à une douce mélodie.

« Cela sera difficile pour vous de partir alors. »

Interloquée face à cette question qui ne lui avait même pas traversée l'esprit, elle haussa les épaules et pris un air triste.

Ce moment fut interrompu par des voix venant du salon. Elle dut quitter à regret son armoire pour rejoindre Muramasa qui ne l'avait pas quittée du regard un seul instant.

« Venez Yuya-san allons les voir »

« Oui.. »

Répliqua t-elle presque à regret, laissant son sac dans la pièce et suivant l'homme.

- - -

« Ça va me coûter cher cette histoire de cafard !! »

Se plaignait Akira en se posant lourdement sur le canapé.

« . . »

« Akira je suis désolée ! Vraiment je ne pouvais pas savoir que ces bêtes là allaient débarquer aussi vite »

Tenta de se faire pardonner Yuya en accourant près du blond.

« C'est bien la dernière fois que je te demande à manger Planche à pain. »

Ricana doucement le démon, ce qui lui valut un mauvais regard de la cuisinière qui lui répliqua

« Alors ne m'en demande plus, crétin ! »

Alors qu'une guerre verbale allait commencer, un rire étincellent se fit entendre. C'était Muramasa qui était ravit de voir son fils si vivant. Même s'il ne donna pas la raison de son hilarité tout le monde comprit (peut-être pas Yuya, mais on s'en fiche car elle devint rouge pivoine et se tu aussitôt).

Mais tout ceci n'arrêta pas Kyo, qui, pour faire oublier le rire de son père continua sa joute verbale.

« Si je tombe malade à cause de ta bouffe, tu devras te faire pardonner, Planche à pain »

« Non mais c'est pas vrai! T'avais qu'à pas me demander ça!! **Sale bête **»

« Redis ça un peu pour voir... »

« Je répète pas pour les sourds... »

« Tu vas voir... »

« Non mais je suis à peine arrivée et tu m'énerves déjà!! »

Sur ce détail, Yuya monta deux secondes dans sa chambre, en descendit avec un feutre noir et, sans faire attention au fait qu'un Muramasa souriant la regardait s'approcha d'un Kyo perplexe. Elle se plaça juste devant lui et le surprit en écrivant sur son front. Il ne pu rien faire, s'il se débattait, il aurait l'air d'un gamin. Lorsque Yuya eut terminé son oeuvre, elle se retourna et répéta :

« **Sale bête **»

Dans l'antre des enfers, sur le front du démon, une jeune effrontée venait de noter...666...le nombre de la bête.

La cohabitation allait être rude pour l'un comme pour l'autre.


	15. Alcoolo, pervers et bulle de savon !

Salut c'est re nous !!

Il n'était pas prévu, à l'origine, de poster ce petit chapitre tout de suite... mais ça fait un petit moment quand même qu'il n'y a rien eu, alors voici un cadeau

Bonne lecture !!

* * *

**Chapitre 14**

Alcoolo, pervers et bulle de savon! 

Yuya riait encore, comme tout le monde d'ailleurs. Même le sage Muramasa n'avait jamais vu quelqu'un oser ceci sur son fils. Ce nombre collait parfaitement au personnage, 666... le démon était flanqué de ce nombre qui lui collait à la peau. Et son regard...il s'adaptait si bien à la situation, tuant la charmante demoiselle en silence.

Mais Yuya dû admettre le fait suivant, ce coup là elle finirait par en payer le prix, tôt ou tard. Et mieux valait tard.

Akira finit par s'en aller chez Yukimura, où il était hébergé. Tout inquiet qu'il était de laisser sa précieuse amie sur place, bien que son ami ne vive qu'à 500 mètres. Il fut d'ailleurs si vite arrivé que quelques minutes lui suffirent à rentrer et à tout raconter de la farce de Yuya juste avant un appel express d'un Yukimura éméché.

Ce fut Kyo qui décrocha.

« Allooooooo suis-je bien chez le 666? »

« ... »

« Comme vous êtes gentil, et que vous m'écoutez parler monsieur le 666, le numéro des poivrots, je vais vous chanter une petite chanson... »

« ... »

« Yeahhhh 666!! 6-6-6!! 666 Yeahhh Le numéro de Kyo! »

« ... »

« Bon j'avoue, je sais tout faire mon petit Kyon, sauf chanter! »

« Bip-Bip-Bip »

« Kyon a raccroché!! Akiraaaa tu crois que Lundi il va m'embrocher pour avoir chanté? »

Cria un Yukimura que l'on voyait rarement si bourré.

Kyo se retourna, furax. Il revenait de la salle de bain lorsque le téléphone avait sonné et en raccrochant fini par se dire que cela resterait gravé longtemps dans les mémoires. Surtout qu'il ne savait pas, non, que dans sa folie alcoolique, Yukimura avait appelé tout le monde, racontant tout sur tout. Allant jusqu'à tout dire aux présidentes du fan club... pour plus de fun disait-il.

Après avoir bien ris, avoir appris que Kyoshiro ne rentrerait pas de la soirée et être restée le plus longtemps possible sous la protection de Muramasa, Yuya finit par se résoudre à monter dans sa chambre, non sans se retourner tous les deux pas. Elle craignait pour sa sécurité dans cette contrée plus que sauvage.

Comme de fait, un prédateur des plus redoutable rôdait, mais pas derrière, il l'attendait sagement devant sa porte, sachant que d'une manière ou d'une autre, il fallait qu'elle vienne. Il avait le regard tueur et l'air sévère. Elle hésita deux secondes à aller coucher sur le canapé. Puis finit par avoir envie de retrouver son armoire adorée et se dit que la meilleure des défenses était encore l'attaque.

« Avoue que je t'ai eu sur ce coup, **sale bête**! »

« La **sale bête** ici, c'est toi... t'as invité tes potes avec ta bouffe, tu squattes et tu sais pas te tenir... »

« Oh... t'as un dico ici aussi... mais je ne suis pas un cafard, à moins que tu n'aimes traîner avec une bestiole dégueulasse »

« Qui a dit que tu en étais un? Ne prends pas tes désirs pour des réalités, Planche à pain »

La jeune blonde émit un grognement. Elle avait perdu la manche.

« Barre toi...j'ai sommeil »

Sans aucune réponse, Kyo se décala sans faire mine de l'écouter, un sourire de vainqueur sur les lèvres. Au passage, il lui susurra quelque chose à l'oreille qui entraîna la fermeture intempestive de la porte. _« Si jamais la « bestiole dégueulasse » veut connaître les joies d'être une femme... ma chambre est à côté »_.

« TA GUEULE »

Fut alors la seule réponse qu'il obtint.

Un peu plus tard dans la soirée, lorsque Yuya n'entendit plus un bruit dans la maison, elle décida de prendre une douche. Il devait être vingt trois heures et personne, hormis elle qui sentait la nourriture n'irait prendre de douche à cette heure ci.

Elle sorti de sa chambre dans le calme ambiant de la demeure et se dirigea vers la salle de bain qui se situait entre sa chambre et celle de Satan. La porte étant ouverte, la demoiselle entra franchement dans la pièce. Qui disait ouverte disait libre. Hélas, la jeune fille se trompait. A peine entrée, le bruit de l'eau qui coule se fit entendre, un homme sortis nu de la douche, trempé mais terriblement attirant et parla:

« Planche à pain, passe moi le savon »

Yuya passa alors par toutes les couleurs. Elle était rouge de colère et de honte, blanche d'étonnement (elle a certainement vu « quelque chose » d'étonnant), bleu à cause du manque d'oxygène (elle retient sa respiration de surprise... elle imaginait pas ce « quelque chose ») et enfin verte de frustration, frustration éprouvée par le fait qu'elle devait arrêter d'admirer ce tableau vivant digne du Louvre.

_J'irais bien au Louvre tous les jours..._

Se dit furtivement la jeune fille en se retournant, gênée de tant de choses... d'avoir tout vu, d'avoir voulu y regarder à deux fois et de vouloir encore maintenant se retourner. Mais plus fort encore que toutes ces émotions, la mémoire à retardement de Yuya la percuta. Elle Chuchota alors:

« Du savon... »

«Parle plus fort Planche à pain... »

Puis furibonde, elle sortie de la salle de bain, laissa la porte grande ouverte et brailla à qui voulait bien l'entendre:

« CE CON VEUT DU SAVON!! »

Muramasa, dans sa chambre au bout du couloir riait.

_C'est si gai d'un seul coup..._

- - -

Le lundi, Yuya n'attendit en aucun cas le tableau du Louvre qui avait dû trouver seul son savon. Elle parti dix minutes en avance en croisant un Muramasa tout sourire, ce qui, se disait elle, ne devait pas changer souvent.

A peine arrivée, Kosuke lui tomba dessus en rigolant tout ce qu'elle pouvait. Le coup du 666 la rendait profondément fière de sa Yuya. Si bien qu'elle ne parla que de ça pendant plusieurs minutes. Puis lui fut raconté le coup du savon...et là, le rouge aux joues Kosuke s'extasia pour la première fois.

« Yuya... seules les filles qui ont couché avec ont déjà vu « ça »... jamais une fille au hasard derrière une porte... quand bien même il s'agit de la salle de bain... »

« Oue bah voilà, c'est une première et j'aurais pu m'en passer... »

Sur cet entrefaite Yukimura était arrivé et avait TOUT entendu »

«Ooooh et alors alors? C'est mieux que moi? »

« NON MAIS QU'EST CE TU VEUX QUE J'EN SACHE?? »

« Ben je peux te montrer si tu veux! »

Ajouta t-il avec un clin d'oeil significatif.

« Va plutôt voir Rukia, Hinamori ou l'une de tes nombreuses conquêtes, elles seront ravies »

« Yuya...tu me déçois, je croyais que tu connaissais le mot « innovation » »

« **Crétin** »

Sur ce et sous les rires d'un brun bien content, les cours commencèrent. Akira ne sut rien de ce qui s'était produit, le jeune fille souhaitant éviter toute crise de nerf. Le cours se passa alors sans le moindre accro. La jeune fille pu même parler avec Shinrei qui se révéla adorable en sa compagnie. Ce fut donc ainsi qu'à la pause midi, tandis que les élèves sortaient du bâtiment, ils décidèrent de manger ensemble.

« Ah, Shinrei, allons par là avant de sortir, j'ai besoin de passer aux toilettes! »

« Ok! »

Comme décidé, ils prirent la direction d'un couloir vidé depuis longtemps et furent bientôt en vu de la porte des toilettes. Yuya entra et son compagnon se cala contre le mur, l'attendant.

La jeune fille se refaisait une beauté. Devant la glace, elle remettait le peu de maquillage qu'elle portait. Soudain, elle entendit des voix derrière la porte, dont celle de Shinrei.

« Toi là, casse toi! »

« Toi!! N'entre pas!! Tu n'es pas le bienvenue!! »

« Je t'ai dis de foutre le camp!! »

Yuya entendit un bruit sourd mais fort et vit la porte s'ouvrir.

« Alors...tu m'avais oublié? »

« O...Oda!! »

« N'oublie pas qu'on sort ensemble! »

« Qui a dit ça! »

« Tu m'as envoyé une lettre, j'ai dis oui. Ça me semble clair »

« Ce n'était pas moi »

« On s'en fou »

« Non pas moi »

« Ferme là »

« Tu te crois où?! T'es dans les toilettes des femmes, alors à moins que tu ne caches un lourd secret fou le camp! »

Oda sembla se retenir de frapper. Yuya se recula pour plus de sûreté mais heurta bientôt le mur. C'était sa spécialité au Japon, se retrouver piégée de la sorte. L'arbre, le cul de sac et maintenant les toilettes. Derrière Oda, elle vit Shinrei entrer dans les toilettes, un mauvais coup sur la joue et la lèvre en sang.

« Shinrei! »

Elle voulu en profiter pour courir vers lui mais le passage lui fut bloqué. Nobunaga la renvoya vers son mur et s'approcha de Shinrei.

« Dégage »

« Non! Laisse là tranquille! »

« Y a des moucherons dans cette fac ces derniers temps ! »

Il s'avança et cogna. Shinrei ne fut pas de taille et malgré les cris de Yuya demandant à Oda d'arrêter, ce dernier frappa jusqu'à ce que son adversaire soit dans le couloir et à terre. Puis il retourna dans la pièce et s'occupa scrupuleusement de fermer la porte à clé de l'intérieur. Yuya su alors ce qu'il préparait.

La jeune fille apeurée tenta en vain de se confondre avec le mur, répétant des « non », secouant la tête et perdant son calme devant l'avancée du garçon, ce démon numéro deux bien pire dans ses intentions que le premier. Bientôt il fut imposant et à quelques centimètres de sa victime qui répétait en boucle « non... ».

« Fallait pas te la jouer intouchable... »

« Non... »

Il utilisa sa main gauche pour maintenir Yuya contre le mur. Cette dernière se débattait comme elle le pouvait et criait. De temps à autre, pour la calmer, Oda frappait. Son visage arborait déjà plusieurs coups mais elle criait toujours. De sa main droite, après avoir admiré son travail et sa maîtrise, il déchira sans cérémonie le haut qui entravait son avancée. Il découvrit une poitrine douce et plus généreuse qu'il ne le pensait. Il déchira le soutient gorge de la même manière et s'attaqua à les masser violemment, sans une once de douceur.

C'était douloureux et il frappait toujours, elle refusait de se taire. La jupe qu'elle portait suivit le tas de tissu au sol très vite.

De l'autre côté de la porte, Shinrei, appuyé contre le mur entendait son amie souffrir. Il ne pouvait rien faire, dans son état, pas même passer la porte vérouillée. Il décida de courir autant qu'il le pouvait et de tout expliquer à la première personne qu'il trouverait. Et ce fut Kyo.

Ce dernier se trouvait au distributeur, plus loin, là ou les cris n'arrivaient pas. Il était seul, ayant réussit certainement à semer ses présidentes gluantes. Ce jeu, « semer les sangsues » était plus courant que ne l'aurait pensé le commun des étudiants.

Il leva un sourcil à l'arrivée très peu glorieuse de l'intello.

« Kyo!! C'est... Nobunaga!! »

« ... »

« Il s'est enfermé avec Yuya!! »

- - -

Après l'avoir débarrassée du plus gros de ses habits, il l'a balança sans ménagement vers le sol et prit ses aises au dessus. Il aimait ce genre de situation, lorsque la personne souffrait, qu'il en était responsable. Elle, elle criait « Arrête! Arrête! ». Il allait passer aux choses sérieuses lorsque la porte vola. Dans l'embrasure de cette dernière, démon numéro un voyait rouge et ce fut pire lorsqu'il vit SA propriété au sol, des bleus partout et à une petite culotte près, nue.

Et la première chose qu'il entendit fut son propre nom, prononcé par une petite voix...

« Kyo... »

Mais vite, quelque chose d'inattendue se produisit. La petite voix évolua.

« SORS MOI DE LA OU JPIQUE UNE CRISE!! »

Surpris, 666 ne dit rien mais son visage se radoucit un peu. Il n'en avait pas moins envie de tuer un certain compère démon tout à fait hors de son territoire et SUR celui des autres, au sens propre du terme.

Oda quitta à regret sa proie et s'attarda sur son vis à vis.

« Décidément, le jour ou je ne t'aurais plus dans les pattes sera sacré jour férié. »

« Non, ce sera l'anniversaire de ta mort... »

« Dis t'as pas un titre de propriété sur cette fille... t'es tombé amoureux de la belle blonde ou quoi? »

« ... »

« Attend... pas d'attaque directe à mon ego ni de vanne bien placée? »

Pour toute réponse, Il reçu une droite inévitable au visage. S'il n'y avait eu le mur pour le retenir, Oda serait tombé à la renverse. Mais ne disant pas son dernier mot, il se jeta sur Kyo manquant de piétiné Yuya encore au sol (et sur ce elle se poussa très très très vite pour finir encore plus mal!)

S'en suivit un combat dans les toilettes des filles comme il n'y en avait jamais eu d'aussi masculin à cet endroit. Les droites et les crochets avaient remplacer crêpages de chignon et autre mesquineries typiquement féminines. A la fin, Oda, acculé abandonna. Jeta un dernier coup de pied tout léger (plus de force) à Yuya qui vociféra une tribu d'insultes colorées dans son dos. Kyo avait dégusté également mais tenait sur ses jambes. Alors que Shinrei regardait Oda partir, vaincu, Kyo enleva sa veste et la balança sur Yuya.

« Doucement, ça existe... »

Dit elle sans méchanceté dans la voix. Elle n'eut aucune réponse, le démon ne la regardait même pas. Elle enfila le vêtement et se leva. Elle aurait le visage gonflé un moment. Elle avança et s'arrêta à côté de Kyo et prononça quelque chose que seul ce dernier entendit.

« Kyo...merci... »

Et une larme, une seule, coula à ce moment. Goûte salée que seul Kyo aurait eu le privilège de voir. Sachant pertinemment que la jeune fille pouvait marcher, il la prit dans ses bras (version princesse ). Elle fut étonnée mais ne dit rien, elle se blotti contre lui et souhaita alors ne jamais quitter cet endroit chaud. Les mains de Kyo ne se baladèrent pas durant le trajet et il ne fit aucun commentaire à la vue qui s'offrait à lui, le vêtement de secours étant mal fermé.

Deux présidentes virent le spectacle et s'en allèrent, furax.

Shinrei se débrouilla tout seul.

Akira et cie ne furent au courant que bien plus tard.

La cohabitation commença donc par un rapprochement plus que brutal de deux protagonistes au tempérament explosif.


	16. La banane, une sauveteuse pas comme

Chibi Yuya :

Hello minaaaa ! Comment va? Oui oui, vous ne rêvez pas.... voici un chapitre, un vrai ! Nanamy et moi ne vous oublions pas !!

L'aventure au pays du soleil levant continue pour notre jeune Yuya et elle n'a toujours pas de chance !!

Bien sûr merci à tous - et surtout à toutes - pour vos reviews qui nous fond chaud au coeur !!

En espérant que ce chapitre vous plaira autant que nous avons aimé l'écrire !! (et désolées s'il reste d'éventuelles fautes d'orthographe :D)

**Chapitre 15**

**La banane, une sauveteuse pas comme les autres.**

_La cohabitation commença donc par un rapprochement plus que brutal de deux protagonistes au tempérament explosif._

Voilà une heure que notre petite française tentait vainement de gagner le sommeil, mais à chaque fois qu'elle fermait ses yeux le visage d'Oda lui apparaissait brusquement. Rien n'y faisait, cette nuit elle ne put dormir.

- - -

Lorsqu'elle entendue son réveille qui lui indiquait sept heure**s** du matin, la blonde se leva avec une grande -que dis-je- une énorme difficulté. Elle avait les yeux explosé, des cernes pharamineuses, les cheveux en batailles. . Bref elle était dans un pitoyable état. Bien que ses pensées furent envahies par l'horrible rictus d'Oda lorsqu'il lui arrachait ses vêtements. Yuya avait aussi l'image de Kyo en elle. Puis cette douce sensation reprit au moment où il l'avait prise dans ses bras. La douce chaleur de son étreinte, le contact de sa peau froide à la sienne qui était brûlante. Notre française ne savait pas vraiment qu'en conclure de ses nouveaux sentiments, mais elle y réfléchirait, plus tard.

Elle prit une douche pour se réveiller puis descendit pour prendre son petit-déjeuner en compagnie des hommes de la maison.

Être la seule fille dans une demeure ne dérangeait par notre étrangère, car elle avait été habituée avec son début de cohabitation avec Akira. Après réflexion c'était même plus agréable, pas d'attente devant la salle de bain, pas de piquage de crayon, pas de problème au niveau des serviettes hygiéniques. Un vrai bonheur !

« Bonjour Yuya-san » Fit Muramasa avec son éternel sourire.

Yuya répondit vaguement encore influencée par le contre coup de sa nuit sans sommeil, ce que remarqua très vite un certain brun.

Assise à la table, elle but rapidement son café brûlant servit gentiment par le père des deux monstres. Mais rien n'y fit, elle n'arrivait pas à retrouver un peu d'énergie pour affronter cette journée de fac.

Elle se sentait toujours vide, molle, mais son coeur angoissa lorsqu'elle comprit que sûrement elle croiserait Oda. Yuya n'avait pas l'habitude de craindre les garçons, non souvent c'était plutôt l'inverse. Mais Oda n'était pas un homme comme les autres, c'était un démon. Comment faire pour vaincre sa peur ?

Mais surtout une chose troublait vivement notre jeune étudiante, si jamais Kyo n'était pas venu que ...

Elle ne préférait pas y penser mais cette question la harcelait sans répit. Yuya était très reconnaissante envers Kyo, elle voulait lui dire, lui hurler même si cela fut possible, mais son orgueil, sa fierté, l'arrêta.

- - - - -

Et ce fut par une belle matinée-sans dispute dès le matin- que Yuya accompagnée de Kyo, d'Akira et de Kosuke arriva à la fac. Bien sûr vous vous demandez tous, où était passé Yukimura ? Bah personne ne le su jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive en courant aux portes de la fac pour accueillir comme il se doit notre 666.

« Bonjour mes amis ! Ahaha ! Qu'elle belle journée n'est-il pas ? »

Annonça joyeusement notre brun en sautillant dans tous les sens tout en restant loin de Kyo, la prudence l'exigeait.

« Ah ! Ma Yuya mais que t'arrive t-il ? Tu te sent bien ? Tu aurais dû rester sagement à la maison »

Demandait le brun en s'approchant de la belle qui, piquée au vif -car Muramasa lui tenait le même discours- engueula sérieusement le Sanada.

« écoute c'est gentil de prendre soin de moi mais ça va ! Je ne suis plus une petite fille ! Je peux me prendre en charge toute seule ! Et toi ! Occupe toi plutôt de ton problème avec l'alcool ! »

Puis elle continua son chemin vers la salle de cours, furieuse. Alors qu'Akira enchaînait le pas suivit de Kosuke. Le musée du Louvre restait seul avec Yukimura toujours aussi euphorique mais aussi distant, l'instinct de survit vous comprenez ?

« Que s'est-il passé hier pour que Yuya est une mine si affreuse ? »

Devint sérieux le brun en fixant Kyo comme pour déceler un début de réponse sous ses cicatrices.

« ça ne te concerne pas »

Rétorqua le 666 en soutenant un regard dur, presque furieux, comme ci sa colère et sa rage n'était pas encore calmées.

- - - -

La journée s'était bien déroulée pour notre petite française mise à part les nombres de fois où tout le monde lui posait des questions sur son état de santé. Seul Kyo et Shinrei connaissaient le secret du triste état de la blonde.

En y repensant, Yuya fut heureuse de l'attention que lui portait Shinrei. Il était si gentil, si doux, une vraie crème !

Après qu'il se soit excusé pendant environ une bonne heure, de son incompétence à la protéger et qu'il s'en voulait terriblement, Yuya lui fit promettre de ne jamais en parler aux autres. Que s'ils devaient être au courant c'était à elle seule de le faire.

Après une douce mais maladroite étreinte, Shinrei lui proposa de boire un café avant qu'elle ne rentre chez Kyo. Séduite par l'idée de souffler un peu, car le comportement des autres envers elle était très dur à supporter. Surtout celui de Kyo qui était froid plus que jamais auparavant. Il ne l'embêtait même plus, c'est pour dire !

- - - -

Dans un café assez éloigné de la fac, les deux jeunes élèves s'assirent à une table tout en discutant joyeusement du cours -surtout Shinrei en bon premier de la classe qu'il était-.

« Merci encore de m'inviter Shinrei-san »

« Mais non c'est rien ! Cela me fait plaisir et je sais que tu as besoin d'oublier un peu ce qui s'est passé »

Dit d'une toute petite voix le blond encore troublé par ce qui s'était passé. Yuya fut si touchée par tant de gentillesse qu'elle posa sa douce main sur celle du garçon qui trembla à son contact.

« Merci »

Murmura t-elle en un doux sourire.

« Je sais ce qu'il te faut ! »

S'écria Shinrei, une idée lui passant par la tête.

« Il faut te défouler ! Et rien n'est mieux qu'un peu de sport ! »

Continua le blond d'une voix forte. Amusée, Yuya le laissa faire écoutant attentivement son idée pour le lendemain.

« La fac organise pour la santé de leurs étudiants des entraînements sportifs ! Je fais partis du club de base ball tu pourrais venir ! »

Yuya se laissa tenter par cette idée, surtout que l'élève modèle semblait y tenir à coeur. Elle accepta puis ils continuèrent à discuter jusqu'à tard.

Obnubilée par ce que disait Shinrei, l'étrangère fut très surprise quand elle se sentis pousser des ailles. Oui, notre blonde ne touchait plus le sol et pour cause, une poigne forte l'attrapait par le col et la traînait à la sortie du café sous les regards ébahis des autres clients.

Ne sachant pas qui la soulevait comme un sac à patate, la française pris peur, se débattant aussi fort qu'elle le pouvait jusqu'à ce qu'elle entende une voix familière.

« Calmes toi la sauvageonne »

Oui cette voix c'était celle du Louvre, à cette pensée Yuya se sentit rougir. Calmée par le fait que c'était Kyo qui la touchait elle se laissa plus ou moins faire.

« Lâche moi ! »

Finit par dire d'un air ennuyé la belle qui sortis enfin du café sans oublier de calmer Shinrei lui disant que tout allait bien et qu'ils se retrouveraient demain à l'heure convenue.

- - -

Les fesses sur l'épaules sur démon et la tête en bas, Yuya était vraiment dans une posture bien incongrue surtout en voyant la tête des passants.

« Lâche moi ! »

Répétait-elle en secouant ses pieds mais rien n'y fit, le démon continuait sa marche.

« ** mais tu va me lâcher voui ??!! **»

Finit par beugler Yuya en se tortillant comme un petit asticot.

« Arrête de bouger Planche à pain »

« Non, j'ai mal dans cette position ! Ma poitrine est écrasée ! »

« Qu'elle poitrine ? »

Se moqua le démon, mais une chose le surprit car la blonde excédée qu'il se moque d'elle et de sa poitrine lui pinça les fesses. Oui, elle avait osé toucher le postérieur divin du brun. Il fit un léger sursaut et lui demanda qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait bien faire.

« Je t'explique **Monsieur** **666** ! A chaque fois que tu te moque de moi, je te ferais mal ! »

Le démon explosa de rire, elle? Lui faire mal ? Mais qu'elle idée saugrenue. N'étant pas prise au sérieux, la belle mis ses deux mains sur son fessier et serra la tendre chair. Kyo grogna, de douleur ou d'excitation ? On ne le sera jamais car ils étaient arrivés à destination.

Chez Kyo, Muramasa attendait au bas de la porte et rigola doucement en voyant arriver de loin son fils portant un petit paquet vivant sur son épaule.

« Bonsoir Yuya ! J'ai demandé à Kyo de venir vous chercher car je m'inquiétais de votre absence, mais je ne pensais pas qu'il mettrais tant d'ardeur à la tâche. »

A ses mots, la blonde se sentis rouge comme une pivoine, 'tant d'ardeur' ? Cela semblait louche.

Le démon déposa son paquet sur le canapé du salon sans délicatesse. Toujours à fleur de peau le dit 'paquet ' ré-enchérit

« ** faudrait t'apprendre la finesse ! Parce que tu m'as fait mal abruti ! **»

« Elle va se calmer la **sauvageonne **? »

Et pour le plus grand plaisir de Muramasa une nouvelle bataille verbale commença.

« Bravo ! Je te félicite tu as encore appris un mot ! Bravo ! Et un mot pour Kyo ! Et un ! »

Rallait la blonde en tapant des mains comme si elle acclamait une grande star du rock. Il haussa un sourcil et s'approcha doucement de la blonde qui était trop occupée à applaudir.

« Si tu veux je peux t'apprendre des choses bien plus agréables que ta langue de barbare »

Et ce fut les derniers mots qu'elle entendit de la bouche de Kyo, car elle courut vite dans sa chambre, rouge cramoisie. Vraiment parfois cet abrutis lui faisait des sensations bien étrange.

- - -

Le lendemain la française partit tôt pour un jour férié, oui elle avait rendez-vous avec Shinrei pour faire du sport et se défouler.

Ce matin là elle fut plus en forme que jamais, pour la plus grande joie de Muramasa heureux qu'elle reprenne si vite des couleurs.

- - -

Arrivée à la faculté, elle croisa les groupies de Kyo qui la regardèrent d'un air dédaigneuses mais Yuya ne fit pas attention, trop préoccupée à chercher Shinrei.

Soudain elle l'aperçut assit sur des escaliers, elle le salua chaleureusement puis ils partirent en direction du stade.

Shinrei avait raison, le sport ça défoule ! Et ça fait un bien fou ! Rien de mieux pour une fille aussi énergique qu'elle !

Durant ses deux heures, Yuya avait tout oublié, ne pensant qu'a une chose, frapper cette satané balle avec la bâte de base ball .

Les garçons furent surpris qu'une fille envoie une balle aussi loin, elle avait une sacrée force. Ils en étaient presque jaloux.

Sous l'encouragement de son ami Shinrei la belle joua contre les garçons qui se prirent la raclée de leur vie.

Et ce fut une Yuya toute heureuse et des garçons dégouttés à jamais de ce sport qui regagnèrent séparément les vestiaires.

- - -

Yuya était seule dans les vestiaires des filles, mais elle ne s'en plaignait pas. Prenant joyeusement sa douche , elle ne fit pas attention à deux ombres qui grandissaient derrière la porte d'entrée.

« Pff ! J'en était sûr ! Elle à une plus petite poitrine que moi ! »

Souffla Okuni en tenant le soutien gorge de notre blonde.

« Mais tout le monde à une plus petite poitrine que toi »

Répondit dubitative Akari en prenant carrément le sac de sport de la belle. Ne laissant qu'une simple culotte.

«** ého ! Ého ! Matelot ! Le matelot navigue sur les flots ! Ohé ! Ohé ! Matelot** »

Chantonnais gaiement la sportive en se frottant énergiquement. Lorsqu'elle se sentis enfin propre, détendue, l'étudiante s'enveloppa dans une grande serviette. Arrivée devant son casier elle eut la plus grande joie de le découvrir vide.

Paniquant comme jamais, elle fouilla partout se retrouvant même à quatre patte pour regarder sous les bancs. Mais rien n'y fit, pas de sac-sauf des pansements usagés, beurk-. Soudain elle entendis une voix.

« Okuni-sama ? Akari-sama ? Vous êtes là ? »

Yuya vit une main passer la porte, se cachant de l'autre coté, elle attendis que la première victime de sa fureur entre.

Une jeune fille à lunette pénétra les lieux en répétant.

« Okuni-sama ? Akari-sama ? »

Alors qu'elle sentis une présence près d'elle, Yuya lui sauta dessus en lui bloquant toute les possibilités de fuite !

Agrippant ses mains dans une seule comme elle avait vue si souvent Kyo le faire -pour une fois qu'il lui apprends un truc utile celui là-, Yuya commença son interrogation.

« Où sont mes vêtements ? »

La jeune groupie secoua la tête nerveusement et se débattait comme une chevronnée.

Yuya, à califourchon sur cette pauvre Nanao , avait une position bien favorable et elle le savait car elle en profitait pour lui gueuler.

« Où sont mes vêtements ? »

« Je ne te dirais rien sorcière ! »

Au mot 'sorcière', la colère légendaire envahit notre si frêle blondinette.

« **Je commence sérieusement à en avoir marre de vos gamineries ! Maintenant tu va me dire où sont mes affaires ou je te colle la baffe de ta vie »**

Certes la jeune japonaise ne comprenait rien de ce qu'elle disait mais avec l'intonation nécessaire on pouvait se faire comprendre malgré la frontière de la langue.

« Dans les vestiaires des garçons, ils sont là bas »

Pleura Nanao honteuse d'avoir trahit ses Sempai .

Par un moment d'inattention, surprise de voir ses affaires dans les vestiaires des mecs, Yuya relâcha sa prise et Nanao eut le loisir de s'échapper.

- - -

De nouveau seule dans ses lieux qui sentent l'eau de javel, notre sportive réfléchissait à comment récupérer ses vêtements. A cette heure ci, les élèves du club de base ball devait être partis depuis longtemps. Shinrei devait la retrouver bien plus tard alors elle ne pouvait pas compter sur lui et il ne s'inquièterait pas de son absence prolongé. Yuya n'avait pas d'autre choix que de partir à la conquête de ses vêtements perdus et ce même s'ils se trouvaient dans l'antre des mâles nus.

« Quand faut y aller, faut y aller ! Et je vais y aller »

Se répétait sans relâche Yuya tremblante près de la porte. Elle n'avait que sur le dos sa culotte et sa serviette blanche.

« Allez »

Cogitait la française en courant dans le couloir pour atteindre le fameux vestiaire à une rapidité incroyable.

Arrivée devant la porte elle ne pouvait plus reculer, elle s'avança et se glissa à l'intérieur. Yuya entendit alors des garçons prendre leurs douches. Son coeur battait la chamade, méfiante la fille peu vêtue marchait sur la pointe des pieds et regardait partout pour chercher son sac. Elle ne le trouva pas mais croisa le regard d'une personne qui n'aimait pas l'eau. Et c'était la principale raison, pour expliquer qu'il ne soit pas avec les autres.

« Lu.. Luciole ? »

Bégaya Yuya en tenant sa serviette des mains.

« hum ? »

Il la regardait sans aucune émotion, ni gêne et encore moins de l'étonnement mais il finit par s'écrier d'une voix un peu molle.

« Ah !Une fille »

Merde ! L'alarme était donnée, car les garçons sursautèrent en hurlant des « HEIN ? »

Alors qu'elle trouva enfin son sac, elle se retourna pour être face à Un Kyo, Un Akira et à Un Shinrei serviette à la taille torse nu. Sans était trop pour Yuya qui devint tellement rouge que Luciole banane à la main s'écria

« Ah une tomate ! »

Ne sachant pas quoi faire, elle attrapa son sac et se releva à une vitesse folle, mais hélas pas assez rapide pour un certain 666 qui la retins par le poignet en disant.

« Bah alors Planche à pain qu'as tu comme idée ? Elle m'intéresse. »

Cette situation devenait bien dangereuse pour notre blonde, car Shinrei hurlait au scandale -même s'il était aussi rouge que Yuya- et Akira courait dans tout les sens ne sachant que faire. Il n'y avait que Luciole et Kyo qui était calmes, enfin Kyo pas vraiment. Shinrei se sentait vraiment mal, c'était la première fois dans sa vie d'homme qu'il voyait une femme aussi peu vêtue. Son imagination en pris un sérieux coup. Akira lui ne pensait pas trop à cela, enfin il n'y pensait plus car l'angoisse lui venait surtout en voyant une lueur d'excitation de son grand frère. Oui, cela n'envisageait rien de bon.

« Bah alors Planche à pain tu ne dis plus rien ? C'est l'effet que je te fais ? »

« De l'effet, yen avait pas quand t'étais nu yen aura pas si tu cache tout! »

« T'es envies sont ciblées dis moi... »

« Comme ci je faisais les choses à moitié »

« Rappelle moi de prendre ça en note »

« Parce que tu comptes t'en servir? »

« Qui sait... » Levé de sourcil et sourire pervers.

« Laisse tomber, les tombeurs collectionneurs ça m'intéresse pas »

« Les Planches à pain sont sans intérêt »

Alors qu'une guerre verbale remplit de sous entendus commençait, Shinrei eut la bonne idée de prévenir un des responsable de la faculté. Il se hâta pour avoir une tenue descente et partit à la recherche de Fubuki, l'un des professeurs de l'école. Akira protesta vivement, mais qu'importe l'élève modèle était déjà parti.

Comprenant que Yuya allait avoir des ennuis pour être entrée dans les vestiaires des garçons dans cette tenue, Akira suivit Shinrei en espérant le rattraper et le convaincre d'arrêter.

Or il était face à un autre problème, celui de laisser Yuya presque nue avec Kyo qui n'était pas vraiment couvert. Mais le temps pressait ! Shinrei, capitaine de l'équipe de Base ball était un grand coureur et plus Akira réfléchissait à ce qu'il devait faire, plus il aurait de mal à le rattraper.

Rageant de la laisser seule avec son grand frère il demanda au blond de veiller sur sa Yuya, ce dernier lui répondit :

« Sur qui ? »

Pas le temps de lui expliquer ! Akira se dépêcha pour rejoindre Shinrei avant qu'il ne sois trop tard, tout en priant Kami-sama.

« je vous en supplie ! Faites que Kyo se retienne ! »

Kyo seul avec Yuya

Voyant tout le monde s'en aller et sa chance augmenter, Kyo décida de passer outre la présence du mangeur de banane et s'approcha d'une Yuya colérique.

« Hola tu fais quoi là pervers!! »

« J'utilise mes notes »

« Approche pas »

Soudain Luciole se retrouva aux côtés du couple, gênant quelque peu l'instant et irritant Kyo.

« Tu veux quoi? »

Commença le démon, passablement irrité.

« Je dois protéger qui? »

« MOI! »

« Pourquoi? »

« Il veut me violer! »

« C'est grave? »

« BAH OUI! »

« Ah bon... »

Puis il retourna s'asseoir tranquillement.

« Mais je croyais que tu devais me protéger!!! »

« J'ai faim »

« Ça n'a rien à voir! »

« Je dois protéger qui? »

Impuissante face au comportement lunatique du jeune Lulu, Yuya décida d'abandonner cette option de protection bien peu fiable.

_Bon, autre solution...reculer...c'est pas que j'ai pas envie mais il serais bien trop content si je cédais._

Elle recula donc, jusqu'à rencontrer le mur, comme d'habitude.

_C'est pas comme ci c'était la première fois que j'étais acculée et bloquée!_

Kyo se rapprocha, un sourire gourmand aux lèvres.

_Bon, c'est pas que j'en ais envie mais j'ai pas le choix..._

« Luciooooole! Je te donnerais tout un stock de bananes si tu crâmes les fringues de Kyo!!!! »

Les yeux de Luciole se figèrent. Ce dernier semblait comme en transe... d'un pas rapide qu'on ne lui voyait jamais, il se dirigea vers les affaires du démon qui le regardait, étonné. Et il fut témoin de l'extermination de ses vêtements. Yuya en profita pour se dégager et se dirigea vers la porte qui malheureusement s'ouvrit sur le professeur Fubuki.

Yuya se recula précipitamment et se couvrit de ses bras, retenant par la même occasion une éventuelle chute de sa serviette. Elle baissait les yeux et devenait de plus en plus rouge. Si seulement elle avait pu se confondre avec le mur... Kyo lui, en serviette aussi, vu que pas d'autre choix à l'horizon, assumait pleinement sa condition.

Fubuki avait avec lui le nécessaire en terme de vêtements et tout deux furent bientôt en jogging basket. Luciole lui sorti sans soucis.

Le couple finit son tête à tête à trois dans le bureau du proviseur.

Et Luciole poireautait devant chez Kyo pour son stock de bananes.

Ça, il ne l'avait pas oublié.


	17. Tourbillon infernal

**Auteurs :**

Nous sommes en retard. (Je suis sûre que ça s'était même pas vu XD)

La fic n'est pas arrêtée, contrairement à ce que l'on pourrait penser !

Aller, lentement mais sûrement, voici la suite !

Merci encore à tous nos lecteurs et revieweurs !

* * *

**Chapitre 16**

Tourbillon infernal

Yuya était dépitée. Allongée sur son lit, elle ruminait son entretien avec le professeur. Le lendemain serait à marquer d'une pierre noire sur le calendrier des enfers. Oui, le lendemain serait le jour dont elle aurait le plus honte pour le restant de ses jours. Ils étaient tous fous, ici.

Fubuki avait été catégorique : « _Si vous aimez tellement vous balader nus, je vais vous y aider. Demain, de votre arrivée jusqu'à votre départ, vous ne serez autorisé à porter qu'un maillot de bain. _»

Bien sûr, ce qui avait rassuré Yuya, dans le fond, ce fut qu'elle ne serait pas la seule à se balader en tenue extra courte à la fac. Kyo devait subir la même punition. Cependant, si Yuya ne voulait pas qu'on la reluque de trop près – ce qui ne manquerait pas d'arriver – Kyo lui, allait aimer ça. Non seulement il n'avait pas honte de se montrer – et il avait raison d'être fier de son corps – mais il pourrait ainsi avoir toutes les filles qu'il désirait – si ce n'était pas déjà le cas - . Non, vraiment, la journée qui s'annonçait allait s'avérer horrible.

Et en remuant ainsi dans son esprit tout ce qui risquait de lui arriver - histoire de se préparer au pire- Yuya s'endormit, oubliant pour un court moment son futur calvaire.

_

Le réveil sonna bruyamment pour tirer sa jeune maîtresse de ses songes bien étranges. Que pouvait bien faire une pieuvre en bikini jaune dans la salle de sport de la fac? Tout en se posant cette question pertinente et quelque peu amusante, Yuya se leva, se prépara et enfila avec regret un maillot de bain noir une pièce. Bien sûr, si elle devait se trimballer dans cette tenue en cours, Fubuki n'avait rien précisé quand à a tenue à avoir durant le trajet. Ce fut ainsi que Yuya enfila bien vite un manteau noir descendant jusqu'aux genoux. Hors de question de passer pour une exhibitionniste dans les rues de la ville. A la fac, ce serait bien suffisant.

Lorsqu'elle descendit, Kyoshiro était déjà parti et Muramasa s'était rendu à un rendez vous d'affaire. Elle ne vit donc que Kyo devant une tasse de café noir fumante. Le jeune homme avait bien enfilé une veste, comme elle, mais ne cachait pas le caleçon noir moulant qu'il avait enfilé. Tout vêtu de noir, la veste de cuir ne cachant ni le caleçon ni son torse nu, Kyo semblait confortablement installé et pas le moins du monde gêné. Non, la situation l'amurait même. Il souriait à pleines dents. Il l'a regarda et la détailla avec une délectation affichée durant un temps infini.

« Pervers ! Pose tes yeux ailleurs ! »

« Ça te contrarie tellement? » Demanda t-il, perplexe.

« Oui!!! »

« De toute façon y a rien à voir ... »

« QUOI??? »

« Faudrait savoir, Planche à pain, tu veux que je te regarde ou pas? S'il faut pas, c'est qu'il n'y a rien à voir. »

« **Enfoiré**.... » Maugréa t-elle, à voix basse.

La journée allait être mouvementée. Et le comble de tout était que leurs maillots, par un simple concours de circonstance, étaient assortis. Yuya dû résister à l'envie d'en changer – et aussi à en coller une au pervers qui se complaisait dans la bêtise, juste devant elle- .

_

Le chemin se passa sans encombre. Évidemment, certain avaient bien dû se demander pourquoi le jeune homme avait les jambes à l'air. Peut être ne portait-il rien s'imaginèrent les uns, certainement ne porte t-il qu'un slip s'étaient avancé les autres – en bavant ou grimaçant selon le sexe - . Le fait était que sa veste était trop courte pour cacher un bermuda et trop longue pour savoir si il portait des slips ou des caleçons. Yuya rougit de certains commentaires osés. Kyo lui ne pourrait certainement jamais être plus heureux.

_Il aurait pas des tendances exhibitionniste non?_ Se demanda la jeune fille, sérieusement inquiète.

Mais pires questions l'attendaient.

_

Les deux jeunes gens arrivèrent bien trop vite à la fac au goût de Yuya. Son humeur descendit encore d'un cran lorsqu'elle aperçu Fubuki les attendant non loin, certainement à l'affût du moindre manquement à l'une de ses punitions. Son regard seul lui donna l'ordre express de mettre à bas son tendre manteau. Elle s'exécuta à regret.

Elle le déboutonna et le fit glisser. D'abord le long de ses douces épaules, il poursuivit sa chute en découvrant ses bras, ses reins, ses fesses... et tomba en chiffon sur le sol. Instantanément, comme pour tenter, en vain, de se protéger de tous ces regards pervers et inquisiteurs braqués sur elle, elle utilisa ses bras pour se cacher. Mais il était trop tard. Cependant elle oublia tout lorsqu'elle vit, à sa droite, le démon sourire à plein dent...couvert de sa veste.

« TOI !!!! Retire ta veste ! T'es aussi puni !!! »

« Patience, je m'interroge sur l'intérêt de ce que je regarde »

« Quoiiiiii ! **Abruti pervers !** »

« C'est toi qui t'exhibes... »

« Fais en de même, que je m'interroge sur l'intérêt de te reluquer ! »

Mais Yuya savait très bien qu'il y avait de l'intérêt à le regarder – surtout nu ou presque - . Après tout, ne l'avait-elle pas déjà vu? Et comme de fait, elle n'avait pas rêvé ce jour là. Kyo fit tomber la veste et découvrit son corps à qui voulait regarder. Fubuki, satisfait, embarqua les vestes par sécurité et fila.

Une foule compacte se forma autour du duo. La journée allait être longue...horriblement longue.

« Kyyyyyyyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa »

Ceci, se dit Yuya, ne pouvait qu'être le fan club du monstre. Il était vrai que quoi de plus rafraîchissant, de si bon matin, qu'un homme à moitié nu? De plus, quoi de mieux que leur propre idole? Sacrée récompense pour leur dévotion sans faille. Quoi qu'en inspectant bien la foule de jupons autour du démon, la jeune fille découvrit de simples passantes...et même, masquée par des lunettes noires, la prof' d'anglais. Qu'est-ce qui devait faire le plus peur... les yeux emplis d'une fierté faramineuse de Kyo où savoir que la prof ressemblait un un stalker? Il lui faudrait méditer sur le sujet.

Le monde autour d'eux était si effrayant. Pourquoi alors, à la place de la peur, de la colère où de l'irritation, ressentait-elle ce léger pincement au coeur? Cette petite chose, minuscule, qui lui faisait battre le coeur à cent à l'heure. Cette ridicule petite chose, qui lui mouillait les yeux. Cette absurdité, qui lui faisait faire de grandes enjambées, pour quitter cette foule agitée?

Mais pourquoi, même en s'éloignant, ne pouvait-elle pas vider son esprit de ce sentiment de trahison? Se sentait-elle spéciale même sans le savoir, ni le vouloir? Tant et tant de questions sans réponses qu'elle aimerait voir éclaircies.

Kyo la vit partir du coin de l'oeil, sans se douter qu'une fontaine de larmes coulait de long de ses joues rougies.

_

Yuya, qui s'était éclipsée dans un coin reculé jusqu'au premier cours apparue dans l'ombre de la porte dans la minute qui précédait le premier discours du professeur. Kosuke la sentit s'asseoir. Une fois passée la surprise de la tenue, elle vit les yeux gonflés de la jeune blonde. Décidant de ne poser aucune question pour le moment, elle n'en lança pas moins un regard inquiet à Yukimura, qui lui en toucha un mot à Akira.

_

« Que lui a-t-il fait? » S'égosilla le pauvre Akira.

« C'est peut être pas lui... »

« Kosukeee nee-san !! Qui d'autre que le grand méchant démon? »

« ... »

« ... »

Il y eut un blanc étrange. Kosuke et Akira retenaient un fou rire.

« Laissez moi deviner... IL est derrière moi et je devrais prendre congés? »

Ses amis acquiescèrent sans mots, pouffant. Le démon, le sourcil gauche relevé ne releva rien et le laissa filer.

« KYO !!! Que lui as-tu fais? »

« ... »

« Kyo... Yuya était en pleure ce matin...que s'est-il passé? »

« ... »

« KYO!!! »

« Qu'elle est enquiquinante... »

Et sans dire mot, il se retira. Il se devait de ne pas rester trop longtemps au même endroit, ses fans pourraient revenir...

_

« Saleté de machine à café ! T'as pas le droit de tomber en panne quand j'ai besoin d'un excitant ! »

« On peut t'exciter nous, si tu veux... »

Un frisson glacial traversa le dos de la jeune fille, de bas en haut. Elle se retourna. Elle en était sûre, elle n'allait pas passer cette journée en paix. Se promener en maillot était un symbole en lui même. Un symbole qui pouvait avoir plusieurs noms, « Death Day », « La journée infernale », « comment mourir de honte : le maillot maudit »...

« **Putain** laissez moi tranquille !! »

« Allez, fait pas ta sainte... t'es venue t'exhiber pour ça, avoues »

« Si ça avait été le cas, j'aurais certainement pas visé aussi bas pour vous choisir ! »

La tristesse, la colère, le sentiment inconnu étaient autant de sentiments mélangés qu'ils conduisaient à des choses improbables en période calme. La première erreur fut de s'attaquer directement et sans gants à leur point faible.

« Petite... »

Le plus dégourdis du groupe, le leader aussi certainement, l'attrapa par le bras.

« Gros con lâche moi !!! »

Seconde erreur, la politique aurait été de pleurer, de faire un petit « kyaa » féminin afin de faire appel à leur fierté masculine, histoire de leur faire desserrer prise, qu'ils se croient forts. La chose à ne surtout pas faire était de montrer résistance accrue et côté provocateur.

Il l'a poussa violemment contre le mur.

La situation était donc critique. Aucune option ne s'offrait à elle. Enfin si, il y en avait deux, mais elle ne les voyait pas.

_

Shinrei avait longuement parlé avec le professeur, le prochain devoir, une dissertation traitant de l'anatomie du poulpe, comportait plusieurs points importants et donc, en bon élève qu'il était, il se devait de les revoir.

Il ouvrit la porte, marcha tranquillement dans le couloir quand un « Gros con lâche moi » sonore se fit entendre. Plus rapide qu'un poulpe dans son élément, il dévala une série de marches pour se retrouver face à la scène. Trois types -de la catégorie idiots notoires- contre Yuya, le match était serré. La forte personnalité de la miss contre l'agressivité des trois énergumènes. Mais la parole étant veine contre la force brute, il se devait d'intervenir. Il se sentait déjà suffisamment coupable pour l'affaire de la punition.

_

Kyo marchait. Dieu lui même ne devait pas savoir vert où. Mais il marchait en pensant à ce que cette Fille à ramasser les ennuis pouvait avoir. Certes il s'en foutait royalement, mais il avait un petit quelque chose, quelque part, qui lui disait de la chercher. Instinct ou conscience, personne n'aurait pu dire, mais quoi qu'il en fut, il passait prêt d'un couloir lorsqu'il entendit « ..._j'aurais certainement pas visé aussi bas pour vous choisir ! ». _Il s'approcha, s'auto-proclamant le meilleur connaisseur en planche à pain. Et ce ne fut pas loupé, c'était bien elle. Il se mit dans un petit coin, amusé de la voir toujours dans le pétrin. Après tout, ça lui apprendra à se balader en serviette devant d'autres hommes que lui...

Mais la situation s'envenimant et ces trois « faibles » s'approchant trop de SA propriété, il voulut se mettre en route. Qu'elle surprise donc lorsqu'il vit que cette fois, ce n'était pas lui qui allait la sauver. Il vit Shinrei s'interposer avec véhémence et se débarrasser somme toute très facilement des trois insectes.

Finalement, il devait peut être se poser en observateur plus longtemps.

_

« Yuya !! Ça va? » Fit le preux chevalier à la princesse pestant et pestant encore dans un langage de chartier... en français.

« Oui...merci ! »

Il lui prit la main, l'aida à se relever et rougi de surprise. Plongé dans son étude époustouflante sur le poulpe, il n'avait remarqué à quel point Yuya était attirante dans cette tenue sobre mais montrant à tous ses belles formes. Sa réaction un peu gauche mais terriblement mignonne fit rire la jeune fille. Il était un garçon tellement adorable, attentionné et gentil. _De loin,_ se dit elle, _je me demande à quoi nous pouvons bien ressembler ! Avec Kyo, c'est sûrement un loup bavant de dévorer une brebis mais là...peut être...à un couple... _Elle prit une jolie couleur à cette pensée que Shinrei ne remarqua pas mais que Kyo observa avec irritation.

« Yuya... je m'en veux tellement pour ce qui t'arrives ! Si je n'avais pas parlé à Fubuki... »

Le jeune garçon baissa la tête avec honte. Il tenait beaucoup à elle pourtant, comment avait-il pu faire cela? Il ne s'abaisserait pas à se convaincre qu'il ne l'avait pas reconnue et que dans la précipitation il n'avait pas pensé. Si, il l'avait reconnue, il avait réfléchit et il avait prévenu Fubuki. La sauver maintenant ne rattraperait pas les choses. Pourtant pourquoi? Pourquoi elle lui souriait sans le mettre en cause? Pourquoi était-elle souriante comme ça avec lui et si intempestive avec Kyo? Pourquoi, alors qu'il faisait son maximum pour bien paraître, semblait-elle d'avantage elle même avec ce rustre? Il serra le point. Une série de « pourquoi » dont il n'avait les réponses. C'était sa première fois. La seule fois dans sa vie ou il n'avait pas eu la réponse à une question.

« Shinrei... tu as bien fait d'en parler à Fubuki. Après tout, même si c'était involontairement on était en tord... Kyo bien plus que moi d'ailleurs !!!!! »

_Kyo...encore et toujours Kyo... _

Pour la première fois le jeune homme eut alors une réaction impulsive, spontanée et totalement irréfléchie. Pour la première fois, il avait forcé une fille à lui donner un baiser. Il l'avait prise par surprise, forcément. L'attirant de ses bras plus forts qu'il n'y paraissait, il avait coller le corps de la jeune fille à lui et lui avait donné l'un de ses baisers les plus passionnés. Un contact avec un poil de jalousie, une once de colère et un chouilla d'envie.

Au loin, il était un regard qui n'oubliera jamais cette scène.

Un renard prétentieux venait piétiner les plats de bandes du loup.


	18. Ivre confession, amour et baston

**Auteurs :**

Je suis de retour ! Pour vous donner de la lecture !

Désolée pour l'attente, je ne voulais pas donner du travail bâclé, hors... j'étais en panne d'inspi T_T

Aujourd'hui on change de décors !!

Désolée aussi pour les éventuelles fautes ^^

Merci à toutes les personnes qui me lisent et à toutes celles qui ont la gentillesse de m'écrire :D

**Chapitre 17**

Ivre confession, amour et baston

Yuya murmurait dans sa tête toutes les expressions et attitudes de Shinrei qui auraient dû lui mettre la puce à l'oreille. Allongée qu'elle était sur son lit, vêtue d'un simple pyjama bleu, elle réfléchissait aux évènements de la veille. Son sommeil avait été agité et elle avait rêvé qu'un poulpe la pourchassait dans le but de l'embrasser. Puis elle s'était réveillée de bien bonne heure, incapable d'oublier le baiser fougueux et surprenant de son ami. Shinrei l'aimait? Yuya se retourna encore dans son lit, il lui était impossible de rester en place, jusqu'au moment où elle se leva, excédée. De toute manière, elle n'allait pas rester au Japon, au final, après ses études, alors mieux valait pour elle et pour lui qu'elle n'aille pas plus loin.

Elle vérifia l'heure à sa montre, posée sur la petite table de chevet à sa droite. Il était quatre heures du matin. Trop tôt pour se lever, trop tard pour essayer de se rendormir. C'était une de ses particularités, lorsqu'elle pensait de trop à une chose et que cette dernière la réveillait, il lui était alors impossible de retrouver le sommeil. Alors la petite Princesse Française se décida à descendre à la cuisine, à boire un grand verre de lait et à tenter, en vain, de retourner dans les bras de Morphée.

Elle n'alluma pas la lumière, ne voulant pas annoncer sa sortie. Elle était toujours surprise des efforts que fournissait le démon pour toujours la surprendre lorsqu'elle s'y attendait le moins. Yuya se cogna néanmoins à la porte en sortant, son pied le sentirait pendant quelques minutes. C'était fou ce que les doigt de pieds prenaient souvent dans ce genre de situation et comment on se faisait le plus repérer lorsqu'on faisait tout pour ne pas l'être. Elle passa les marches en silence et avec le plus de précautions possible. Une chute n'était pas dans ses prévisions du moment.

La cuisine était sombre et fraîche, éclairée légèrement par la lune. Cette lumière suffirait amplement pour la tâche qu'elle avait à faire. Dans le réfrigérateur plein, elle trouva une bouteille de lait entamée de moitié qu'elle sortie pour en verser une partie du contenu dans un grand verre.

La maison était tellement silencieuse qu'elle « entendit » presque l'ombre se glisser derrière elle. Elle savait de qui il s'agissait, comme toujours il avait trouvé le moyen d'être après elle. Il lui prit son verre et le finit d'une traite. Yuya eut un léger sourire. Les ombres jouaient sur son visage une drôle de danse lente qui rendait son expression délicieuse pour le démon. Mais il n'allait pas le lui avouer.

« Le démon buvant du lait, ça ne colle pas trop à ton image de marque, tu sais »

Chuchota-elle à l'attention de son comparse.

« ... »

« Ne va pas me dire que tu ne dormais pas et qu'un petit verre de lait va t'y aider... »

« ... »

« Bon... ne dis rien. Moi, je retourne dans ma chambre »

Alors qu'elle passait à ses côtés, il l'attrapa par le bras et avec une délicatesse peu commune la ramena vers lui. Il la tenait doucement, sans la brusquer et la regardait dans les yeux. Yuya était plutôt calme, elle attendit juste qu'il daigne la libérer. Lorsqu'il le fit, sans n'avoir rien prononcé ni rien tenté, elle resta perplexe. Ce n'était décidément pas un soir qui collait au personnage. Mais l'esprit occupé à d'autres soucis et l'envie de s'écarter de lui étant, elle remonta sans un son dans ses appartements. Elle ne lui ferait pas le plaisir de le gronder ce soir.

Au petit matin, tout un groupe d'étudiant se retrouva devant la fac. Yuya arriva à l'heure au rendez-vous fixé une semaine plus tôt. Fatiguée et les yeux cernés de deux beaux très sombres, elle avait le regard vide et les pensées en exil. Jamais elle n'avais si mal dormi que depuis son arrivée dans ce pays.

Le groupe se composait de personnes triées sur le volet. Les plus intelligents, les plus méritant, les plus populaires et les exceptions, dont Yuya. Se retrouvaient donc pour le voyage Kyo, Yuya, Akira, Kosuke, Yukimura, Keikoku, Shinrei, Tokito, Sakuya, Okuni, Akari, Tigre et divers étudiants, une petite dizaine. Ils allaient bientôt monter dans le car qui les mèneraient pour trois jours et deux nuits dans un onsen réputé pour sa tranquillité. Le voyage leur avait été offert en toute surprise par le comité des élèves qui tentait d'encourager tout le monde à être parmi les meilleurs. Le but était simple, les motiver avec de beaux cadeaux.

Yuya s'installa sans vraiment faire attention à côté d'une fenêtre. A côté d'elle, une place vide qui ne l'intéressait guère. Peu importait qui se mettrait là, du moment qu'elle pouvait, pendant les deux prochaines heures, récupérer sa nuit gâchée par de stupides pensées. Le sort était jeté, elle devait rentrer chez elle d'ici à deux mois maintenant, elle ne pouvait se permettre de se rapprocher de Shinrei et pourrait enfin quitter Kyo. Pourquoi alors se prendre autant la tête? Elle dirait tout bonnement et sincèrement au gentil garçon que ce n'était pas possible, qu'elle devait rentrer et jouerait un bon tour au méchant diable quand elle serait sûr qu'il ne pourrait plus rien contre elle. La vie était parfois beaucoup plus simple que prévu. Sauf que... la personne qui s'installa à ses côté fut le méchant diable en personne. Et que diabolique comme il était, elle pouvait se toucher pour espérer rêver en paix.

Comme de fait, impossible de dormir. Comment se reposer quand le diable est à vos côtés? Comment ne pas stresser quand il vous adresse ce sourire carnassier? Impossible. Tout bonnement impossible. Yuya arriva à l'onsen aussi fatiguée qu'en quittant la fac. Ces trois jours allaient-ils être si tranquilles que cela?

Le groupe fut accueillit par une hôtesse chaleureuse d'une quarantaine d'années. Vêtue d'un kimono traditionnel, elle marchait lentement et gracieusement, les menant à travers la bâtisse comme l'on dirigeait les visiteurs dans un musée.

« Voici la pièce de vie, vous y trouverez un téléviseur, un coin détente et d'autres activités. Plus loin sur votre droite, vous avez l'entrée pour les bains. Ces derniers ne sont pas mixtes, s'il vous plaît, ne vous y trompez pas. »

«... »

« Les chambres se situent à l'étage du dessus, veuillez me suivre »

Les filles furent divisées en deux groupes de trois. Yuya, Kosuke et Sakuya d'un côté, Tokito, Akari et Okuni d'un autre. Les présidentes du fan club débattaient déjà de plans plus ou moins farfelus afin d'attirer Kyo dans leurs bras, l'espace d'une de leurs nuits de liberté presque totale. Ce dernier se retrouvait non loin de là, dans une chambre partagée avec Akira et Yukimura. Ces derniers temps, le petit frère le surveillait tout le temps qu'il le pouvait et en devenait même un peu irritant.

Les affaires installées, Yuya décida de se faire un petit tour des lieux en solo. L'endroit était agréable et relativement calme. « Relativement » car actuellement, les étudiants fêtard s'amusaient bruyamment. Sa propre chambre avait vue sur un grand jardin vert et inspirait calme et sérénité. Et Kosuke avait découvert qu'en se penchant légèrement, on pouvait apercevoir les bains des hommes.

Elle passa devant une autre chambre destinée aux filles où l'on entendait des rires étouffés, des petits ricanements et autres chuchotements suspects puis disparu dans un couloir. Dans ce dernier se trouvait l'accès aux chambres des garçons. On y entendait pas mal de rires et de blagues vaseuses, déjà. Combien d'entre eux rêvaient de partager une nuit avec l'une des filles de l'autre couloir? Certainement tous sauf trois. Le premier était Akira, trop raisonnable pour ça. Le second était Luciole qui n'y songerait même pas. Est-ce qu'il se rendait compte déjà qu'il pouvait se passer quelque chose entre les hommes et les femmes... c'était à se demander. Enfin le dernier était Shinrei, bien trop « protocolaire » pour se laisser aller à ça. C'était déjà énorme qu'il ait osé l'embrasser elle comme ça, sans même prévenir ni demander. Elle rougit à ce souvenir embarrassant.

Perdue dans ses pensées elle faillit entrer en collision avec le dit « homme protocolaire ». Elle vit ce dernier virer au rouge puis se calmer et enfin paraître normal. Il sortait de l'une des chambres et était ravi de la rencontrer. Le sourire qui illumina son visage à ce moment mit Yuya dans l'embarra. Comment devait-elle lui annoncer qu'entre eux deux, il n'y aurait jamais rien?

« Shinrei ! Comment trouves tu l'endroit? »

Yuya était nerveuse. Comment devait-elle agir? Que dire? Elle ne voulait pas revenir sur le baiser mais ce ne serait pas si facile. Shinrei ne semblait pas tout à fait à son aise non plus. Il avait osé, s'en voulais et pourtant, brûlait d'envie de recommencer. Il dû se faire violence à lui même pour contrôler des envies qu'il n'aurait jamais pensé si fortes.

« C'est très beau et ça aurait été plus calme sans nous... »

« Haha c'est sûr mais bon, ils font ce dont ils ne sont pas autorisé de faire en cours... En France, les étudiants font énormément la fête aussi !»

« En parlant de France, cela te manque t-il? »

Yuya n'avait jamais révélé à qui que ce soit la durée exacte de son séjour. C'était environ ci, environ ça mais pas de précision, ce que le jeune homme aimait par dessus tout. Il craignait cependant la réponse. Et si elle lui annonçait repartir bientôt, que ferait-il?

« Parfois oui, je l'avoue ! » répondit-elle sans toutefois s'attarder sur le sujet.

« Quand dois tu repartir exactement? »

Les dés étaient jetés. Il fallait qu'il sache.

« Je n'ai pas encore tout à fait décidé » éluda t-elle en repoussant l'idée d'un geste geste rapide de la main.

Comme il s'y attendait, rien de précis. Mais dans son fort intérieur, il doutait que ce moment soit encore loin. Il devait se décider. Il devait lui dire clairement ce qu'il ressentait. Un petit espoir inutile et illusoire émergea alors. Peut être déciderait elle alors de rester... Cette idée le fit frémir mais il savait les chances assez minces. Il se lança alors à l'attaque.

« Yuya ! Je... »

« Oui? »

« Je... »

« Dites les jeunes !! Vous comptez passer le week end dans le couloir? »

Lança un Tigre enthousiaste qui ne vit pas le regard désespéré de son ami. Il posa ses bras amicalement sur ses épaules et commença à taquiner la jeune fille.

« Ça te dis une balade? »

Shinrei enviait l'aisance de son ami. Il se faisait souvent envoyer valser, certes, mais il avait tant de facilité à s'exprimer, à dire les choses. C'était une qualité manquante chez Shinrei qu'en ce moment précis, il désirait plus que tout autre posséder. Ce qui le réconforta un peu fut la réponse de la demoiselle.

« Je n'ai pas envie.... seule avec toi il ne peut m'arriver que des malheurs !! »

Elle le disait sur un demi ton, moitié plaisantin, moitié sérieux. Elle s'était assez faite agresser comme ça. Sur ce, elle continua son chemin comme ci rien n'était.

Plus tard dans la journée, Shinrei l'intercepta pour la énième fois de la journée. La seconde fois, Kosuke était arrivée discrète, mais arrivée tout de même pour s'amuser avec son amie. La troisième, Tigre était retombé là comme un cheveux dans la soupe. L'étudiant parfait espérait donc que cette fois serait la bonne.

« Yuya? J'aimerais te dire quelque chose... »

Elle avait été occupée toute la journée et ne pensait honnêtement plus à ce que pourrait bien lui vouloir Shinrei. Elle le regarda alors dans les yeux, curieuse de savoir ce que cela pourrait être.

« Oui? »

« Je... »

Sur cet entrefaite, il était quelqu'un qui était arrivé en contre bas des escaliers. Se faisant discret, il écoutait et regardait attentivement ce qui se déroulait plus loin.

« ce que je veux dire c'est... »

Il stressait à s'en rendre intérieurement malade. Et ce fut alors un Shinrei stressé et soucieux du détail qui déballa d'un trait le poids qu'il portait sur le coeur.

« Yuya je t'aime !! Je sais que c'est soudain et je comprendrais que tu sois des plus étonnée de me voir se confesser à toi comme ça. Comme tu peux le constater par le stress que j'éprouve, mes sentiments sont sincères et je les enferme en moi depuis longtemps. Récemment je te trouve particulièrement jolie et tu es intelligente et intéressante. Tout ça m'a fait réaliser que je devais te le dire. Et puis j'avoue je suis jaloux. Tu est tellement plus « toi » avec Kyo... Et puis c'est souvent que tu as Kyo à la bouche et... et je ne peux le supporter plus longtemps !! ... Kyo ne te mérite pas !!! »

Sur cette fin il s'approcha vivement de la blonde et sans lui laisser le temps d'avaler le contenu de ce discours l'embrassa fougueusement pour lui prouver sa passion. Yuya mit un long moment à réagir, ce qui mit un certain spectateur relativement en colère. Il commença à monter les escaliers. Shinrei encadrait de ses deux mains le visage de la jeune fille, lui démontrant une fois encore que l'on pouvait être étudiant modèle et doué en baisers. Lorsque la jeune fille percuta enfin, une large main posée sur son épaule la tira en arrière sèchement pour rompre le contact. Il se plaça subtilement entre l'amoureux et la belle, un sourire carnassier sur le visage.

« Kyo... »

Yuya était surprise. Elle croyait l'endroit désert puis rougit, Kyo avait tout entendu et peut être tout vu aussi. Elle demeurait confuse. Tout s'était passé tellement vite... Shinrei fut plus vif.

« Kyo ! Que fais tu? »

« Ça se voit pas? Je t'empêche de poser tes mains sur les affaires des autres »

Il souriait mais son regard tenait un tout autre discours. Il voulait le massacrer, Shinrei pouvait le lire clairement, presque le sentir. La tension se serait sentie de loin, elle aurait presque pu se palper dans l'air. Shinrei ne baissait pas les yeux, pas alors que la femme qu'il aimait se trouvait là. Il venait de dire que Kyo ne la méritait pas, il devait le prouver. De son côté Yuya résumait. Un tendre et vif jeune homme venait de lui faire une ivre confession et de l'embrasser avec passion quand un macaque à deux neurones l'avait tirée en arrière pour déclarer qu'elle était sa propriété attitrée. Pour arranger le tout, au lieu de prendre ces « douces » paroles pour un mauvais jeu, le doux amoureux se querellait comme s'il pouvait réellement savoir qui méritait qui. S'en fut trop. Alors que la tension montait, elle se plaça entre les deux, le regard revolver et les toisa avant de déclarer d'un ton sans appel :

« Vous n'êtes que deux gamins sans cervelle !! »

Elle s'en alla sur ces paroles. Folle de rage.

Lorsque Kosuke vit arriver Yuya en furie, elle se demanda si elle devait fuir la tempête ou la calmer. Elle opta pour la calmer en tentant de savoir de quel désastre elle provenait.

Dans le couloir, alors qu'aucun des deux hommes n'avait bougé, Yukimura arriva tout sourire, se plaça entre les deux et conclu l'échange.

« Un peu de sake? »

Kyo prit le parti de s'en aller, fier, le premier, laissant planté là l'aspirant cadavre ambulant.


	19. Chaude soirée

**Auteurs :**

Tout d'abord, j'aimerais m'excuser pour le retard que prend cette fiction. C'est vrai, je suis en tord... mais je n'abandonne pas ! Il y aura une fin à cette histoire !

Je tiens à remercier les lecteurs qui me suivent malgré tout !

Et merci à :

**Keikoku-sama**, fidèle comme toujours !

**Estabella** pour ses encouragements et ses compliments !

**kyoandyuya** pour sa passion à vouloir du kyoxyuya !

**BB** pour ses compliments (oui je sais... je suis longue à sortir les chapitres... malheureusement, occupée comme je suis maintenant...) L'idée de l'île est pas mal du tout mais j'ai les grandes lignes de l'histoire déjà tracées !

**Sakushyka** pour son enthousiasme et ses compliments !

**Chapitre 18**

Chaude soirée

Les cris de joie, de frustration (de ne pas pouvoir courir les filles à volonté) et de parties de rigolades résonnaient dans l'établissement secoué par une vague d'étudiants. Les activités s'étaient faites nombreuses durant cette première journée à l'onsen. Entre les bains, les jeux, les promenades et les petites discutions guillerettes, sans oublier les confessions, chacun avait eu une journée bien remplie. Yuya elle, après s'être calmée de la précédente confrontation Shinrei/Kyo, se mit à réfléchir calmement à la situation.

Shinrei était amoureux d'elle, c'était un fait et elle s'en était rendu compte voilà un bon moment. Il lui avait même fait une déclaration enflammée dans la journée. Elle le connaissait un peu maintenant, ça n'avait pas dû être facile de sortir tout ça et elle n'avait pas été super réceptive non plus, du fait de l'apparition de Kyo. Mais qu'aurait-elle fait de toute façon? Sans l'apparition du démon? Elle s'était déjà fixé une ligne de conduite. Pas de relation avec Shinrei. Elle avait beau dire qu'elle ne savait pas quand repartir, cela avait été claire depuis le début, elle ne restait que six mois. Et mine de rien, cinq étaient déjà passés. On ne voyait pas le temps filer, elle s'était faite agressée souvent, elle s'était souvent disputée avec Kyo (ça avait fini par tourner au jeu même) et avait eu un séjour très bien rempli. Elle se l'était promis, ne pas se laisser aller à une relation qu'elle ne pourrait pas maintenir.

Yuya repensa soudain à Kyo, ayant clos le sujet Shinrei, avec un brin de tristesse pour lui. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'il voulait. D'abord il l'avait prise pour un jouet, d'accord. Mais alors quoi? Pourquoi la pourchasser spécialement? Pourquoi la défendre si souvent? Pourquoi cette lueur de colère dans ses yeux lorsqu'elle se faisait agresser? Pourquoi cet air de défi sur son visage lorsqu'il avait surpris la déclaration de Shinrei? Yuya ne comprenait pas. Elle savait elle même, même si elle ne voulait pas l'avouer, qu'elle n'était pas indifférente au charme bestial et brutal de Kyo, mettant K.O à jamais ses rêves de prince charmant romantique et gentil comme tout. Après avoir connu un Kyo, on ne pouvait qu'avoir de très hautes attentes pour l'avenir. Oui elle regretterait leurs disputes. C'était rafraîchissant malgré tout. Et il avait osé tellement de choses... La jeune fille rougit en repensant à ses péripéties avec le démon. Il l'avait asticotée, ligotée, pelotée, embrassée avec fougue et envie et l'avait invitée à recommencer tellement de fois... sans compter le nombre de fois ou il n'avait pas hésité à se battre pour la défendre. Trouverait-elle le même, en moins arrogant, un jour?

Yuya était pleine de doutes. Lorsqu'elle pensait à Kyo, qu'il se matérialisait dans sa tête, qu'il remontait dans sa mémoire, elle rougissait. Elle attendait la prochaine confrontation, elle en arrivait même à espérer qu'il la touche...

Kosuke vint l'interrompre en pleine réflexion, alors qu'elle était gênée de ressentir une telle chose pour un démon sans scrupules. Les paroles de Muramasa revenaient, lui demandant si partir ne serait pas trop difficile et là, elle se disait que non, ce ne serait pas facile. Elle s'était fait des amis précieux, des ennemis redoutables aussi et des relations explosives. Kosuke la sortie de ses rêveries.

« Yuya ! Il est 20 heures déjà ! Les gens de l'onsen ont mit une grande salle à notre disposition pour que l'on fasse une super fête ! Vient ! »

Elle mit ses idées de côté pour suivre son amie. Autant profiter de ce dernier mois.

En effet les propriétaires des lieux n'avaient pas fait les choses à moitié. Il y avait de quoi avoir de la bonne musique de différents style, un grand buffet avec de quoi boire et manger pour la nuit. En fait, la salle n'était pas que pour eux mais les gens du village étaient conviés également. Il y avait déjà pas mal de monde et on pouvait voir du monde danser sur un son énergique. Yuya rejoint Shinrei, adossé dans un coin de la pièce, songeur. Elle n'avait pas le droit de le faire attendre. Pas alors qu'elle avait la réponse à sa question. Elle s'approcha sans trop de bruits et s'adossa au mur, près de lui. Il sursauta à peine mais prit de belles couleurs. Il baissa les yeux, conscient de son action de plus tôt dans la journée. Il décida d'attendre qu'elle commence, avec appréhension.

« Shinrei... »

Soudain le jeune homme eut un mauvais présentiment. Soudain il ne voulait plus rien écouter. Il fit néanmoins un effort.

« Ta déclaration de cet après midi... elle m'a vraiment touchée ! C'est vrai... c'était la première fois que j'en recevait une comme ça, aussi pationnée... »

Elle eut un petit sourire en s'en souvenant.

« pour tout te dire, je t'ai cachée la vérité... »

Shinrei la regarda, surpris.

« Je sais tout à fait quand je vais repartir chez moi... »

Shinrei eut un frisson. Non seulement il sentait qu'il n'avait aucune chance avec elle mais en plus il ne pourrait pas la revoir? S'en était trop... non... pas ça...

« Mon voyage doit durer six mois au total... Shinrei...cela fait déjà cinq mois que je suis parmi vous... »

Le monde du garçon s'effondra. Yuya ne préféra d'ailleurs pas rester, murmurant tout bas un léger « désolée » que seul lui pu entendre. Il voulait certainement pouvoir digérer la nouvelle seul, elle le comprenait.

Doucement elle se dirigea vers le buffet. Un vers ne lui ferai aucun mal. Pour commencer la soirée, la musique avait été parfaitement choisie, afin de donner le ton. Rythmée, elle encourageait les jeunes à bouger et à se défouler. Bientôt, pensa la jeune fille, le DJ choisirait quelque chose de plus doux, histoire de ne pas crever tout ce beau monde tout de suite. Après avoir fini sa boisson, Yuya décida que la mauvaise nouvelle annoncée à Shinrei ne devait pas non plus gâcher la soirée. Elle s'embarqua dans une danse endiablée avec Kosuke, sous le regard imperturbable de Kyo et ceux envieux des jeunes hommes présents. Yukimura salua les déhanchés de sa soeur, dons de famille, selon lui.

Shinrei, dans son coin, commençait à boire...

Les jeunes filles commençaient à transpirer. Elles avaient chaud mais il était hors de question de s'arrêter de bouger, c'était trop bon. Tout le superflu qui hantait leurs pensées n'avait plus d'importance, seul comptait de suivre la musique. Alors, plongée dans ce qu'elle faisait, Yuya n'aperçut pas Kosuke se faire éjecter de la piste au profit de Kyo.

Elle continua de se déchaîner jusqu'à ce que de solides mains la prenne par les hanches et l'attirent. Elle se retrouva collée à Kyo, dos contre son torse. Avant même de se mettre en colère, elle apprécia le contact et se dit qu'elle n'allait pas gâcher sa soirée. Elle dansa alors comme elle aurait dansé avec n'importe quel inconnu qui la draguerait de la sorte. Kyo n'eut pas besoin de la retenir, elle suivait la musique, collée à lui d'aussi prêt qu'elle pu. Il maintien cependant ses mains à leurs places, appréciant les déhanchés de sa partenaire. Elle allait et venait, descendant et remontant le long du démon de manière féline et programmée, se sentant à l'aise entre les mains de ce pervers. De son côté, le garçon appréciait de la voir se lâcher ainsi. Il l'avait senti depuis longtemps, qu'elle pouvait être des plus aguichante. Son sourire s'étira lorsqu'il commença à passer la deuxième vitesse. Sa partenaire était à fond, elle n'attendait que ça. Les mains du démons quittèrent alors sans regret les hanches de la demoiselle, s'éparpillant un coup au niveau de ses fesses, effleurant ses seins et frôlant les parties intimes. Répondrait-elle? Kyo n'attendit pas longtemps la réponse, qui s'offrit à lui de la plus exquise des manières. Lorsqu'il possédait ses fesses, elle les lui offrait, lorsqu'il effleurait sa poitrine, elle la bombait comme pour lui en donner plus, toujours plus et et il fut ainsi pour chaque partie explorée. Les corps réagissaient seuls et il n'existait plus personne autour. Il faisait chaud et une douce sensation s'insinuait en eux, leur intimant d'aller toujours ,toujours plus loin. A la surprise générale, Yuya fit un volte face rapide, se collant de nouveau à son partenaire. Son visage était concentré, elle était dans l'action et faisait l'action. Elle s'écartait puis revenait, tentant le démon et lui faisant regretter ses départs. Au final, n'y tenant plus, Kyo la souleva, mains sur les fesses. Elle se laissa faire, croisant ses jambes autour de sa taille et débuta alors un baiser des plus passionné. Il ne s'agissait plus là d'une bataille mais bel et bien d'un échange, d'un plaisir prit à deux. Ils étaient dans leur monde, leurs langues s'entremêlaient et leur désir l'un pour l'autre augmentait sans cesse.

Qui ici aurait voulu louper la scène? C'était la danse la plus suggestive que la plupart d'entre eux avait jamais vue. Certaines fans d'un certain club s'arrachaient les cheveux, ayant toujours rêvé d'un tel instant. D'autres étaient gênés et se demandaient, tout en en rêvant, si eux même auraient eu le cran, devant autant de gens, de faire de même. Mais pour quelqu'un, dans un coin de la salle, c'était bien trop demander. Il avait été rejeté sous prétexte qu'elle allait repartir, rejetant tous ses espoirs d'être un jour plus proche et là... la fille qu'il convoitait se laissait aller avec un autre, un qui lui avait mené la vie dure et elle appréciait, elle en redemandait même. Ça ne pouvait pas se passer comme ça. Il prit un bon élan, un vers de courage nommé tequila et s'élança vers eux.

Il arriva telle une bombe sortie de nulle part, personne ne l'attendait, surtout pas les deux danseurs. Il tira Yuya par le bras. Elle quitta les bras de Kyo presque en tombant. Shinrei la tenait fort et lui faisait presque mal et la plaça derrière lui, comme pour faire rempart entre le démon et sa bien aimée. Il parla fort, très fort alors et ne se formalisa même pas du fait qu'il braillait contre un Kyo très ennuyé.

« Vous vous rendez compte de ce que vous faites? Non mais ça va pas ! Vous passez pour des... pour des... »

Dans le même temps, sans s'en rendre compte, il serrait le bras de Yuya tellement fort que cette derrière se fit entendre sans ménagement.

« Shinrei ! Tu me fais mal ! T'as intérêt à me lâcher ! »

Mais ce dernier, aveuglé par sa colère et absorbé par Kyo ne l'entendit même pas.

« Comment Yuya a t-elle pu te préférer à moi, me disant qu'elle partirait sous peu alors qu'elle flirt avec toi sans complexe? »

Kyo accusa le coup. Partirait-elle vraiment dans peu de temps? Mais il était en colère et mit l'idée de côté. La planche à pain avait beau vociférer là bas derrière, cet idiot ne la lâchait pas... et on ne touchait pas aux affaires de Kyo.

« Toi... pousse toi »

Fit il alors, le regard de braise en fixant Shinrei. Ce dernier n'en fit rien, il ne voulait pas revoir un tel spectacle. Tous les regardaient, soit stupéfaits soit amusés. Les nerfs du démon cédèrent. Il avança d'un pas décidé et empoigna avec force Shinrei. D'un geste large il l'envoya sur le côté, libérant Yuya. La jeune fille se demanda d'ailleurs si il s'était placé entre elle et Shinrei volontairement.

« T'y touche encore et t'es mort »

La sentence était un avertissement réel. La prochaine fois que Shinrei jouerait au chevalier blessé dans son amour propre, il lui remettrait les idées en place. La planche à pain ne pouvait pas jouer avec des êtres si fades. Elle était d'un autre niveau, il lui fallait un équivalent. Il se retourna, entraînant sa partenaire d'une danse dans son sillage en la traînant par le poignet.

« Kyo ! Lâche moi... Où m'emmènes tu? »

« ... »

« Kyo ! »

« ... »

Une fois à l'extérieur, il s'arrêta net et la lâcha. Yuya le trouvait étrange. Il agissait bien peu de la sorte d'ordinaire;

« Quand pars tu? »

Alors c'était ça? Yuya prit une mine désolée.

« Dans un mois. »

Il se retourna alors, le sourire aux lèvres.

« Il va falloir que ce dernier mois soit passionnant, serviteur. Tu m'amuses. »

Alors tout ça pour ça? Elle aurait dû s'en douter.

**« GROS IDIOT ! » **

Sur ces paroles Kyo éclata de rire et Yuya s'en alla dans sa chambre. Qu'espérait-elle de lui? De toute manière, elle ne resterait pas, il ne fallait rien en attendre. Il draguerait d'autres filles, s'il était encore besoin de les draguer et elle trouverait un beau français. Ils seraient chacun dans leurs pays et tout irait bien.


	20. Action et vérité

Je n'ai pas été trop longue ce coup ci? :D

Un grand merci aux lecteurs qui continuent à me lire malgré mon manque cruel de ponctualité !

**Eternelle84 :** Oui il y aura des suites jusqu'à ce que la fic soit entièrement achevée ! Merci beaucoup, une des meilleurs fics de SDK je ne sais pas...mais une que j'aime à écrire c'est sûr !

**Lady Ange Shadow :** Yuya ne peut pas avoir constamment le bon rôle... XD

**Mesokee :** Voici voici...ne soyons pas frustrée ! :D bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 19**

Action et vérité 

Yuya l'avait planté là et pour sauver la face, il avait rit de la manière sadique qu'il aimait tant. Elle avait été marrante, il ne riait jamais pour rien. Mais il devait l'avouer, il avait deux choses qui lui restaient en travers de la gorge. Elles par contre, ne portaient pas à rire. Il n'était pas doué pour exprimer ce qu'il ressentait, aussi lorsqu'il avait su qu'elle partirait le mois prochain avait-il préféré rigoler. De toute manière, comment se serait-il abaissé à tout déballer, lui, le grand Kyo? Impossible.

Il jeta un regard lointain à Shinrei. Il abreuvait bruyamment Yukimura de réprimandes, comme s'il était celui qui aurait dû empêcher tout cela d'arriver. Ce dernier ne se cachait pas pour répondre qu'il avait largement aimé le spectacle, ce qui relançait son ami à coup sûr. Le démon jura en fusillant Shinrei de ses yeux qui brillaient d'une aura meurtrière. Il avait l'audace de s'intéresser à ses affaires, il se mettait sur sa route, voulait lui voler ce qui était à lui et maintenant l'empêchait de s'amuser correctement. Il passerait plus tard un sacré quart d'heure. Lentement, il prit la direction d'un jardin se trouvant à l'arrière de l'auberge. De là, il y avait vue sur les fenêtres des chambres. L'endroit était calme, on entendait de loin le tumulte de la fête, mais pas assez pour le déranger. Un petit vent frais passa dans ses cheveux qui voletèrent un peu tandis que, stoïque, le jeune homme fixait l'auberge.

Yuya entra dans la chambre furibonde. Comme toujours, en présence du démon, ses nerfs étaient mis à rude épreuve. Elle s'arrêta à l'entrée de la pièce, respira un bon coup puis scruta la pièce du regard. Cette dernière était typique. Elle comportait des portes coulissantes à petits carreaux de papiers, des tatamis et était séparée en trois parties distinctes. La pièce centrale comportait en son centre une petite table de bois basse sur lequel était généralement servis les plats ou autour de laquelle on s'asseyait pour bavarder. D'ici, un encadrement donnait sur le jardin. Les pièces adjacentes servaient de chambre et comportaient d'ailleurs chacune deux futons. Elle se dirigea vers la pièce où se trouvaient ses affaires et se planta devant un miroir très simple, tout en hauteur. Sa peau était rouge. Elle avait bougé, dansé et maintenant, elle avait chaud. Ses cheveux étaient bons à retoucher et sa tenue lui collait à la peau. N'ayant personne dans la chambre, Yuya se permis de se refaire une beauté dans la pièce. Elle prit ce dont elle avait besoin et s'approcha dans l'encadrement de la fenêtre, qu'elle entrouvrit légèrement, laissant passer un léger filet d'air frais. Elle se déshabilla profitant de l'air frais sur sa peau. Les souvenirs de sa danse endiablée avec Kyo lui revenait en mémoire au fil des secondes pendant lesquelles elle rougissait de plus belle. Alors qu'elle essuyait sa peau humide, elle se demanda comment elle avait pu ainsi se laisser aller, ne regrettant cependant en rien son attitude. Elle se remémora le regard de Kyo posé sur elle, ses mains se balader sur sa peau, la guidant sur cette musique rythmée, son propre laissé aller vis-à-vis d'une fille qu'il aimait à humilier... La jeune fille se secoua vivement la tête, voulant expédier au fin fond de la pièce ces images qui la rendaient toute chose... qui faisaient battre son coeur à toute vitesse... Elle enfila de légers vêtements pour la nuit et se retira afin d'installer son futon. Elle ne resterait pas... Il fallait qu'elle arrête dès maintenant toute interaction avec Kyo.

Du jardin, Kyo vit l'une des lumières des chambres s'allumer. Actuellement, tout le monde se trouvait à la fête, si bien qu'il n'eut pas à chercher longtemps la personne qui s'y trouvait. Ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un fin sourire. Il s'imagina ce qu'elle devait faire, rigolant sous cape. Il la voyait enrager ferme simplement en pensant à lui. Il l'a voyait envoyer valser deux où trois choses sans importance pour passer ses nerfs, voir crier un bon coup... Mais aucune ombre, aucun son ne lui confirma un tel scénario. Non, il vit juste après un instant, dans le silence, une silhouette derrière la fenêtre, apparaissant noire à travers le papier qui la séparait de l'extérieur. Une silhouette noire sur fond jaune... elle était distincte et Kyo n'en observa que plus intensément sa propriétaire. L'embrasure qu'elle avait créée en ouvrant la fenêtre n'en attirait que plus l'observateur, distinguant parfois les détails de la française qui, pour son petit bonheur, semblait se déshabiller à cet endroit. La scène faisait fonctionner son imagination en accéléré. Il s'imaginait l'aider un peu. Il l'imaginait effectuer ces lents mouvements devant lui, sous son regard qui n'en perdrait pas une miette. Il se voyait bien l'aider à sécher sa peau pour l'aider à transpirer de nouveau après à ce même endroit. Il fut déçue quand la jeune fille quitta son champ de vision et décida de s'en retourner également, perdu dans ses réflexions. La soirée lui aura apporté son lot de réponses, de nouvelles questions et aura sûrement attiré d'avantage encore le démon près de la jeune française. Il murmura juste une phrase, presque dans un souffle, avant de s'en retourner à la fête régler certains comptes.

« Juste un mois... »

La fête battait encore son plein. Les danses étaient plus « soft », moins tendancieuses mais elles gardaient un bon rythme, personne n'était fatigué encore. Les gens avaient déjà bien bu de sorte qu'après la petite « surprise » que Yuya et Kyo avaient créée, tout le monde se lâchait plus où moins. Près du bar, Yukimura désespérait de s'amuser de nouveau, de même que de trouver un sauveur tellement Shinrei ne le lâchait pas. Il voulait bien admettre que sur ce coup, Yuya n'avait pas été fine -et il lui en toucherait deux mots plus tard- mais il savait aussi qu'on avait qu'une seule vie. Et il était mieux de la remplir de fêtes. Il vit arriver Kyo en silence et décida de garder ça pour lui. A la fois l'amusement et le sauveur venaient de faire leur entrée et tout dévoiler aurait été tout gâcher. Shinrei ne remarqua rien, occupé qu'il était à parler, se plaindre et commenter l'action précédente.

« Tout est la faute de Kyo ! C'est moi qui tle dis ! Yuya n'aurait jamais fait ça sans lui ! »

Kyo rigola à gorge déployée à cet instant et entra dans le débat en mettant les deux pieds dans le plat.

« C'est sûr qu'elle ne serait pas aussi sexy et amusante si elle t'attendait ! C'est déjà rare qu'une planche à pain soit potable, tu pourrais au moins la laissait s'amuser... »

Le garçon sursauta, toute plainte ravalée. Geindre était une chose...le faire devant l'effrayant intéressé en était une autre. L'alcool l'aidait, tous avaient pu s'en apercevoir plus tôt mais tiendrait-il tête à Kyo jusqu'au bout? Plusieurs têtes se tournèrent pour suivre discrètement l'échange.

« Tu penses qu'elle a raison d'se montrer comme ça? Tu crois qu'elle s'en veut pas là? Y a qu'toi et ton sadisme pour apprécier ! »

Kyo le regarda. Le Shinrei si calme, posé et intelligent d'ordinaire se transformait sous l'effet de l'alcool en quelqu'un qui ne prononçait même plus tous les mots correctement... Et la fille devrait sortir avec quelqu'un qui se ridiculisait, pire, s'humiliait lui même en public? Kyo voulut rire de pitié mais se retint, leur affaire n'était pas réglée.

« Tu n'as pas compris n'est-ce pas? »

Lança Kyo, provoquant.

« Il lui reste un mois pour s'éclater et ne rien regretter. On ne regrette pas un instant avec moi ! Quand je la touchait...que crois tu qu'il se passait? Elle en demandait plus ! J'aurais pu lui montrer ce en quoi était fait un homme, le meilleur, qu'à ce moment... elle aurait accepté. »

Volontairement provocateur, Kyo se délectait des rictus de colère qui se peignaient sur le visage de son auto-proclamé concurrent, qui n'était en réalité qu'une nuisance. Lui par contre était totalement calme. Il ne pouvait pas perdre, ceci était un acquis mais il voulait rabaissé Shinrei à son rang premier... un homme qui ne lui était pas comparable et qui avait perdu cela de vue.

Mais quelque chose lui disait qu'il faudrait un coup percutant pour le lui faire entrer dans le crâne. On pouvait voir Shinrei bouillonner et emmagasiner un maximum de colère. Lorsqu'il s'élança pour montrer de quoi il était capable à Kyo, il était déjà trop tard. Le poing de son adversaire s'écrasait déjà sur sa joue pour l'envoyer au sol, dégrisé. Avec ça, les choses étaient limpides. Ils étaient de deux niveaux différents et les hostilités devaient cesser, elles étaient inutiles. Seule Yuya pouvait faire basculer les choses et Shinrei sentait qu'il était trop tard. Il avait été surclassé.

Dans l'auberge, Yuya avait tout suivi, au téléphone avec Kosuke. Elle se sentait désolée pour Shinrei et se demanda la raison pour laquelle Kyo était allé si loin.

Le réveil fut brutal. Il ne l'avait pas été autant depuis longtemps. Yuya essaya de faire un point sur ce qui avait bien pu se passer.

Elle dormait du sommeil du juste. Il n'était pour une fois pas troublé par de futiles questions. Il ne lui semblait même pas avoir rêvé où être en train de le faire. C'était un sommeil profond. Il y eu un léger bruit en fond mais comme toute personne profondément endormie, elle n'y prêta que peu d'attention.

La veille, personne parmi ses colocataires n'était réapparus après la fête. Yuya soupçonnait que chacun avait trouvé une activité nocturne plaisante à pratiquer ailleurs.

Soudain elle se senti soulevée et trimbalée, une sensation particulièrement brusque et gênante au réveil. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent dans l'instant et elle dû dire au revoir à ce doux moment de tranquillité.

Yuya reconstituait donc tous les instants depuis son réveil... transportée comme un sac à patate sur un dos qu'elle connaissait maintenant comme sa poche. Sa réaction, vive et attendue, ne se fit pas attendre...

« ! »

Ce dernier se promenait avec son fardeau, tout sourire et fier de lui. Rares étaient les fois où il n'était pas fier d'ailleurs, mais ce coup ci lui plaisait particulièrement.

Nombreuses étaient les têtes ébouriffées à émerger des chambres, parfaitement au courant de ce qui devait se tramer, depuis le temps qu'ils entendaient cette même voix hurler ce même nom... Mais il devenait curieux de constater que, bien qu'ils sachent à quoi s'en tenir, il faille toujours le constater soit même. Après tout, ce coup là serait le sujet principal de conversation de toute la matinée et il fallait avoir de quoi dire... Seules deux membres féminines s'enfermèrent dans leur chambre, incapable de poser leurs yeux sur l'immonde étrangère qui osait accaparer leur homme.

Enfin toujours était-il qu'il emmenait Yuya Dieu seul savait où.

Il descendit au rez de chaussé, traversa l'auberge en passant devant l'entrée des bains puis sortit. Yuya rougissait de plus belles alors que les employés du lieu la regardaient se faire enlever avec une pointe d'envie pour les femmes et une grande admiration pour les hommes.

Il faisait bon à l'extérieur et Yuya apprécia ce petit bol d'air. Parfois, lorsqu'elle se retrouvait dans ce genre de situation, elle en venait à oublier sa condition. C'était tellement souvent qu'elle avait dû, intérieurement, se faire une raison. Il lui arrivait même de se demander si elle n'aimait pas ça, quelque part. C'est vrai, qui avait l'occasion de se faire enlever par un homme séduisant? Ce n'était à coup sûr pas tous les jours. Bon, en général on préférait le prince charmant super élégant et gentleman mais on ne pouvait pas tout avoir dans la vie, surtout quand Yuya n'était pas non plus ce que l'on pourrait décrire comme une princesse douce et charmante.

De l'établissement on pouvait entendre la jeune fille râler allégrement. Pas qu'elle s'arrêtait à ce que l'on pouvait bien penser d'elle mais bon... elle avait une réputation à tenir. Kyo lui se tritura l'oreille, une expression ennuyée peinte sur le visage.

« La ferme, Planche à pain, tu sais être chiante quand tu veux »

La demoiselle se retourna comme elle pu, fusillant sans un mot le démon qui l'enlevait sans autre forme de négociation. Son ravisseur présenta alors une moue bien plus apaisée.

« Tu vois, tu sais être sage aussi... »

Il reçu pour toute réponse une myriade de coups dans le dos. Il n'en rit que de plus belle. Cette femme était franchement des plus drôle. Cependant cette dernière était loin de rire, elle. Kyo se dirigeait droit vers la petite ville attenante à l'auberge et elle était en pyjama.

Comme de fait, sa honte fut totale. Tout le monde se retournait sur leur passage, ricanant le plus souvent. Qu'aurait-elle donné pour plaquer Kyo sur place et repartir dans son lit? Elle cachait son visage autant qu'elle le pouvait, sachant pertinemment que le garçon, lui, souriait à pleine dents. Soudain il prit la direction d'une petite boutique de vêtements. Il rentrèrent sous les yeux ébahis des vendeurs qui ne savaient que dire.

Il déposa son paquet puis fila dans les rayons lui même, non disposé à patienter pendant deux heures. Il revint une tenue complète dans les bras, qu'il tendit à Yuya. Elle fut horrifiée de constater qu'il connaissait sa taille, aussi bien en vêtements qu'en dessous. Rougissante elle alla essayer.

Elle sentait à travers le rideau un regard la traverser. Était-il pressé? Était-il curieux? Elle enfila les vêtements et découvrit avec stupeur que Kyo avait du goût en mode féminine. Les sous vêtements, d'abord, étaient en dentelle noire et très discrets ce qui soulignait au mieux la silhouette de la jeune femme. La jupe choisie était assez courte pour dévoiler ses jambes mais d'une longueur décente. Elle arborait un top noir sexy, légèrement décolleté mais pas trop provoquant. Elle lissa ses cheveux du plat de la main, les plaça et s'observa en dernière fois avant de passer devant le juge.

Devant lui, son regard envieux lui annonçait que tout ne faisait que commencer.


	21. Un regard etoilé

**Note :** Bonjour à tous ! Oui oui je sais...je suis lente -_- pardon !

Aujourd'hui, un chapitre plus simple mais nécessaire ! Yuya entame son dernier mois et... elle en pense des choses XD

J'en profiterais au passage pour rectifier une erreur qui s'est glissée dans le chapitre précédent… n'aimant pas que Yuya crie « KYO »… ça a été coupé à la publication… mais je pense que ça ne vous aura pas gêné à la lecture !

Kei-kun : Oui je connais ton avis mais j'aime tes reviews :p merci de continuer à les écrire pour chacun de mes chapitres !

Tsume-en-Force : Moi aussi je me demandais bien ce que je pourrais inventer après ça…et puis finalement, ça vient tout seul… :D contente de savoir que je n'ai pas loupé mon coup ! Et lol, tu sais, 20 chapitres ça vient vite !

la-petite-maline : Olala comme je suis ravie ! Le dernier chapitre était vraiment une étape pour moi ! Je l'aimais beaucoup et je vois qu'il a réussi à plaire ! On se calme un peu sur ce chapitre ci... mais le prochain devrait posséder quelques petites choses sympa ! Bonne lecture et encore merci !

Erienna : Merci beaucoup de suivre cette fic depuis ses débuts ! Je suis lente à écrire c'est donc un très grand merci parce que ce n'est pas facile de suivre une histoire qui n'avance pas vite ! Il semble que cette fic soit assez bonne pour te retenir avec moi...je suis tout simplement contente ! Je te souhaite bonne lecture !

Nyoz3ka : Merci de me suivre depuis pas mal de temps déjà ! Oui, plus qu'un mois! Je vais essayer de les rendre aussi passionnant que possible ! Bonne lecture, rendez vous je l'espère au prochain chapitre !

Pouki26 : je te disais il y a peu que j'étais bloquée sur ce chapitre...il semble que finalement je me sois débloquée, même si je ne suis pas fan de ce chapitre ci ! Merci de me suivre !

yunalesca01 : merci beaucoup ! on va essayer de tenir le niveau, mais ce n'est pas facile !

cece009 : voilà ! update du jour ! Bonne lecture ! Et merci !

Bloody Kyo : Je ne lâche pas ^^ Toutes mes fics auront leur fin ! Merci de suivre cette fic (ainsi que Insoluble Love) et bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 20**

**Un regard étoilé**

Yuya le regardait avancer lentement. Elle ignorait tout, d'où il l'emmenait jusqu'à ce qu'il s'y passerait. Restant légèrement en arrière, elle admirait sa démarche sûre. Combien de filles faisait-il craquer rien qu'avec son air de mauvais garçon intouchable et serein ? Bien sûr, elle se targuait d'ordinaire de ne pas faire partie de ces filles qu'il faisait tomber comme des mouches. Mais elle savait au fond d'elle qu'elle avait succombé quand même, plus tard et sûrement pas pour les mêmes raisons, mais elle avait sans conteste craqué. Perdue dans ses pensées, la jeune fille laissa filer l'espace entre son démon et elle-même. Si bien qu'un jeune homme l'approcha, l'attrapant sans brusquerie par le bras.

« Excusez-moi… »

Commença t-il, légèrement mal à l'aise. Son regard fuyait à droite et à gauche, ne pouvant se fixer sur les pupilles vertes qui attendaient patiemment la suite.

« Je vous voyais marcher seule… »

Sa voix était difficilement perceptible. Yuya voyait bien qu'il faisait de gros efforts pour lui parler. Mais elle tiqua sur un détail.

_Seule ?_

Elle quitta quelques secondes le garçon des yeux pour laisser les siens fureter devant. Kyo l'attendait tranquillement, adossé à un mur plus loin. Même devant, il avait fait attention à ne pas la laisser tomber, mais il ne le reconnaîtrait jamais. Yuya en était récemment venue à la conclusion qu'il ne fallait pas attendre les mots avec lui, ça ne servait à rien. Par contre, s'il n'était pas doué pour s'exprimer, ses actions parlaient pour lui. Encore fallait-il prendre le temps de les analyser. Elle remarqua cependant qu'il regardait le jeune homme du coin de l'œil et pouffa en silence. Quand enfin elle revint à son jeune ami, il cherchait toujours ses mots.

« Je me demandais si vous seriez libre pour aller boire un verre… »

Yuya attendit patiemment qu'il formule son invitation pour la décliner poliment. Elle s'en voulu un peu lorsqu'elle vit son air dépité mais elle n'allait pas le suivre pour lui faire plaisir… Reprenant donc son chemin elle aperçu Kyo qui repartait, le visage ne montrant aucune expression. Sans doute plus tard aurait-elle le droit à une remarque acerbe lui signalant qu'il n'avait pas à attendre une esclave comme elle. Elle relégua cette pensée au fin fond de son esprit d'un geste las de la main, de toute manière, elle recevait toujours des réflexions.

Ils marchèrent un peu, tournèrent plusieurs fois puis arrivèrent devant un bar vide. La matinée était bien avancée, mais ce n'était guère une heure où l'on trouvait habituellement les fêtards. Deux vieux monsieurs se trouvaient à une table et un autre buvait au comptoir en saoulant la tenancière avec des blagues plus où moins - surtout moins - marrantes. Kyo passa sans un coup d'oeil pour ce petit monde bien tranquille qui le suivait silencieusement du regard. Yuya suivit accordant poliment aux personnes un hochement de tête.

Ils s'installèrent à une table du fond, dissimulée par un bout de mur. Yuya ne savait si elle devait prendre la parole. Il l'avait tirée du lit pour aller dans un bar un matin? Cela lui semblait un peu gros mais ne la surprendrait pas venant du démon. Il aimait être tranquille et boire, c'était le lieu et l'heure idéale. La miss se risqua tout de même à poser la question qui lui semblait de plus en plus inutile.

« Kyo... que fait-on ici à cette heure de la journée? »

« ... »

Pas de réponse. Elle s'en doutait un peu mais prit tout de même la mouche. Passer par tout ce cirque afin de juste se taire et s'asseoir, c'était lui en demander un peu trop. Elle insista donc.

« Kyo! Je ne compte pas rester là à ne rien faire pendant que tu bois ! »

« ... »

Il ne semblait pas désireux de répondre, ce qui eu le don de mettre Yuya sur les nerfs. Elle tapa du plat de la main sur la table et se redressa sur ses jambes.

« Très bien, dans ce cas je m'en vais ! »

Elle se retourna vivement et fit quelques pas en direction de la porte lorsque Kyo ouvrit enfin la bouche. La jeune fille détestait cette habitude de n'intervenir qu'au dernier moment. Elle serait restée bien sage à attendre, déjà ceci n'aurait pas plus à Kyo elle en était sûre, mais en plus il n'aurait pas déserré les dents. Il adorait la pousser à bout, elle le savait. Elle serait trop patiente qu'elle pensait bien ne pas avoir de chances avec Kyo. Il avait beau se plaindre de ses cris et ses poussées de colère, elle savait bien que quelque part, il adorait ça. Et dans ce but, elle donnait volontairement de la voix, si c'était ce qu'il voulait, ce n'est pas elle que ça dérangeait. Toujours était-il donc qu'il s'apprêtait, avec de la chance, à donner ses raisons.

« Reste. »

Et ce fut tout. Le jeune fille tomba de haut. Si elle le savait peu bavard et concis dans ses paroles, elle espérait toutefois un « minimum syndical ». Elle tomba tellement des nus qu'elle ne pensa même plus à partir sous le sourire vainqueur de son mystérieux kidnappeur.

Yuya décidé de s'asseoir face à Kyo. Non elle n'avait pas abandonné et non elle n'allait pas rester là sans rien faire. Mais le comportement de son « ami » l'intriguait énormément. S'il avait voulu réellement être seul et tranquille, il aurait commencé par ne pas l'emmener avec lui. Doucement, elle commença à faire claquer ses ongles sur la table avec un rythme lent et égal. Elle reçu un regard inquisiteur et menaçant mais ne s'arrêta pas. Si Kyo voulait jouer, elle jouerait. C'était à qui aurait le plus de patience.

Ses ongles claquaient régulièrement sur la petite table sans s'arrêter. Le démon était patient...très patient. Tellement que dix bonnes minutes s'écoulèrent avant qu'il ne montre un agacement certain.

« Si tu as envie d'être chiante, fais le ailleurs, Planche à pain »

Yuya stoppa net et émit un léger sourire de vainqueur. Elle remit délicatement une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille et répondit à l'homme qui l'observait, courroucé.

« Lorsque j'ai voulu aller ailleurs, tu m'as dis de rester. Là que je reste, tu me dis de partir... Kyo, tu ne sais pas ce que tu veux ! »

« ... »

« Kyo... pourquoi m'as tu amenée ici? Tu savais parfaitement que j'allais t'embêter plus qu'autre chose...alors soit tu as quelque chose à me dire, soit tu es maso ! »

L'étudiante avait réussi son coup. Kyo souriait en coin. Techniquement parlant il était vaincu. Dans la réalité il pouvait simplement décider de rester silencieux et alors ils seraient à égalité. Yuya allait se rendre à la réalité qu'elle ne parviendrait jamais à ses fins contre ce démon quand il prit lentement la parole. Il ne parlait jamais pour rien. Il hésitait même souvent sur les mots à employer quand cela touchait un sujet qu'il maîtrisait peu. Quand Yuya regardait bien, Kyo parlait même bien. Il avait beau être un solitaire qui ne faisait rien comme tout le monde, il avait toujours un bon langage. Elle l'avait remarqué dès le début. Pas d'injures, pas de grossièretés...pas même un juron.

« C'est vraiment pour...le mois prochain? »

La jeune fille eut un temps de battement avant de comprendre de quoi il parlait. Oui, son départ était bien le mois prochain et peu importe comment elle voyait les choses, elle ne reverrait plus ces amis qui l'avaient si bien accueillie. Elle tenta l'approche guillerette dans sa réponse.

« Oui ! Je vais enfin revoir ma chère France mais on pourra toujours s'écrire des Mails si je te manque ! »

Elle rigolait alors que Kyo enregistrait la réponse. De toute façon, les discussions ne mèneraient à rien. Son temps ici était tout simplement terminé.

« Rigole, Planche à pain, c'est toi qui te sentira seule sans le Grand Moi ! »

Se décida t-il à répondre, narcissiquement et avec son sourire carnassier. Ceci fit bondir la jeune fille.

« Tu crois un peu trop en ton pouvoir de séduction, Kyo ! Ça ne me dit pas la raison de ma présence ici ! »

« Mets ça ! »

Kyo lui envoya, sans manière, un bracelet. Une petite chaînette sans prétention, dorée, qui portait le nom des Mibu sur un symbole du yin et du yang. Elle regarda Kyo sans comprendre, ne sachant si elle avait réellement le droit de le mettre.

« Kyo...pourquoi... »

« Enfile, c'est tout. Tu es chiante à poser tant de questions stupides ! »

Elle fit donc ce qui lui était demandé sans pour autant en comprendre la signification. S'en suivirent plusieurs lourdes minutes pendant lesquelles Yuya fuyait le regard de Kyo et où Kyo buvait sans commentaires.

Le temps passa et très peu de clients défilèrent jusqu'à midi, où même jusqu'à dix sept heures. Yuya et Kyo repartirent dans leurs disputes journalières. La jeune fille finis même par proposer son aide à la tenancière, navrée de n'avoir rien à faire. Elle rigola beaucoup, avec la gérante comme avec les rares clients, tout en étant observée de loin par le démon. De part la présence de Yuya, des discussions et des rires se faisaient entendre. Son accent français assez prononcé ainsi que les divers mots qui s'échappaient dans son langage amusait la galerie. Elle passait réellement du bon temps, comme s'il fallait en profiter, que dans un mois, elle ne s'amuserait plus du tout. Dans un sens il s'agissait de la vérité. Rien ne serait plus comme avant. Son séjour au Japon lui faisait voir les choses si différemment. Elle allait se sentir seule de retour au pays. Et quelque part, elle était bien heureuse de pouvoir en profiter avec Kyo...mais ça, elle le garderait bien pour elle.

Vers dix huit heure, le bar se rempli et la fête démarra pour de bon. Ce fut pour elle, la meilleure soirée qu'elle avait passée ici. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais elle resterait gravée dans sa tête pour des années.

C'est à vingt trois heures que les deux amis partirent. Kyo était calme, serein et bien sûr, ne disait rien. A ses côtés marchait Yuya, fatiguée mais heureuse, la bracelet pendant tranquillement à son poignet. Sur le retour, ils passèrent devant un terrain libre, entièrement recouvert d'une herbe fraîche. Lorsque Yuya regarda le ciel et s'aperçut qu'on y voyait les étoiles très nettement, elle s'arrêta.

« Kyo regarde ! On les voit rarement si bien ! »

Enthousiaste elle fit quelques pas et admira en silence, observée par un Kyo qui souriait à peine, mais qui souriait quand même. Les yeux de la jeune fille brillait et elle se senti le coeur à la confidence. Elle n'y pensa pas trop... en plein jour, à la normal, il était sûr qu'elle n'aurait rien dit.

« Kyo... j'ai passé au Japon les meilleurs moments de ma vie, pour le moment ! Tu crois que je pourrais retrouver ça plus tard en France? »

« ... »

« Je peux même dire que finalement, je ne te déteste pas tant que ça ! Pourtant tu le mériterais ! »

Dit elle sur un ton de reproche, ne pouvant s'empêcher de rigoler. Lui la regardait et c'était tout. Kyo savait écouter. Yuya en était étonnée mais c'était vrai, il écoutait toujours jusqu'à la fin. Il pouvait s'en foutre, se moquer d'elle après... mais il écoutait et c'était déjà bien.

« Kyo... je ne veux pas partir... »

« ...»

« Kyo... je t'... »

Les mots ne sortirent pas. Et en reprenant ses esprit elle les refoula précipitamment. Elle avait rejeté Shinrei car c'était impossible...elle ne pouvait pas, pas maintenant, se laisser aller à aimer quelqu'un, ce serait tellement injuste pour eux deux... Même si au fond, il était déjà trop tard. Elle l'aimait beaucoup, son grand démon vicieux mais honnête. Trop pervers, alcoolique et trop lui... mais tellement beau...

Elle allait pleurer mais elle senti une présence derrière elle. Elle ne pensa pas à se retourner, que voulait-il donc? Yuya senti sa propre main trembler d'excitation. La grande main de Kyo apparue alors sur le côté, frôla son pendentif...caressa son cou... amenant délicatement sa tête à se pencher en arrière et l'embrassa. Prise dans l'ambiance un peu trop romantique à son goût mais tellement efficace, elle répondit au baiser. Autant apprécier le seul et l'unique qu'elle n'aurait jamais.

Lorsque ce fut fini, Kyo recula et ajouta sans autre douceur :

« Allez Planche à pain... marre des étoiles »

Yuya suivit en pensant à l'échéance qui arrivait... trop vite à son goût.


	22. Promesse cachée

**Note :** Bonjour à tous ! Oui oui je sais...je suis lente -_- pardon ! Avant dernier ou avant avant dernier chapitre de cette fic ! Donc ne me quittez pas encore ;)

**Chapitre 21**

**Promesse cachée**

L'heure du départ était proche. Ce dernier mois était passé si vite et avait été si intense, que Yuya n'avait pas vu le temps défiler. Depuis le baiser échangé, les choses n'avaient plus été les mêmes. Kyo s'était plus où moins tenu prêt d'elle, le fan club devenant alors impuissant. Chose qui n'avait pas changé, il était toujours aussi pervers et mauvaise langue, autant que la jeune fille demeurait colérique et très vive.

La petite française avait apprécié de se disputer un peu tous les jours avec son démon. Bon, en réalité cela ne changeait pas trop d'avant, depuis qu'elle avait emménagé chez lui. Jamais elle n'était revenue chez Akira dont la maison était pourtant de nouveau saine. L'idée ne lui était même pas venue. Elle se demandait parfois si elle ne se serait pas ennuyée de Kyo simplement. Elle aurait tout le temps de penser et tester cela dans quelques heures. Dans trois heures et demi, Yuya embarquerait dans l'avion qui la ramènerait chez elle. Elle sentait déjà la solitude s'insinuer en elle comme un mal sourd. Ce voyage avait été rempli de moments désagréables, toujours balayés d'instants magiques. Elle n'avait jamais été autant elle même que depuis qu'elle pouvait râler tout ce qu'elle voulait contre le démon, qui lui appréciait ça.

En parlant de démon, il était sorti tôt le matin. Personne ne l'avait croisé. Elle se doutait qu'il n'assisterait pas à son départ. Ce n'était pas ce genre d'homme.

Elle boucla sa valise lentement, y rangeant soigneusement chaque souvenir de ces six mois. Elle tenterait d'oublier le fan club et Oda Nobunaga pour ne garder de ce séjour que les évènements positifs. La bienveillance d'Akira, le soutient de Kosuke, le brin de folie de Yukimura, le sérieux de Shinrei... le totalitarisme de Kyo...

Yuya jeta un dernier regard à sa chambre pour ne pas l'oublier et traîna sa valise devenue lourde de souvenirs vers l'entrée de la maison. Muramasa lui dirait au revoir ici. Toujours souriant, il ne doutait pas avoir un jour de ses nouvelles. Kyoshiro était celui qui l'emmènerait à l'aéroport. Le trajet en voiture fut trop court. Il aurait fallu qu'il dur une éternité.

Les lieux étaient relativement calmes. Des hommes et des femmes d'affaires marchaient d'un bon pas, peu nombreux étaient les touristes à cette heure. Sur place tous les élèves français se retrouvèrent. Chacun avait sa petite troupe d'amis japonais. Pour Yuya, le duo Sanada, Shinrei en retrait, Luciole -amené par son frère- et sa banane, Akira et Kyoshiro. Les au revoir furent brefs. Yuya ne voulait pas d'effusion d'aucune sorte. Elle embrassa amicalement chacun, promettant lettres et cadeaux.

« Hey Yuya, tu m'enverras un peu d'alcool français? »

« Yukimura... »

« N'oublie pas les lettres ! »

« Pas de soucis Kosuke ! Je vous en enverrais à tous !»

Elle fit un dernier signe de main et se retourna. Elle était arrivée prêt des portes d'embarcation quand Kyoshiro la rattrapa soudain, une main posée sur son épaule. Il se pencha prêt de son oreilles et chuchota, un petit sourire flottant sur les lèvres.

« Yuya, tu ne connais pas la signification de ce bracelet que Kyo t'as offert n'est-ce pas? »

Elle le regarda étonnée.

« Yuya, ce bracelet est offert par les membres de notre famille aux personnes chères... »

« ... »

« ...pour leur dire que cette personne a une place particulière dans nos cœurs... et que si nous devions être séparés, nous nous resterions toujours fidèles...»

Sous le choc, l'étudiante embarqua. Il fallut attendre que l'avion décolle Pour voir naître sur ses lèvres un sourire. Ce fut à mesure que le temps passait une expression de joie qui s'installa sur ses traits. Elle regarda par le hublot le Japon rapetisser, l'esprit plein d'espoir.


	23. Planche à pain

**Note :**

Bonjour à tous !

Et voilà, Yuya est repartie chez elle, le coeur plein de promesses.

Je vous offre enfin le dernier chapitre de la fic, Carnet de Voyage. J'aurais été longue, très longue, mais je me fais un devoir de terminer toutes mes fictions. Et donc bien sûr, pour ceux qui lisent Les Enfants d'Horus, il s'agit de la prochaine fic que je terminerais.

J'espère que vous aurez passé un excellent moment du début jusqu'à la fin, même si j'ai fais quelques erreurs. Bonne continuation ! Et à la prochaine !

**Chapitre 22**

**Planche à pain**

Cela faisait maintenant quatre ans qu'elle était partie, cette petite française qui avait fait valser les choses au Japon. Cela avait été un grand vide depuis lors. Mais le groupe avait poursuivit son chemin. Tous étaient sorti de la fac et avait trouvé un travail.

Au départ les lettres de France étaient très fréquentes, notamment pour Kosuke et Akira. Tous les amis avaient ainsi des nouvelles de leurs lointaine amie. Mais un beau jour, tout avait cessé. Plus de lettres, plus d'appels... pas de réponses. Yuya ne donnait plus aucune nouvelle. S'ils en étaient profondément désolés, jamais ils ne remirent en cause leur amitié. Pendant un long moment ils avaient cru à un accident, peut être une situation grave. Il ne leur vint jamais à l'idée qu'elle les avait oubliés. Elle n'était pas de ce genre là.

Tous les lundi après midi, les amis s'arrangeaient pour passer boire un verre au bar tenu par Yukimura. Là bas les choses étaient immuables. Yukimura prenait une chaise et blaguait avec eux mais surtout, il buvait un, deux ou plusieurs coups. Kosuke rattrapait ses bourdes, Akira écoutait calmement, Okuni et Akari se chamaillaient pour Kyo et le démon lui restait silencieux, un fin sourire parfois au coin des lèvres.

Depuis quatre ans, de moins en moins de filles inconnues traînaient dans le périmètre de Kyo. Ceci était resté inexpliqué mais le groupe songeait sérieusement que l'homme y était pour beaucoup. Ceci dit, bien qu'il n'y pu pas grand chose, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être attractif. Tous les lundi après midi, et pas seulement, le groupe était interrompu par l'une de ces demoiselles en mal de mâles. Ce lundi ne fit pas exception. Kyo accueilli la chose comme d'ordinaire, tranquillement assis, les yeux clos et le verre de sake à la main.

Deux jeunes filles s'étaient timidement approchées, courageuses mais craintives. Elles avaient les joues en feu et le regard plein d'étoiles. Dans leurs regards, Kyo. Dans leurs pensées, Kyo. Leur objectif, Kyo. Face à lui, attendant hypothétiquement qu'il lève les yeux, elle patientèrent. Lui, il ne bougea pas. Il s'en foutait. Depuis qu'elle était partie, non il n'espérait pas la revoir. Elle n'avait rien dit, rien promit. Et les promesses, lui, il n'était pas homme à s'y accrocher. L'espoir n'était pas pour lui non plus. Il ne l'attendait pas. Mais dès qu'il fermait les yeux il s'en souvenait, dès qu'il n'y avait plus un bruit il l'entendait. Comment on se remettait d'une fille pareille? Celles qui lui couraient après étaient ternes et pâles face à elle. Tout juste bonnes pour un soir et encore. Avec elles il n'avait pas envie. Alors il ne daignerait pas lever les yeux sur les deux courageuses. Il entendit la porte du bar mais comme tout le monde, n'y prêta pas attention. Yukimura s'éclipsa prestement, plus rapidement que d'habitude...sûrement une belle fille. Akira bavait que ces filles ne valaient pas Yuya, ne méritaient pas son frère. Okuni et Akari se disputaient le titre de propriété -tout à fait arbitraire- de Kyo. Des talons raisonnèrent. Les filles balbutièrent, toute confiance les avaient quittées. Avec les talons, des bruits de roulettes. Akira se tu, les présidentes du club aussi. Les filles stressèrent. L'ambiance avait changée, comme stoppée. Kyo leva lentement les paupières. De fines chaussures à mi talon blanches, simples mais raffinées. De longues jambes blanches... trop pour être japonaises. Une jupe blanche légère...une ceinture fine, noire... un top noire et une veste simple blanche. De longs cheveux blonds retombaient dessus...

... de grands yeux verts le fixaient.

« Ah bah voilà ! Je pars quatre ans et toi tu dragues? Sale démon ! T'as pas changé Kyo ! »

Yukimura en fond était tout sourire. Akari et Okuni se renfrognèrent. C'était bien la seule prétendantes qu'elles avaient été obligées d'accepter. Akira lui donna un sourire comme il en faisait si peut. Kosuke s'élança vers son amie. Elle la prit dans ses bras comme si une vie était passée. Kyo resta immobile. Et discrètement les deux courageuses s'éclipsèrent.

« Ben alors? Ça te fais tout ça de me voir? Aurais-tu perdu la parole, Démon? »

Yuya dégagea un sourire à la façon « Kyo » lui rappelant de revenir à la réalité. A son poignet un bracelet teintait. Son prince noir se leva, se plaça face à elle et d'un coup, ensemble, ils s'embrassèrent comme ils ne l'avaient jamais fait. Comme s'il était question d'une bouffée d'oxygène alors qu'ils s'asphyxiaient. Kyo posa ses mains dans son dos, la soulevant presque. Elle, collée à son amant glissa une main dans ses cheveux, l'autre autour de son cou.

Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, à bout de souffle, ils se sourirent. Personne n'existait plus autour. Il y avait Yuya et son regard qui bravait le démon, le mettant au défis de recommencer et Kyo, qui lui offrait son sourire le plus sarcastique. Ses seules paroles furent...

« T'es intéressante, Planche à pain »

**FIN **

« Kyo... je t'aime... »

« T'as intérêt »

Au loin discrètement deux jeunes filles mirent un point sur leurs carnets. Il relatait le périple, ce voyage et sa conclusion. Un reportage au plus près des évènements. Plus tard, nous pourrons découvrir, dans toutes les librairies... Carnet de Voyage, l'histoire de deux personnes opposées qui n'ont pas laissé le monde les séparer.


End file.
